James Potter and the Curse of the Dragon Wolf
by nightblade63
Summary: What if... James had a nearly identical twin sister? What if Severus had an identical twin brother? What could happen to the storyline if say... there are two new transfurr students during Lilly and James' 5th year? Please Read & Review! My first attempt
1. Chapter 1

James Potter and the Curse of the Wolf-Dragon

Chapter One

Murder & Transferee

Snow covered the grounds surrounding a small wizarding school, Durmstrang. It is late at night during an nearly full moon, just past 10 in the evening. Two figures could be seen walking quickly out of the front doors of the school, looking in all directions as if to make sure they weren't seen or being followed. At a closer look, they appeared to be two male teenagers. One is tall with well groomed sleet back brown hair and bushy eyebrows. The other is short, squat and bald. They both pulled out their wands as the walked towards the snowy forest surrounding the school. The shorter one looked around with a suspicious eye. "I know she is round ere somewhere…saw 'err come out here after curfew…" he gripped his wand tighter watching for any movement.

His taller friend seemed to be more weary and hesitant, he knows they aren't supposed to be out here this late. "Maybe we should 'urn back…" "Don't be such a' by! We can't urn back! Then we won't get the information we need from 'hat wench! I will find 'err…"

The two boys moved further into the tightly snow packed woods. So far they have yet to be attacked. The night seemed peaceful and quiet, with only the sounds of the wind blowing gently through the trees and the crunched noises their feet made as the trudged through the snow. The light of the stars and moon giving off a faint light through the branches of the trees. Nothing seemed to be alive here. The shorter one stopped abruptly narrowing his eyes to slits as he squinted ahead of them.

"There's a clearing…c'mon" he gripped his companions sleeve and pulled him towards the clearing where they stopped just short of the exit. The peered out to see if there is anyone there. There indeed is someone or rather something standing in the middle of the clearing. The taller boy crouched to ovoid being seen as the two peered through the bushes to try and catch a glimpse of it. The only thing they could make out is a huge shadow bent over a small stream. They could distinctively make out a pair of huge wings; they looked to belong to a huge bat.

The taller boy gasped then covered his mouth with a sudden shock of fright. "Is…is that a dragon?" The shorter pulled his friend down by the sleeve still watching the beast through the leaves in awe. They couldn't really tell if it is a dragon or not but surely those huge wings are a giveaway right? If so then this is their first encounter with a real, live dragon.

"Oi, did you bring your camera?" His friend grinned and pulled it out, "Thought you'd never ask, move aside so that I can get a clear shot." He crept sideways until there is room between plants to push the camera lenses through, he zoomed in on the beast. He could make out a hulking moving form of leathery wings and gray-white fur? Do dragons have fur? He shrugged and continued to watch it, willing it to turn around so that he could get the head of the creature. It continued to drink water from the stream, he could see the shadow of its face as it lapped up the liquid like some common dog or wolf. The clouds that are covering the nearly full moon moved aside so that the full light of the moon can fill the clearing. Then the creature refurnished it's thirst and looked up, bringing itself to its full height, gazing up at the moon. Now he can glimpse the beasts head which is covered in gray-white fur with golden eyes. He frowned. "I…I don't think that is a dragon. Looks more like a wolf to me." He tried to peer further when his camera is snatched from his hand then he is knocked to the side. "Let me see, y'fool!" the shorter peered curiously through the fence while is friend scowled at him.

The beast's ears flickered then almost in slow motion, it's head looked away from the sky and to their direction, while it's body turned and stiffened. It's ears are pricked to their direction as it narrows it's golden eyes.

"YAAAHH!" startled and fearful the shorter let out a yell of fright and fell onto his rump and scuttled backwards. "Shhh! Do y'want it to know we're here!" "Y'fool! It already does!" the shorter staggered to his feet and ran for it. Realizing that he is indeed right he too scrambled to his feet and ran to catch up with his friend. They ran and didn't look back. The woods itself seemed to awaken as crows took flight the rustling of their wings echoing everywhere. The breaking of twigs in the tree. They skidded to a halt after several minutes of running, sweating and looking around nervously. "Do'y think it saw us?" the shorter shook his head. The woods grew silent. "I think we lost it…whew" he finally said and hutched over panting and whipping sweat from his forehead. However before his friend could do the same, there is another sharp sound of rustling and more birds take flight in the distance…over these sounds came a long, loud howl which cut through the air like knives. A wolf is nearby but it sounded huge. Then with a yelp of horror the taller stumbled back looking at the sky and a huge shadow fell upon them. Huge wings expanded out the beast had taken flight and almost seemed to come at them from the center of the moon. "RUN IT'S HERE!" with a yell his friend got up and the ran full out constantly looking over the shoulders as the beast glided towards them. The assumptions of it being a dragon appeared to be true as a blast flames shot out of it's mouth scorching the trees and covering the snow with black ashes. An explosion followed, lifting the two boys off their feet. They landed hard in a ditch and cornered by the great beast. The taller boy then made a brave attempt to save them, he raised his wand and shouted the first curse that came to mind.

"STUPIFY!" a jet of red energy shot out of his wand strait towards the beast. It deflected the spell with a barrier then suddenly came around it. The spell rebounded on it's originator. He ducked just in time. His friend picked up his own wand and shouted "IMPEDAMENTA!" the same results came from the first attempt. Soon they were both attacking the beast as it hovered in midair.

"STUPIFY! ARONIA ESKAVAY! IMPEDAMENTA! RICKASEMPRA!" nothing seemed to work they kept try but each spell got deflected by the barrier surrounding the beast.

It seems that it's patients with the two boy has officially run out because it swooped down and landed, growling, barring all of it's sharp teeth and barked. Energy crackled around it as the air burned. Then it howled and shot a long range blast of flames at them.

"HIT THE DIRT!" the dove to either side and the tree behind them exploded at contact.

But the beast anticipated their move as two fire balls fallowed the blast, each going in opposite directions. One hit it's target while the other missed by inches. The shorter boy's screams pierced the air. He tried to put the fire out but it didn't go out. Then it picked him up by his arm, sharp teeth digging into his skin, lifting him off the ground. A sickening crack split the air like a gunshot. His arm broke, and blood splattered the snow. He screamed in agony, kicking at every bit of the beast he could get to… no harm done. It growled then shook him as though he were a tug a war rope given to a very playful and rough dog. More blood splattered the ground at the same time several more bones cracked. He choked up more blood. His friend seemed unable to move, he just sat there and watched his friend get torn apart by that thing. His eyes were wide with fright and horror. Then finally what was left of his friend stopped struggling and with a wet flump his body landed in a heap at the feet of the dragon…wolf beast…

Shaking with terror the taller boy could only stare up at the beast's golden eyes. Was it going to kill him too? It is a horrid site, blood and saliva dripped from its mouth, blood splattered down it's chest and front legs. It panted then turned towards him. He flinched squeezing his eyes shut expecting the pain. But when it didn't come, he slowly opened his eyes again. The creature is gone. But in its wake floated wisps of the barrier that had protected it. Looking around shakily for any signs of that thing he picked up his wand and slowly staggered to his feet. It is no where to be seen. Then he slowly let out a long whistling breath. He collapsed in some melted blood, sitting in wet pants he panted. Whew… that was too close…I was lucky enough to survive….but Herm… He looked over at the shredded corpse of his class mate. But even as he stared at it he blinked. Was it his imagination or did this guy have hair. He crept forward. It is hard to tell but he could distinctly tell that his 'class mate' is an older man. Polyjuice potion? What's that? There on his left arm is a mark. He couldn't make it out because it was the arm torn to pieces. He felt something soft touch his arm, it is the wisps of magic still surrounding the area from that beast.

Just as he is about to assume that the leftover magic won't do him any harm, he felt and unsettling sensations followed by great dizziness the world spun around him then all went dark.

3 Days later…

The Hogwarts express left the London station carrying many carefree, innocent, cunning, and mischievous students back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the second to last car sat a very popular group of people. These boys are popular in many ways, such as, the most trouble making kids in the whole school, attractive, smart, and a bit on the big headedness. They call themselves the Marauders.

James Potter is the ring leader of the whole group. He is 15 years old, 6' 2", lean and flexible, has beautiful hazel eyes and a mess of black really untidy hair no matter what he did with it. He flies in Transfiguration, DADA, and Care of Magical creatures. He is the most wanted man by all women in Hogwarts with the exception of one or two. He has a big head on his shoulders not to mention a humongous ego. And he is also an illegal Animagus, a stag, nick name is Prongs.

Sirius Black in second in line. He is 15 years old, a solid 6 feet tall, thin and strong, gentle, mischievous sky blue eyes and long black hair well kept in a ponytail. Sirius is kind of on the crazy side too. His best subjects are Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical creatures, Transfiguration and Potions. He like James is also on the most wanted list. He is always on the look out for a date or just someone to snog. Sirius is also always up to pull pranks on the Slitherins or to be more specific Severus Snape…oh pardon me… I meant Snivilus Snape. He too his also an Illegal Animargus, a grim, nick name is Padfoot, or in some cases, Snuffles.

Remus Lupin is third in line. He is 15 years old, 6'3", also thin and strong, gentle brown eyes and short brown hair with a few gray hairs. He has heightened senses: Smell, hearing, sight, touch, and taste. And sharp reflexes. All because he is a Werewolf. He is the reason his friends have become Illegal Animargus so that they could be with him when he changes to sort of 'groom' the wolf down to a more tolerable way. His nick name is Moony. He is by far the smartest of the lot, he flies in all classes. I tries to ovoid trouble as much as possible. And tries though unsuccessfully tries to keep the leashes on his friends. This year in his letter he has been made a Prefect. Though he has doubts that he will be able to keep them under control.

And Finally, we have Peter Pettigrew. He is 15 years old, a 5'5", sneaky gray eyes and a rat like face, and blond hair. He is a plump little boy always trailing after the others looking for 'big friends' to hang out with to keep himself safe from harm. Peter isn't very good in anything except maybe Herbology and Muggle studies. He needed all the help he could get in order to become an Illegal Animajus, he is a rat also called Worm tail. And the only reason he is popular is because he hangs out with James, Sirius and Remus.

Right now, Sirius and James are talking about what happened over the summer as well as plans for the opening of year prank. Peter is paying close attention and snickering in anticipation for the results of it. Remus meanwhile is looking at the Daily Profit. Idly scanning the page for anything interesting until he came across an article with a large photograph of what appeared to be a very ugly accident. He frowned as he scanned over the article carefully then glanced back at the picture. The picture showed a snowy woods scenery, but most of the snow and parts of trunks of trees were covered in blood and ash. In the dead center of the mess is a body being covered up. The moving picture showed the many wizards moving about inspecting the damage on the trees. Remus stared hard at the picture and didn't seem to notice Sirius trying to get his attention.

"Oi Moony, what do ya think about this? Moony? Oi!" Sirius snapped his fingers by his friends ears but either he is ignoring him or he as officially gone deaf. Annoyed that he wasn't getting a reaction, Sirius pulled in a deep breath and shouted. "MMMMMMMMOOOOOOONNNNNNNYYYYYY!!!!"

James only shook his head at his friend's behavior, Peter who was too busy thinking about the results of the prank jumped when Sirius yelled.

Remus also jumped, in fact he nearly fell off the seat. "What?" he snapped irritably.

Sirius grinned, "came back to the land of the living eh, Moony?"

Remus sighed looking weary. "What did you want, Sirius?"

"I was wondering when you were planning on asking that very question dear old Moony old pal." Sirius smirked, "I was thinking we should turn those bloody Slitherins into clowns, dress them up so that they look like their learning about high wire acts instead of magic. What do you think?" Sirius leaned forward trying to act professional and nudged his friend. Peter laughed as he again thought of what they would look like. James merely smirked, "I say it is a go, we haven't done the clowns trick since first year. And we only did it on Snivelis, remember?" His smirk got even bigger when Sirius and Peter burst out laughing at the lovely memory. Remus looked cross but even he couldn't keep the smile tugging at the corners of his lips away for too long.

Remus put the paper down for a moment, giving Sirius and James firm looks. "You know that I can't let you guys do this too long."

James raised a brow, "What makes you say that, Moony?"

Remus shrugged but look serious. "I was made Prefect this year."

"Your kidding…a-a Prefect. No! Really?" Sirius faked shock and looked up at the sealing crossing his heart. "Oh no…Prefect? Moony? Oh man that… is just GREAT!" He grinned evilly. "You could do even more damage then we can. You could take points off anyone man we have it in the bag this year! Those Slitherins don't stand a chance! One of the Marauders a Prefect. Oh yea." He rubbed his hands together cackling.

Peter grinned, "Don't forget about detention! Moony could give detentions too."

Remus raised a finger as if to point out something. "I have to have permission from a teacher to give detention. But my point is that just because I'm from Gryffindor, doesn't mean I won't take points off from my own house."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

James didn't seem worried about Remus taking points off they always have ways to convince him to do a prank anyways. Though he is curious about something. "Who are the other prefects? Per house I mean?"

Remus paused a moment then answered. "Well for Hufflepuff, its that Parker Boy and his brother; for Ravenclaw, it is that Patel girl, I don't remember the second; for Slitherin, It's Malfoy and Beletrix." Sirius gagged, "And the other for Gryffindor is Mrs. Evans."

James smiled, "I knew Evans would be Prefect. Hmm guess she will be a problem but nothing I can't handle. As for Malfoy and Belletrix…If those two even…" "They will Prongs, believe me those two prates will abuse their rights. I wouldn't be surprised if they picked on Gryffindor, especially all muggle born." Sirius scowled just what he needed, that bloody bitch tailing him, mocking him, oh how he would love to rip her tongue out and throw it down Moaning Myrtle's toilet.

The train began to slow down. "Ah, finally. We should get our robes on."

"Come on, how long is this going to take? I am starving here!" Sirius, as usual is the first to complain about food while the teachers sorted the first years into houses. Remus shook his head in exaggeration while James just smirked. Glancing over at the Slitherin table waiting for the feast to arrive. James and Sirius had only just got to the Great Hall a few minutes ago. For they had sneaked down to the kitchen to pull off their usual beginning of year prank on the Slitherins. Finally with Tom Williams sorted into Ravenclaw, the sorting ended. But no one took up the sorting hat or the stool. Remus raised a brow, "I wonder why they didn't take up the hat…"

"Maybe there is another first year who got lost to the great hall?" Spoke a boy a few seats down, he is a slightly over weight blond kid who is a 6th year. He is also a forgetful boy, much like Peter. He is Frank Longbottum.

James shrugged, "Guess we will find out in a minute."

**(From Jane's POV)**

Meanwhile, in the left hand side of the room, by the teacher's table there is a side room. Inside, the room is dark lit only by an eternal burning torch on the wall. A person leaned against the wall by the door. Her cloak hung loosely around her ankles. She has her arms crossed and her eyes out through the open doorway into the Great hall. She had watched as James and Sirius came in about five minutes after everyone else did. Her gaze is on James the whole time. 'I wonder…how my dear brother has been all this time.'

Just then the headmaster rose to greet the students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years please note that the dark forest is forbidden to all students, as some of our older students should know by now." His gaze met the Marauders who smirked at each other. "Now, before we begin this lovely feast, There is one more student to be sorted into the houses. She is in starting her 5th year as she spent her last four years in the good school of Durmstrang. She will be doing the rest of her education here and I hope all of you help her feel welcome. I introduce to you all, Mrs. Jane Maria Potter!"

The woman leaning against the wall in that room straitened, 'well it is now or never.' She marched out of the room, her head held high. Whispers broke out from the students as some of them pointed at her then pointed towards James, no doubt noticing their high resemblance between each other. Jane moved over to the sorting hat and placed it on her head.

"Ah a Daredevil are you? Plenty of courage I see…and smart too…You shall do well in…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted that last part and the Gryffindor table shouted and clapped. She took the hat off and handed it to Filch the caretaker of Hogwarts and set off towards the house of which she will be staying at. She took a seat next to Remus and Peter and across from Sirius and James.

**(Normal POV)**

"I introduce to you Mrs. Jane Maria Potter!"

"Huh? What does he mean, Potter? I thought you were an only child, James." Remus is confused. He wasn't the only one though. A lot of people were turned by this change of events. Sirius glanced at his best friend before looking around for the new 'prongslet'. Peter just looked dumb.

Out of the side door by the teacher's table came a person who, from their point of view, looked exactly like James. The same untidy black hair and cut, same jaw line, same hazel eyes, same height. But as the person came into the light, they noticed quite a few differences about him-er-her. Yes the person is indeed female, she has Medium-large size breasts, tall, lean body, she doesn't have James' nose but a smaller one instead. She didn't wear glasses like James did. And her name is Jane. If Sirius didn't know any better, he'd say that Jane is James' long lost twin. Err…nearly identical twin.

'So she finally came to Hogwarts…hmm.' James rubbed his chin watching his twin as she made her way over to the sorting hat and placed it on her head. There is a few minutes before the hat shouted out which house she belongs in. "GRYFFINDOR!" he grinned and clapped along with the rest of his house. Jane gave the hat to Argus Filch the care taker of the Hogwarts then scanned the table till she met his eyes. He nodded and she smirked, headed over and sat down between Peter and Remus.

**(From Jane and James' POV)**

'I wonder how my dear brother has been doing…' Jane wondered to herself as she stood watching everyone from the side room waiting for her cue to enter.

James felt a shiver run down his spine, followed by a funny feeling in his mind as though someone were trying to read it like a book. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the presence in his head. Slowly a smirk found it's way onto his face. He knew who it is now too. So he scanned the room because she can't try to enter his mind unless she is with in one hundred yards from him. He didn't see her so he concentrated on her essence and to communicate to her. _'Jane? I know you're here…can you hear me?'_

She felt her brother's presence, his essence touching hers. She closed her eyes and heard his voice in her head, she answered, reaching out to him. _'I hear you, my bother.'_

James sighed, _'Where are you? How come your not in school?'_

Jane smirked as she could sense his confusion. _'I am at school, before you even ask, I have transferred over to Hogwarts for my own reasons.'_

James raised an eyebrow, placing his jaw in his hand. _'Ahh…but we shall see what house you get put in first. You'd better not get put in Slitherin or I will think your 'reasons' are up to no good.'_

The two of them were only half listening to what Dumbledore is talking about, however when he mentioned that "The dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, as some of our older students should know." Jane raised a brow and so asked her brother_. 'What is in the forest to make it forbidden?'_

'_oh a lot of things, dangerous creatures. Unicorns and centaurs I hear. Why are you asking?'_ He leaned back slightly smirking, _'you wouldn't be thinking of going into the forest now would you?'_

Jane smirked as well, _'Maybe…sounds like fun…'_

James frowned, '_Jane…'_

'_just kidding, though it does sound interesting.'_

Dumbledore is now talking about another transferred student from Durmstrang, he smiled and motioned towards the room where Jane is standing. "I introduce to you, Mrs. Jane Maria Potter!"

Jane straitened and approached the doorway. _'now for this so called test. Wish me luck._' She squared her shoulders and strolled out into the Great Hall to many sounds of gasps and whispers filling the air. She spotted the stool with the sorting hat on it, she had a pretty good idea of what to do. She caught Dumbledore's eye and he nodded. She then sat down on the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head. She heard another voice in her head as she felt the aura of two very old wizards coming from the hat on her head. She remembered the hat's song. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slitherin, hmm. 'What do you have to say about me, sorting hat?'

"Ah a Daredevil are you? Plenty of courage I see…and smart too…You shall do well in…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted that last part and the Gryffindor table shouted and clapped. She took the hat off and handed it to Filch the caretaker of Hogwarts and set off towards the house of which she will be staying at. She scanned the table and spotted her brother.

James nodded, _'Not bad though I was expecting Ravenclaw for you.'_

Jane smirked, _'Can't be picker-choosers dear brother.' _She approached them. Remus and Peter scooted apart offering her a seat and she took it.

**(Normal POV)**

Dumbledore smiled, "Now, let the feast begin. Tuck in!" and with a wave of his hands, food magically appeared on all of the tables.

"Hear! Hear!" Both Sirius and James chorused before attacking the food. Well Sirius attacked the food, James started filling his plate. Remus watched the girl as she filled her plate with not almost all starches but some meat, pasta, and fruit. Eventually he turned to her holding out his hand, "I'm Remus Lupin." The swallowed her food, smiled and shook his hand, "Jane Potter, you must be a friend of my brother's?" He nodded, "Yes, I am; I am the most cleverest of the group. This is Peter Pettigrew next to you." He motioned to the small rat faced boy on the other side of her, he grinned and shook her hand in turn. "Hi!" Jane nodded, feeling more awkward with him then Remus, he had a sense of sneakiness in his aura. Before Remus could introduce the other friend who is rapidly stuffing his face. He some how swallowed that food and reached across the table and seized her hand bowing gentlemen like. "I, mame, am Sirius Orion Black, the most wanted man in Hogwarts! A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potter." He bowed again, making her giggle at his antics. James grinned from where he sat, repeated Sirius' actions in seizing her hand and bowing. "An I am James Potter, Quiddage Captain, and most popular guy in Hogwarts!" he boasted. Jane giggled, "don't you mean, most popular person? Besides I would have thought you'd have some competition, like Sirius here. If he is the 'most wanted man' then you'd come in second place, James."

Sirius grinned take her appraisal as a good complement then clapping James' shoulder. "You hear that mate? I am in first place!"

James settled back, "Yea right. Padfoot is always second in line."

Sirius shrugged and went back to his food. They continued eating for a while when Remus brought up the next subject to talk about. "So Jane, Why did you want to finish your education at Hogwarts rather then Durmstrang?" She paused a moment to swallow her chicken before making a hesitant answer. "Well…I just needed a change of pace, learn something other then the Dark arts as that is Durmstrang Major. Besides I had a pr-knack for getting into trouble. I couldn't count how many times I received detention. Being a Prankster and all…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at her as though he had only really noticed her. "Prankster eh? How good are you?"

Jane seemed pleased for the change of subject for some reason and smirked in Sirius' direction. "Why don't you give me a test, Mr. Black."

Remus groaned inwardly, she is asking him to give a test…this won't be a good picture. James smirked and shared identical grins of mischief with Sirius, while Peter is almost practically hopping in his seat in anticipation. Sirius leaned back rubbing his jaw expertly. "A test eh? How about you give someone in this room a total makeover…A person that I choose. It will all depend on the results and how good they are." Jane gave him an odd look. "What? Getting cold feet already?" She shook her head, "Is that all you have to offer?" At this Sirius is taken aback. This girl is asked for a real challenge. James then spoke up with an evil expression. "You have to give the person Sirius chooses a makeover, and not get caught. Let's see how well you do." Sirius grinned, "Okay, I choose…" he scanned the room then smirked evilly, "Dumbledore." He grinned even wider, " It is impossible not to get caught by him. I am betting 10 Galleons that you complete the makeover, but you do get caught. Any other bets?" James grinned, " I will bet 10 Galleons, Remus?" "5 Galleons, Peter?" "10 Galleons!" James nodded, "Right all bets have been played now lets see who gets the jackpot." _'You are so going to loose, sis.'_

Jane turned to the teachers table while slipping her wand out of her boot, (she isn't wearing the girl's uniform) and taking aim under the table then muttered a few well chosen words.

BANG!!

The air around the headmaster exploded and a multi-colored cloud of mist covered him completely, once it cleared, he looked almost alien. He had green scaly skin, large black orbs for eyes, long nimble fingers ending in supper soft feathers that tickle anyone they touch, his robes are now a deep red and black color. She left his long beard alone. Everyone except Professor McGonagall, A red haired girl down the table, and Jane though she is snickering under her breath. The loudest of the laughers are of course the Marauders.

McGonagall stood up and yelled in their direction. "POTTER! BLACK! DETENTION!" that whipped the smile of their faces, Sirius looked spluttered, "B-but Professor, It wasn't us, it was Jane…"

"I WOULD NEVER! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD PRANK THE HEADMASTER? YES I MAY HAVE CAUSED MAYHEM AT DURMSTRANG BUT I NEVER PRANK THE HEADMASTER! The nerve…honestly." Sirius is just about to make a comeback when Dumbledore, still transformed, spoke up. "Innocent until proven guilty Mr. Black."

Sirius looked as though he had run head on into a brick wall. He just sat there, gaping at Dumbledore. When he turned to say something to Jane he couldn't get the words out. There is a rustling as Dumbledore had just given the signal to go to bed. Jane grinned and left with the rest of the students. However once they reached the Entrance Hall she pulled the Marauders to the side with her hand held out palm up. "Pay up." Still disgruntled, they each began digging through their money bags. Sirius and James are both 10 Galleons short, Remus is 5 Galleons short, and Peter is completely broke, he is also missing a watch as he didn't have enough to pay off the debt. And Jane's money bag is 33 Galleons heavier plus a new leather watch is in her book bag. Sirius isn't happy to have lost so much gold in one day, how could he have been outwitted by a girl? And outsmarted too…oooohhhh that girl is going to pay for making him look like a fool. Smirking, he vanished from site.

Despite the fact that they were now currently poorer, James, Remus, and Peter were okay with it. Peter soon started babbling on about how good that prank was. James only grinned proud of his sister.

Suddenly up ahead is a loud cracking sound followed by a horrified yell and some laughter, then a boy pushed his way through, his wand is out and he is pointing it strait at Jane. The boy has long greasy hair and a long hooked nose. He has black pools for eyes. But as for what he is wearing…they could see what was so funny. The boy is wearing a pink tutu. Jane bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"POTTER! YOU DID IT! I KNOW YOU DID THIS! UNDO IT NOW!!!!" he pointed his wand at Jane, she knew she didn't do this though she could imagine why someone would though. But then again he had said 'Potter' so he probably meant her brother. So James playing gross pranks like this on other people? Hopefully not too often. While she is thinking, James stepped forward pulling out his own wand, "Your pointing that at the wrong person, Snivilly."

Was 'Snivilly' really the boy's real name? Oh I feel sorry for him already. The boy paused looking from one to the other, identical twins. "What did you do Potter? Clone yourself, I don't care which of you is the real Potter. STUPIFY!" he aimed for Jane, bur before she could react, James shoved her down and countered with a shield deflecting the curse back at him. "EXPELIARMUS!" the greasy haired boy's wand flew out of his hand and landed several feet away. James muttered another jinx and boils sprouted all of the boy's skin making him moan in pain before scrambling up, snatching up his wand and running away from them. James huffed then helped his sister up, "You okay?" She nodded though she seemed a bit miffed about something. "Who was that?" She watched as the greasy teen whipped out of site. "Snivelis. A dirty Slitherin slime ball." Jane raised a brow, "Is 'Snivilis' his real name?" James chuckled, "Nah! I'd feel a little sorry for him if it were…nope it's a nickname me and the guys call him. His real name is Severus Snape." Jane nodded though she kind of still wondered why they called him that. Her brother's voice entered her head. _"We call him that because of his reaction when we pranked him in first year. We put half a pound of spices in his food, it was so bad that he started blubbering. It was hilarious! So now we call him Snivelis."_

Jane didn't question her brother's idea of entertainment because she knew he is capable of interesting things. Though she had to admit that what they did to Severus in first real seemed a little cruel. James showed her around once they reached Gryffindor tower then pulled her aside. "I need you to promise me not to go near those Slitherins especially Snivilly and Malfoy, if they start bugging you call for me or Sirius, okay." Again Jane had that miffed look about her but she nodded seeing the pleading look in her brother's eyes. "Okay, I'll try." He beamed, "thanks."

About ten minutes later she excused herself to go to bed, Once she entered the room a parade of sound hit her head on, some of her roommates were screaming 'pervert' and throwing things at her and then a red head raised a wand to her. "POTTER! GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Jane ducked when a shoe came hurtling towards her then pulled out her own wand, "Will you people settle, I am NOT my brother! I am JANE POTTER not JAMES POTTER!!!" At once, the racket paused and then they all realized their mistake, this is fallowed by an uncomfortable silence. Then the red head who had been about to hex her approached apologetically, "I'm sorry, we ah….we thought you were…Pot- your brother…sorry bout that." Jane waved it off with an amused expression. "So' Kay, I get that all the time when me and my brother are in the same room. But still I don't blame ya, if I had been my brother then well." She motioned to the fact that two or three of her roommates were either half naked or in the underwear. The red head then hastily held out her hand, "I'm Lilly Evans, nice to meet you." Jane shook it and nodded to each of the others in turn while they introduced themselves. "I'm Angela Fig, mind you I will probably be the most insane gal here." Angela had long curly blond hair and teal colored eyes. Next to her is a blue haired, green eyed young girl who seemed to be the youngest in the room, "Hi, I'm Nymfadora Tonks, but please just call my Tonks. I hate that name 'Nymfadora'. Don't ask why but I do." And the other girl in the room is a girl whom with brown hair and brown eyes. "I am Alice Williams, (I don't know what her last name is). A pleasure to meet you."

Jane nodded and moved towards the extra bed where her trunk lay and pulled out some loose, silk pajamas. While she changed, Angela, perdurable called 'Angel', asked her what Durmstrang is like. She thought about it for a bit. She seemed a bit hesitant about something though as she spoke. "Well, as you probably already know, their major is in the Dark arts. I have learned many defense and offence spells there as well the basics in other magic's…including mind-leaching. That skill helps me find out some answers in the body or to help cure an insane mind. That is about as far I know in that rare branch of magic." The girls listened intently, Lilly looking a bit jealous. "Mind leaching eh? Oh that fact is enough to make me envy your ability. Why did you want to leave if you had it good already?" Jane hesitated then looked out the window, "Have you heard about the murder three days ago? I had known those two boys. The paper says that one of them is recovered and found to be in some kind of trance, they couldn't break him out of it." Alice looked taken aback, as it appeared most of the girls haven't received the paper yet. Lilly on the other hand has read the article. "Yes, I heard about it, I'm sorry for your loss…was it because of that that you left?" Jane nodded grimly. Lilly bowed her head apologetically and found an understanding for Jane's situation. Angel checked the time and said hesitantly, "We should go to bed…we've got class in the morning." The others nodded and turned out the lights.

As Jane lie in bed gazing up at the ceiling, her eyes shined of tears but none fell. What happened to those boys, won't happen again…not ever…

A.N. So what did you think? eh? I'm not spilling a word about what happens in the future...however on some chapters, there might be a few minor hints...not now though! Find out what happens on next chapter! Woot!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Mysteries & Classes

It is 4:00 in the morning, a time where all students should still be in bed. But not this morning, a single student creped among the shadows. She looks around the corners for any incoming teachers. Being her first time in Hogwarts, she doesn't know her way around very much and right now she is trying to find a way out. Sighing in frustration, Jane scowled, this place is like a giant maze. Where is the bloody exit?? Ah screw this, she found the nearest window and opened it, perched out on the window seal looking down. She is about 5 stories up. Taking a calculated risk she jumps out. As she falls, she raises her right arm and a chain shoots from it, the knife attached to the end of it snagged a neiboring tower and she swung down. A creaking overhead warning her that in five seconds she drops and lands catlike at the edge of the cliff by the lake. Standing up, with a flicker of her wrist the chain wound back up into the device on her arm. It is a harpoon used in her daredevil attempts. She smirks satisfied, and looks around. A much warmer climate then Durmstrang and to her astonishment, a much bigger Quiddage pitch then in Durmstrang. And then off to her right near the lake is a tree she has only seen once, A whomping willow. It's branches creaked as she approached it stopping just outside it's reach. "Looks like fun. Let me see what you can do..." She smirked and knowing that she would give her brother a heart attack if he knew what she is about to do, dashed forward.

Instantly the braches began swinging wildly, she ducked the first blow and dodged the second, the third knocked her to the ground. She rolled to ovoid getting squashed then continued to dance around the swaying branches until she tripped over a root and fell into a dark hole. She landed hard on her face, groaning she gingerly pushed herself up. Where was she? Some kind of passageway? She knew that breakfast wasn't due for another 30 minutes but her curiosity is pushing her to investigate this exiting discovery. She follows the passageway to wherever it may lead...

Meanwhile...back up at the tower, the others are just starting to wake. Sirius had set a little alarm to get himself up, at first he grumbled but then he remembered with glee the reason for this was. Grinning he jumped out of bed and jumped onto his best friend, "Wakey! Wakey! C'mon get up, sleep in too late and the plan won't get done!!! WAKE UP PRONGS!" Sirius turned into Padfoot and licked his friends ears, slobbering all over him.

"Urge...Ack! Padfoot...GET OFF! GOD THAT IS DISGUSTING!" James through the dog off him roughly, brushing the slobber off his face in disgust. Sirius turned back to normal and grinned down at his disturbed friend. "C'mon gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!" "Okay, Okay! I'm up, go wake up the others." "Righto! Oh MMMMOOOOONNNNNYYYYY!" James pulled himself out of bed and headed to the restroom, he laughed at the sound of distress and indignant shouts echoed from Remus's bed and soon after Peter's bed. They all dressed and headed down to the common room, smirking James grabbed a broom and flew up the girls dorm stairs and while still floating in the air aimed carefully through the door and muttered a few choice words.

About an hour later...

Lilly woke with a start wondering what had awakened her, 'probably because I slept on my tail again...'. Wait a minute... 'my TAIL!?' she jumped out of bed and saw herself in the mirror and screamed bloody murder! "POTTER! YOU BLOODY FING PRICK!!!" the occupants in the room yelled in distress as Lilly stormed downstairs glowering like an angry cat. She found him waiting for her in the common room with a grin on his face. "Take it off! I know you did it, take it off!" he gave her a raised brow, and smiled innocently but the gleam in his eyes are a dead giveaway. "Take what off, Evans? your clothes?" Sirius laughed and motioned to James to do it. Lilly face grew red, "No you numskull this!" she motioned angrily to her paws with razor sharp claws, the tail and the ears. "What do you think I am a cat!?" "Not just a cat, but a lion, Evans. Our house animal. I needed someone to defend Gryffindor next Quiddage match." "Well why couldn't you have used Sirius instead of me as your ginipig!" James shrugged, "I could have but you seem to suit the lion's fire better then he does and besides your a Prefect, prefects protect the students so why not." "Then why not use Remus, he is a Prefect too." "Now, now, I can't go around pranking a fellow marauder now can I."

Lilly growled feline like then slapped him leaving three long scratches on his face, "I won't repeat myself again, change me back or I will tell McGonagall then you were in the girls dorm, because you had to be pretty close to make these changes!" Grumbling, while holding his cheek muttered the counter spell on her. Once back to normal she stormed up the stairs.

"James, James, James...you are such an idiot." Remus muttered.

"What? What did I do?"

"Even I would have done better and that is saying something..." peter grumbled.

"What?"

"You poor soul..." Sirius grinned.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO ALREADY!"

"James everyone knows that Evans has the habits of slapping you and you give her RAZOR SHARP FINGERNAILS!? what were you thinking...my gosh." Remus shakes his head grimly.

"Oh...right..." James winced as he rubbed his cheek.

After for what felt like hours, Jane came across a stair case and followed it up. The tunnel is getting narrower, it is now to the point where she has to sidle her way through. Then without warning, her head collided with the roof or the trapdoor leading to the building above. Grumbling, she pushed the door open. It seemed to be easy to open, so easy that it nearly came off it's hinges. She pulled herself out of the tunnel and while seated on the floor, she looked around. The room she sat in is trashed, and filled with dust bunnies and cobwebs. In her mind there are two kinds of 'trashed' for a unkempt home like this. There is the trashed home where it hasn't been cleaned since it was built or people haven't cleaned after themselves since then. The other type of trashed is the fact that the furniture is practically torn to pieces, the leg of a table is torn off and laying several feet away, the cloth on the couches are torn and stuffing has spilled out about the floor, class covers the floor…it looked like a burglar came in and trashed the place…but then why would a burglar tear up the furniture? Would they be looking for something? Or why would a burglar come into a damp, run down house like this.

Jane pulled herself more completely out of the hole, pulling out her wand as she climbed to her feet. She cautiously began exploring the place more carefully. The kitchen is no better then the living room, class covered the floor in here more viciously then the other room, corners of cabinets have been ripped off. She noticed a small fridge and opened it, inside are mostly drinks, these haven't been touched much but they are by far the most well kept things she has seen so far. She tasted a bottle of pumpkin juice, it is fresh. This proves that someone actually lives here. Or perhaps these refreshments belong to the clean-up crew? She moved back out to the living room and for the first time notices that the windows are boarded up to keep others from the outside from looking in. She approached a door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge no matter which way she tried to open it. She got the feeling that it perhaps led outside, magically sealed to keep intruders out, this meant the only way in is through the passageway that leads from the Whomping willow…wow…what if…

She paused as a strange idea popped into her head, what if…this place isn't meant for someone to live in but to keep someone or something potentially dangerous in here, and keep others away from it. Because even the only way here is blocked by a dangerous plant so unless someone knew how to properly 'get passed' it, then no one would be able to get down here. It made more sense the more she thought about it. She would have to do some more investigating at the school to confirm her suspicions for this place. If it is true then the next mystery would be to find out whom or what is kept in here. Suddenly a sound reached her ears, she tensed listening hard. There is a scratching noise coming from somewhere overhead, on the second floor… The only other noises she has heard before now is the creaking noise of the shack itself as the wind blows outside. This new noise alerted her more so.

She tightened her grip on her wand and tiptoed upstairs. On the landed she moved towards the first door on her right…it was the only door here so…she slipped her hand around the handle, thinking of the spell she'd use once she moves inside. She could here the faint scratching noises just inside, her heart bumped in her chest as she gripped the handle. "Right…3…2…1…" she whispered to herself and flung the door open moving in ready to attack. The room is empty, it is a bedroom with moth eaten covers on the mostly kept bed but other then that the room is the best kept room in the house. But then she remembered why she was in here and looked around cautiously, she moved around the bed, sharply aiming her wand around like an investigator in the FBI or something. So far there is nothing… She peers under the bed, "Lumos…" her wand tip ignited, the light showed nothing under the bed. Then the scratching sound picked up again right behind her, she froze, still kneeling on the floor beside the bed. Sneak up on me…that won't do…She spun around shouting the first spell that came to mind, "EXSPELIARMUS!!" the light only burned a small hole in the wall behind her but just below it is a couple of rats scratching there way in the side of the dresser two inches to the left of the burned mark on the wall. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and groaned leaning back against the side of the bed. Just a couple of rodents…giving her a heart attack like that…the nerve…

She unconsciously glanced at the time on her watch then looked up at the ceiling…3 seconds later…she snapped her eyes back to her watch and a look of horror forming on her face. She is almost 10 minutes late for class!!! She leaped to her feet and charged out of the room, she vaulted the railing on the landing, and landed catlike next to the trapdoor and slid into the passageway then took off as fast as she could back down the tunnel to the school.

James is meanwhile growing worried, his sister hadn't even shown up for breakfast and now it is class time and she still hasn't shown up. He probably should have given her a map of the school when she first got here. Hogwarts is a lot bigger then Durmstrang, so naturally she'll get lost on her way to her first class. He sat drumming his fingers on his desk waiting for her to get to class, she has the same schedule as he does so. It appeared that McGonagall has also noticed her lateness to class and therefore scolded him because he should have waited for her to get up and show her around. She did have a point. But just as he was about to berate on himself about it, the class room door swung open with a bang and a certain person ran into the room panting from the effort of running all the way here...well she had gotten lost then she met a 7th year in her house who offered her a map.

"Mrs. Potter, your late. But as your are new here and to this school I will let it pass only this once. Now if you'll please take your seat." McGonagall scolded then continued on about the O.W.Ls and later N.E.W.Ts.

Jane took her seat next to Peter and a hufflepuff boy. She panted trying to catch her breath. Then Professor McGonagall passed out a turtle they were to turn it into a bowl. She, like her brother and Sirius did it in one try.

Next is Herbology with the Slitherens. She simply told her brother that yes, she did get lost which was why she was late to class. On the way there, James and Remus pointed certain things out to her as they headed to the greenhouse. The vanishing step, certain things that disappear or part of a door or portrait she will have to tickle in order to pass and so on and so forth. Finally they reached greenhouse number 5 and greeted Professor Sprout. "Ah your the new student, well I hope your good with plants." "I think I can handle myself." Jane smiled at her and continued in with the rest of the class.

"Right, today we shall be working with snakes. Who can tell me how you extract the venom from the snake? Ah Mrs. Evans."

Lilly who had her hand up immediately recited the book precisely. "First you approach the snake and wink, if it winks back you can start gathering it's venom by squeezing it's stomach, if it doesn't wink back then back away."

"Yes, exactly right, take ten points to Gryffindor. Now I will pair you all up, once you find your partners, one of you get a vile while the other approach your snake. Now I think, James and Sirius, Malfoy with Pettigrew, Severus with Jane, Remus with Grebe..."

Jane found the boy called Severus Snape who sneered at her. "Great another foolish Potter...You get the vile."

She shrugged and did as she was told while Snape approached the snake and winked at it which returned the wink. She returned and held the vile over the fang as venom squirts out of it while Snape squeezed the snake's stomach. Neither said anything as they took turns gathering the venom from the snake. During the whole class, Severus kept giving her looks almost as though he were expecting an attack from her or something. She ignored him and just paid attention to the task at hand. She and Snape retrieved 4 vials full of venom by the end of class earning 10 points to each of their houses.

Now it is break time, Jane and her brother don't have another class until sometime that afternoon. They all started to head back to the common room, "Well that was easy, for me at least. It didn't look like you and Sirius had much luck." Jane grinned because, the snake looked as though it would rather sink its fangs into them rather then let them collect the venom. Sirius shrugged, "We just got the one that got up on the wrong side of the bed. But anyway, why don't you tell us where you were during breakfast. And don't say you got lost because we know you know your way to the Great Hall."

Again, Jane shrugged. "I simply went for a little exploring and you know what the strange thing was? Hippogriffs." she spoke the password to the fat lady and they piled in and sat around the fireplace. "What?" Peter asked as he dropped his books by the couch. "I found a Whomping willow, played around with it and then I discovered a passageway hidden in the roots of the tree." Remus who had been reading a book went oddly still, while James and Sirius exchanged looks. Jane didn't notice any of this as she rambled on. "I followed and found it led to some rundown shack. At first I thought that someone must live there but then there was all the broken furniture, looked like some wild animal got in there somehow because the leg of a table was torn off and the cloth on the couches were torn. it was a mess. Would any of you guys know what the place is used for? Because I spent a couple hours there trying to figure that out. But then I realized that I was late for class and made a run for it." her eyes were still glazed over in wonder about the place.

"Well..." Remus cleared his throat, James and Sirius watched him uncertainly. "That is news to me. The first time I have heard anything about it. Why don't you ask the headmaster about it. He is probably the one here who might know something about it." Jane nodded, "I guess your right, I will do that then."

"...yea you do that." James muttered still watching his friend. But then the perfect interruption came at the right moment. Lilly had been walking by when she overheard what Jane discovered. "That sounds like the Shrieking Shack to me, you mean you actually found a way to get inside the place?" she sat down next to her looking most interested. But then James grinned, took hold of Lilly's hand and kissed it, "Why Evans, such a fancy meeting you here, what would you say if I asked you to hogsmead this weekend?" Lilly hissed and snatched her hand back glaring at him. "Only in your dreams, Potter." Jane raised an eyebrow at their behavior then Remus spoke up at the look on her face. "James here has a crush on Mrs. Evans, but his feelings so far aren't returned by her. So he is in quite a fix here."

"I heard that, Moony." James grumbled after Lilly stalked off.

Sirius laughed, "He asks her out ten times a day, each time gets rejected."

James through a pillow at him.

"Oi!"

Jane smirked at her brother, _so got a crush on an untouchable flower, eh brother dear?_

He only glared at her then picked up his stuff and disappeared up to his dorm.

A.N. Hello Me again, Just wait until I add a few more new characters...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Quiddage Tryouts

About 2 weeks have passed since Jane joined Hogwarts. She is taking a light load in her schedule.

Transfiguration

Potions

Charms

Herbology

DADA

Care of magical Creatures

Muggle studies

Arithmency

She shares the same schedule with her brother except he doesn't take Arthmency. She has quickly shown great promise in all of her classes. And she seems to treat all of her classmates, including Slitherens, like equals. Sirius doesn't get why she treats them like equals but he didn't ask her. She has also shared in on a few of their pranks for a good laugh.

One day, James began to notice her looking a bit peaky, perhaps she is feeling sick? She denies it of course, once he asked. But she still doesn't quite look right. When he had shared his feelings on the topic with Remus and Sirius, Sirius assumed that perhaps she has caught the flu or something. Remus didn't say anything because he too is started to look peaky, though he hopes that Jane's sickness isn't the same as his.

The next day, classes went quite normal well as normal as they can go, what with the constant pranks done by the marauders. Jane joined in on a house prank against the Slitherens. The only reason she did is because it was for fun, no one got hurt or humiliated, which she thinks is incredible low and dishonorable. Sirius had turned them all into clowns, basic make up with the red nose. James did the clothing, and Jane did any extra parts such as wings, ears, and tails. Remus refused to join in because of his Prefect duties, and Peter wasn't skilled enough to do much of anything. The consequences was that she, James and Sirius were given a weeks worth of detentions for it. But it was worth it. They are now sitting in the trophy room cleaning and polishing each item without magic. Sirius is still geeking off about it. "Did you see the look of Snivili's face when we made him a clown-bat? Hahahahah…that was hilarious. Great work with the bat wings and snout there Jane!" James laughed along with his friend while Jane just shrugged. " You two did pretty good too but then again that was easy work." Sirius buffed out his chest with pride at the complement while James smirked.

They continued to work on the trophies one by one; Jane then noticed for the first time that James and Sirius weren't really working 'without magic'. She could see that they rolled down their sleeves on their cloaks so their hands are covered, she could see them waving their 'hands' ever so slightly making their trophies sparkling clean while with the other hand only pretending to clean them with a cloth. She glared at them; she is the only one doing this the proper way. "I thought Mr. Filch took our wands while we do our detentions as we are 'supposed to be cleaning these without magic!" The two boys didn't flinch at her disapproving tones she used but grinned on the contrary. "Did you honestly expect us to do all of this the Muggle way? I think not. Those wands we gave Filch are fake, you know just smooth sticks carved out of wood but with no core in them." Sirius remarked also answered her unspoken protest with an explanation. Jane scowled; she didn't need a description about fake wands. But more to the point, they are cheating. She turned her glare to her brother.

'_Didn't mom teach you any discipline? You can't keep doing things the 'easy' way.' _

James smirked and did a little mock polishing on his own trophy, though his eyes glanced at her with innocence. _'Course I can, it is so easy to trick Filch this way. Besides I always prefer the easy way out rather then the hard way out.'_

Jane rubbed the remaining grease polish into and around her trophy, shaking her head. _'Eventually dear brother, you won't be able to find an easy way out of a situation. And by then you will wish you did things the proper way.'_

After detention, James and Sirius headed off to join Remus and Peter at lunch. Jane on the other hand had to go to Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss a few things. At reaching the Gargoyle she spoke the password 'lemon drops' and took the elevator stairway up. She approached the great oak doors and was about to knock when she heard voices. Curiously, she moved closer to the door, listening through the key hole.

"—But surely you'll take it, Albus?" a male squeaky voice asked.

"My dear Cornelius, I have no intentions in becoming the next Minister of Magic. I stand by my decision; I wish to stay here at Hogwarts, till my dying days."

The person known at Cornelius seemed to stutter a protest but is cut off, "Now, I do believe that you came here under different priorities?"

A moment's silence, then Cornelius continued with an air of a man whom got rejected, "Ah…yes, about that Murder at Durmstrang that happened a few weeks ago? We have finally managed to revive the surviving victim, he doesn't have too many memories of what happened but, The formal Minister of Magic, Hedgerow, as asked me to inform you of the situation in order to give him your thoughts on the matter…and to ask that he takes one of your students into cutesy for a few hours for questioning."

Jane tensed listening still more closely.

Dumbledore spoke now, "Of which of my students do you speak of, Cornelius?"

There is a shuffling of papers, "Mrs. Jane Potter, she is your recent transfer student from Durmstrang?"

Bewildered, Jane wondered what in the world could they want with her, for she hadn't been anywhere near the scene when it happened…

"And what about Mrs. Potter does the Minister suspect?"

"The surviving victim could only tell us the following:"

Looking for a girl who left the school after curfew.

Something about seeing a dragon in the forest.

Had taken a picture of the thing.

Stuttered babble on something about blood and death.

Finally noticing that the friend of his didn't look like himself even after all he'd been through.

"We've already figured out that the boy's friend was a Death Eater because of Polyjuice potion, when we searched the area, we've found no camera. Still no sign of the beast who slaughtered the Death Eater…but that comes to another Mystery, why did it attack the Death Eater and leave the boy? We've checked him; he doesn't bare the dark mark. But then we found out about Jane's transfer to Hogwarts and wondered if she knew anything about it. That is why we wish to take her for a few hours."

Jane tensed more so, Do they know? She started to back away from the door, feeling a bit foreboding.

"Well I don't see why she can't go, except that she is a bit sick. She may wish to get a bit better before going to the Ministry." Dumbledore explained.

Fudge agreed with that, and then they both set a time when she should be well enough to go. Then she heard the unmistakable roar of a fire with Fudge shouting, "Ministry of Magic" and a whooshing sound. Jane hesitated for a few moments then reproached those oak doors. She knocked thrice.

"Come in, Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore answered.

She moved inside briefly glancing around at the many instruments then at the phoenix called Fhawkes. Finally her gaze fell upon the headmaster himself. "Please have a seat, Jane." She sat.

"Lemon drop?" he proffered a bowl of yellow suckers towards her. She politely took one.

Dumbledore took the bowl back then placed the tips of his fingers together and peered over them at her. "I believe you have overheard what Cornelius talked to me about?"

Jane winced feeling a tad guilty for eavesdropping. "I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to listen in on the…" Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her, but he is smiling to reassure her that he really doesn't mind. "As you've heard, the ministry would like to take you into their cutesy for a few hours; I had informed him that you will be excused from your classes next Monday, assuming that you shall be feeling better by then?"

Jane nodded mutely.

Dumbledore nodded himself, "As tomorrow night is the full moon, I'd suggest that you head off to Madam Pomfrey so that she may aid you in anything you'll need, I shall inform the Professors that you will not be in class for the next few days. Be sure you come by my office once more after Dinner at dusk.. Off you go."

Jane again nodded before heading out of his office.

Once she reached the Great Hall, she noticed at once that her brother and Sirius did something because there is a disturbance over in the Slitherin table. Upon closer inspection, she spotted the greasy haired boy called Severus Snape being scrubbed to death by a huge bar of soap. The bar of soap had 'arms' and little bars of soap for 'hands'. She giggled at the poor boy who is trying to fend it off.

"Hey Jane, over here!" Sirius hollered over from their table, waving his hand.

When she approached she noticed Lilly looking really annoyed and glaring down the table at her brother as well as Sirius with disapproving glares. But Jane shrugged her off, seeing as it was just another harmless prank. "So what did Dumbledore want with you?" Remus asked curiously once she sat down. She shrugged, "Oh nothing just something to do with my classes…and speaking of which I won't be in class for the next couple of days. I've got some personal business to take care of." Remus rose and eyebrow, "What kind of business?" Jane didn't say a thing but instead asked him if he would take notes for her while in class as he shares the same schedule as she does. Remus nodded and didn't push the subject as it is very personal.

"Hey James, when is Quiddage tryouts?" a 3rd year boy came up and poked James in the back. He took a moment to answer the question. "This weekend, we need tryouts for Beater, and Seeker. However if you wish for more information, ask Frank Longbottom." The boy nodded and left.

Jane seemingly relieved for a change of subject leaned in to ask one of the questions she had been wondering. "So, I take it you play Quiddage, James?"

James grinned and nodded though looking at her as though she were nuts to think that he would go anywhere without flying his broom. "Of course! I play the position as Chaser along side with Author and Frank, Tonks plays Keeper and Sirius plays Beater. We haven't been able to find a Seeker and our last Beater graduated last year."

Jane nodded, "I see."

Sirius swallowed his food and leaned forward, "Why don't you tryout for the team, I'll bet you will be able to get on no problem."

She grinned, "Already signed up for it last week, Sebastian did the same."

Sirius blinked confused, "Who's Sebastian, your boyfriend? Man you have only been here a couple of weeks and you already have a boyfriend?"

James frowned at this, "I hope not."

Jane waved it off, "We are just friends, and besides you guys have met him before, he is the late transfer student from Las Angelis in America, remember? His name is Sebastian Snape."

Sirius wrinkled his nose and made a face as though he were remembering something nasty, "Ah right, that guy…I honestly don't know how a Snape made it into Gryffindor…At least that one washes his hair…"

"He isn't all that bad, actually in comparison to Severus, he is cool." Remus remarked.

Sirius shrugged, "Whatever you guys say."

Jane had to leave for her evening class, Arithmancy. She only gets this class at least twice a week. On the way she spotted the person whom she has been needing to ask a question of, he was also the topic of the conversation with her brother and his friends earlier. The boy has long, clean black hair tied back in a pony tale, he has ink black eyes and a lean build. Today he wears a bright tie-dyed t-shirt and faded blue jeans under his Gryffindor uniform. He has the same hooked nose as a certain Slitherin we all know. His name is Sebastian Snape, he and Severus are twin brothers. But according to Remus he is for a better word to put it, cool. And he is so right about it too.

"Oi, Sebastian! Wait up!" Jane called as she jogged to catch up to him. He turned and smiled at her, "Jane, hello! How are you?" he waved her over, moving aside to let a bunch of students get by. Jane weaved her way towards him. "Hey I have been meaning to ask you a question…Well a favor really." Sebastian raised a brow and waited. "Oh, what of?"

"It's about tomorrow, think you could cover for me in class? I won't be able to go. Because you see a friend of mine, Angie Browgray in Bulgarian has been in an accident and I need to see her. So I won't be in class for at least a couple of days." Jane explained her situation without faltering, Sebastian gave her a feeling that perhaps he is X raying her for lies then nodded. "Okay, no problem. I will make sure to write out four copies of notes to you from all of our classes." He grinned and added slyly. "And then some."

Jane smirked, "Oh really, sounds like fun. You do that then. Though, only two copies of notes will do."

He merely grinned, "Whelp now that I've done my promise for today, care to join me in the Library for a bit of studying?" He offered his arm to her with a bit of a bow.

Jane giggled at his behavior, thinking that he and Sirius would make such good friends. giggles "Thanks but no thanks, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to see him at Dusk. Perhaps another time?"

Sebastian straitened and shrugged, "eh? Ah well. Another time it is. See you later then?" He straitened his bag on his shoulder and started down the hallway in the direction of the Library. Jane nodded and started off in the opposite direction.

Next day, Sebastian kept to his promise to the best of his abilities and paid extra attention in class. Remus had been told by Professor McGonagall that Jane isn't feeling well; and so he took notes for her as well. James seemed a bit curious what happened to her and so after his first two classes headed down to the hospital wing to find that his sister didn't occupy any of the beds and is informed that she went home. Madam Pomfrey didn't say what was wrong with her. Later that day they found out from Remus who found out from Sebastian that she went to visit a sick friend who was in an accident. This seemed to confuse Remus a bit because from one person he heard that Jane is sick then from another person he was told that she isn't the one who is sick but is actually visiting a sick friend in Bulgarian.

The day after that, Remus could be found at the hospital wing recovering from an overnight illness and is unable to go to class that day. So Lilly copied her notes to lend to him once he is better..

Three days later, Jane still hadn't shown up and James began to get a little concerned and owled his parents to ask if they new anything on Jane. Their reply letter had been that she is almost ready to come back, and to answer one of Remus' questions about visiting a sick friend as an excuse to miss important classes, was informed that the person in question grew up with Jane an is considered a sister to her rather then a close friend.

Jane returned on the Forth day looking a bit weary but another then that completely in good health. She didn't say much about her 'friend' except that she is in bad shape and that Jane promised to visit her again about the same time next month. After about two weeks of similar questions being tossed at her it quickly became old news. She received two copies of notes, one from Remus and another from Lilly and received a long lectures that took about a full day from Sebastian on classes. He would have written the lectures down if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't read. All in all she caught up in her classes in no time at all.

A week later; Jane, Sebastian and Tonks could be seen heading down to the Quiddage pitch along with a bunch of other Gryffindor students trying out for Beater and Chaser and Keeper.

Jane carried with her a comet 260, and Sebastian had a shooting star, both brooms bran new and state of the art broomsticks. At the front of the crowd is what's left of the Gryffindor team: Author Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black and James Potter. Frank is Captain so he started out his speech, "Alright welcome to the first Quiddage tryouts of the Term, now once we've separated you off into groups, we'll start with the Chaser tryouts, then Beater and finally Keeper. Right all of you trying for Chaser, line up by Author. Those trying out for Beater, your over by Sirius. And those trying for Keeper your with me."

The group separated into three smaller groups, Tonks stayed where she was because she is trying out for Keeper, Sebastian headed over to the group surrounding the Beater post and Jane found herself with the Chasers.

The chaser tryouts weren't very good, it appeared the most of the people who came were only wannabees because some of them didn't even know how to properly ride a broomstick. Those who did, were a bit clumsy with the ball. When it became Jane's turn she handled the quaffle better then anyone in her group and made several spectacular scores. Frank blew his whistle and said that Jane Potter won the post for Chaser. Her brother, Sirius, Tonks and Sebastian cheered her.

The Beater tryouts were brutal, some of the people had terrible aim and hit the bludger into a couple of first years who came to watch the tryouts. Sebastian saved Lilly while still on the ground, he successfully hit that bludger while still on the ground, then the final test was that Sirius and Sebastian take to the air and pelt the bludger back and forth between one another. Sirius came out of it with a black eye when James took the other bat and hit another bludger at him as instructed, He slipped off his broom to hang upside down off it and whacked the incoming bludger at Sirius. But still Sebastian won the Beater post.

There were the one person trying for Keeper and that is Tonks, she got it no problem.

The Gryffindor team is complete:

Author Weasley – Chaser

Frank Longbottom – Chaser

Jane Potter – Chaser

Sirius Black – Beater

Sebastian Snape – Beater

Nymfidora Tonks – Keeper

James Potter – Seeker

A.N. There now isn't that a good looking team for the Gryffindors? I believe I mentioned a new character by the name of 'Sebastian'? He isn't actually my charater, but a friends. She however doesn't mind me using him. This is sort of a combined effort fic. I could only go so far with the Fantacy crossover and needed something to make it more lively. My friend gave the hand that I needed, so I shall mention what was my idea and what was her idea as the story progresses. Anyway Learn more about 'Sebastian' in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

The Snape Brothers

Albus was seated at his desk filling out papers the only sound to be heard was the scratching of his quill and the snoring of the portraits of the headmasters of the past. There is a bright flash of green and the roar of flames as a figure seemingly all arms and legs tumbles out of the fire place. "Oomph! Ow." Albus looked up at the intruder and stood to greet him. "May I help you young man?" Messy long black hair is pulled roughly out of a sharp and angular face. "Ugh soot." The young wizard brushes vigoursly at his clothes and shakes his head in a canine fashion. Albus clears his throat. "Oh sorry professor" sticks out soot covered hand pulls it back and rubs at against his shirt glares at it for becoming more sooty and grins sheepishly. "Umm... I'm, oh here" hands the headmaster a soot covered folded piece of parchment. Albus looks over his glasses at the young wizard and reads the parchment. As the young wizard attempts to make himself somewhat presentable.

_Dear Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore ect,_

_Mr. Sebastian Maldictus Melodious Salazar Snape has fulfilled the transfer test requirements to attend your fine establishment. His grades are as following_

_Transfigurations E_

_Charms E_

_Potions A-_

COMC A

DADA O

Arthmency O

Ancient Runes E-

Astronomy A

Divination P

Dueling O

Herbology E

Muggle Studies O

History of Magic O

Flying E

EXC E

We hope that you are able to find a place for him at your school.

Sincerely yours,

William Barnaby III

Albus frowned at the letter in confusion and glanced at his new student briefly before re-reading the letter. Sebastian is standing in front of the fireplace; he had managed to clean himself off. He is now standing over by Fawkes admiring him.

Albus cleared his throat, "Have a seat, Mr. Snape."

He jumped slightly then slid into a seat, sitting up ready for whatever Albus will throw at him.

Albus sighs and pushes his glasses up then gave him a looking over; he appeared to be in deep thought. Finally he spoke, "Well this is unexpected, but I welcome you to Hogwarts, Mr. Snape."

Sebastian nodded, "Thank you, sir. I've always wanted to come, ever since my brother came here."

"And your brother is Mr. Severus Snape?"

Sebastian's eyes get huge and he starts to turn pale, "Oh...God... No, I'm in the wrong school...My brother is Luscious Malfoy Snape..."

Albus gazes at him for a moment then starts to shake his head, when he looks at him again, you could see that twinkle in his eyes. "And your brother isn't a twin?"

Sebastian shook his head grimly, "Nope, he has blond hair and blue eyes, and is a bit of a know it all. If you ask me. I worry about him at times...I think he wants to have a 'change' done if you know what I mean. He wants to be called 'Lucinda' in his spare time."

Albus raised a eyebrow then casually pulled out his wand and put it to the side of his head, "Would Luscious Malfoy please report to my office, thank you...And will Severus Snape also report to my office." he placed his wand back down and places his fingertips together and gazes almost mischievously at the ceiling. They waited in baited silence until they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Severus walked in followed by Luscious both looking at though they just got pulled from an important lesson probably from potions class. Severus eyes found his brother and they narrowed, an eyebrow twitching slightly. Luscious approached the headmaster's desk, "What did you need, Professor?" Sebastian waved at his brother. Albus motioned to Sebastian then asked Luscious with that twinkle if possible getting brighter in his eyes. "I believe we found your long, lost, brother, Sebastian Snape, Malfoy. And that you never informed me that your real name is Lucinda Malfoy?" Luscious gives a look as though he had just grown three more heads and possibly a mad eye like Moody. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." "HELLO LUCY HOW ARE YOU!" Malfoy found someone actively hugging him to submission.

"He and I are NOT related." Severus moans and points at the disturbing sight before him then started to look at a book or something in the office when it became his turn to be hugged into submission. "Hello Stranger, whom I haven't met befoer in my life, long time no see." Severus struggled but found that either he had gotten weaker or his brother had gotten stronger and it anoyed him to hell. "Get...off...of...me...you...idiot..." Sebastian looked hurt; "I'm touched, you actually called me an idiot for the first time in 5 years, Idiot, I'm so happy!" hugs him tighter. Severus eyes twitched worse and struggled to remove him from his body. To no avail of course. "You and Black will make such lovely friends, GET OFF ME!!!" Sebastian blinked, "Who is 'Black'? You actually think I'll make friends with someone that quickly. I am shocked." Lets him go and thinks about it while his brother glared at him. Malfoy raised an eyebrow but stayed away from the hugging menace. Albus cleared his throat, "As much as I would rather let you three reacomindate with one another, I believe I should sort Mr. Snape into a house and give him his schedule."

"Put him in Hufflepuff, it is the only house that will tolerate him..." Luscious grumbled brushing himself off. Severus also proceeded to brush himself off, it appears he forgot just how annoying his brother can get just after staying in one room with him for barely 10 minutes.

Albus pulled down the sorting hat and placed it upon Sebastian's head. _I've seem some strange minds before, I thought Black and Potter were bad...this is...GRYFFINDOR!!! GET ME OFF THIS FOOL'S HEAD NOW! PLEAHHHEHEHEHSSE..." _

Sebastian blinked once, blinked twice... "Err. What was that? Is it off its rocker?"

"No but apparently you are..."Severus grumbled.

"Right, I shall inform Minerva of her new recruit," Sebastian snapped to attention military style. "Now to give you your schedule...at ease." he slouches as though his bones just fell out of his skin. "Let me see:"

_Transfigurations _

_Charms _

_Potions _

COMC

DADA

Arthmency

Ancient Runes

Astronomy

Divination

Herbology

History of Magic

Sebastian looked his new schedule over then almost looking disappointed, "Ah... is that it? Don't you think I need more classes to keep me busy???" Albus smiled at this, "Oh I'm sure you will find lots of things to do, especially if you find the most popular group in Gryffindor to hang out with." Sebastian shook his head rapidly, "oh nononono, I can't stay with the popular type... they make me itch..." starts scratching his arms then his back."Aah look what you made me do it has started...Severus help me." Collapses and starts twisting and turning on the floor scratching at hard to reach places. Severus ignores his brother as though he just another annoying instrument then asked the headmaster if he could return to class before he gets pulled into something that he will be unable to surface for the next month. Malfoy nodded then all but dragged Severus out of the room to class. Sebastian looked hurt. "Am I really that hideous or am just annoying or agitating or..." "You don't want us to answer that question, kid." a portrait mutters. He blinks, all comedy gone from his face. He turns and starts to say something when his eyes glazes over and started muttering nonsense. Albus massaged his forehead and listened to what he had to say. The nonsense starts to become clear:

_The serpent wolves have returned,_

_Woe to the darkness,_

_Joy to the light,_

_Alike but not,_

_He and she,_

_The chosen ones be._

He blinks and comes back to himself, face is pale, eyes are wide and his hands are shaking. Albus ushers him to a chair and hands him a goblet of juice. Sebastian takes it but doesn't take a sip, "I went funny again..." Before Albus could question him about it a knock on the door sounded and Professor McGonagall came in looking livid, in her wake is Sirius and James looking like nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Sebastian snapped into attention when she entered. Albus raised a brow then turned to face his new guests. "Ah, Minerva, I was about to call you for some other business. And good morning to you two, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." Sirius grinned and bowed dramatically, James mimicking him. "Good morning headmaster, how are you this glorious morning?"

Sebastian raised a brow and watched the two at their antics. Sirius pulled out of the bow and spotted him then smirked. "Looks like someone got to you before we did, Snivilus." Sebastian looked down at his Hawaiian shirt and jeans and then back up at Sirius, "What? This is how I always dress, and if you mean the soot then that was the flu network. And what is with the 'Snivilus' remark?" Sirius looked confused then decided that whoever got to him before they did must have whacked him a little too hard over the head. "Ah, did you hear that, Prongs, Snivilly can't remember his own name." James raised a brow then crossed his arms and waited while Minerva explained what prank they did THIS time to the headmaster. Sebastian looked annoyed then spoke as though he is speaking to a sergeant in boot camp. "My NAME is Sebastian Maldictus Melodious Salazar Snape, and you'll do well to remember that. Private."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what is with the 'AND YOU'LL DO WELL TO REMBER THAT. PRIVATE.' attitude?"

Sebastian grumbled, "For the past five years I have been going to boot camp, worm."

Sirius looked mocked hurt, "What do I look like? A lovable dog or a slug that craws so slowly on the ground? You look like a parrot out of place, you should go back to where ever you came from before you start learning how speak, ' Carrot want a cracker?'"

"It is 'Polly want a cracker', sits down you dog, or is it maggot?"

"Yea whatever why don't go have fun with your chemistry set!"

"What chemistry set? I hate potions! How about YOU go burry a bone"

"Why don't you make me Snivilus, I'm sure you don't have what it takes and dirt like you should crawl back into the little icky slimy hole where you belong."

"Why don't you...SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" at that moment Sirius chocked and started to franticly run his hands over his face as his mouth seemingly vanished from his face. James pulled out his wand and advanced on the two to separate there little yelling match. "HALT!" Minerva shouted and Sebastian resumed his earlier position looking shocked, he didn't expect anything to really happen, as she undid his magic on Sirius who after making sure that his face is whole, he pulled out his wand and glared at him as though daring him to speak another word. Sebastian started apologizing nonstop, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"It is fine Mr. Snape, no harm done." Albus explained then told James and Sirius that for there earlier prank will be paid for and they have detention with professor sprout that weakened. "Now, I want the two of you to be proper Gryffindor in welcoming your new classmate." The two gaped at him, "But professor, you can't mean that he... That filthy...scuse me professor..." "Mr. Black I see you and Mr. Potter has mistaken young Mr. Sebastian Snape to be his twin brother, Severus Snape. You will welcome him to this school and to your house as a Gryffindor."

Sirius looked horrified, then said that he will meet James in the common room and abruptly left the room. This left James to show Sebastian to the Gryffindor house. When they got dismissed James kept his wand out just in case and led him through the corridors. Sebastian hesitated then spoke up, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, he just made me so angry then it just happened...I didn't mean for it to happen." James came to a halt then really looked at his new classmate. "Well, you are different they your brother, I will give you that. He would rather spit at my feet then apologize for anything." Sebastian shrugged, "You get used to it." James nodded, "You'll have to get used to Sirius, he doesn't like people like your Brother." he mutters something else under his breath then continues, "Anyway, and you play quiddage?" "I played beater." "Great, we could use a beater on our team, why don't you join up?" he shrugged, "maybe." James nodded then stopped and saluted a Portuguese as it swooped by rattling suits of armor. "Hi Peeves!"

Peeves have a certain respect for the Marauders because of their trouble making abilities so he doesn't joke much about them or around them. He swirled in the air and returned the solute to James, "Fickle Potter is on a walker, and taming a newbie to the talker!" He swooped over to Sebastian the wind he created blew Sebastian's hair back and he spotted a type of hicky on his neck and grinned nastily, "Looky looky what the kitty drug in to the hotty spotty!" Sebastian rubbed at his hicky and glared up at Peeves who did a flip and mimicked a cat biting his neck by holding a helmet of a suit of arms. He glares then smirks most sinisterly and mutters a spell, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Peeves who doesn't notice and continues to mock him. There is a flash of light and Peeves is now in a jar then it shrinks down to a 5 inch tall jar with peeves looking alarmed and hitting the glass shouting. "LET ME OUT YOU BIG NOSE PRICK!" He smirks and picks the jar up and brings him to his face and whispers, "I'll let you out if you promise not to insult my girlfriend again, if you continue to do that however, I will exercise you..." pulls out a bottle of holy water and shakes it in front of him."However, I will make it worth your while to leave me alone..." Peeves rose in Indian style and raised a hand to his chin rubbing it, "you'll make it worth my time eh? What can you do? I wonder?" Sebastian smirked, "Zonko products and some inventions of my own that I think you will find most enjoyable..."

"Eh fun it sounds fun! But is it really just a joke and peeves no likes it when people say non usable things to peeves!"

Sebastian smiles and places his hand in a fist on his heart, "I swear upon my powers as a wizard."

Peeves grinned and did a flip inside the jar then gave a thump up. "Peeves agree and will speak not of feline friend and will reek hell upon all those who crosses his path next." laughs manically and does another flip in the jar. Sebastian bows politely and opens the lid and lets him out. He comes out and swoops about and rattles the suit of arms then races off. "Peeves shall wait for Peeves prize!"

James who had been leaning against the wall looking highly impressed so far at this display of knowledge to 'tame' a porteguised. "I'm impressed, usually no one can tam him except for the bloody barren."

"I just threatened him with eviction from his only home. Of course it will tame him."

"Potter! What are you doing down here!" A voice pierced the air and the two looked down the hall as a young red haired woman came marching down the hall, A prefects badge on her uniform. She surveyed the scene and glared at James. "What are you doing? Hexing Severus again! 5 points from Gryffindor." James grinned and started ruffling up his hair and opened his mouth to greet her, "Hello Evans, fancy meeting you here. You want to go out with me and enjoy your loving fiery self?" He continued to ruffle up his already messy hair making it look windswept. Lilly looked a little annoyed and said "Go snuff yourself Potter, and Snape I believe it wise for you to return to your common room now. But before you go, "Finite Incantame". "She pointed her wand at him. But nothing happened and he gave her a confudled look. She frowned and tried again then glared at Potter. "5 more points from Gryffindor, and I am going to advise another detention, Potter." With that she storms off to find McGonagall.

"Err; what was with that...her...why? What is going on????" Sebastian pleaded with James who just burst out laughing after she left.

"She doesn't know that your Sn-Severus' brother. You'll probably have to get used to being addressed as your brother until they get used to telling you two apart. I have to deal with the same thing." James explained the situation to him as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

Sebastian probably caught the slip but decided to ask about that later. Once the entered the Common room, Sirius looked up and called James over but purposely glared at Sebastian as if daring him to come over. Sebastian sighed and approached anyway, "Look, Sirius, I said I am sorry for what happened at Dumbledore's office."

Sirius huffs and goes back to talking to two other boys and pointing at a piece of parchment. He could hear him saying things like 'filthy slime ball' and 'turning his hair into snakes'. James shrugged and joined the guys with planning their next prank. Sebastian sighs and goes over to a different corner and pulls out a book, pokes it with a wand so that it will start talking to him. It begins talking in a voice so boring that Bins is more interesting.

A few minutes later, while he starred at his book, soaking the words in. The voice reading the book abruptly changed to a female voice as someone had picked it up and started reading it aloud while commenting on the good choice of subject. He looked up to see James reading the book to him; he took a double take and found that he is actually a she. He remembered him saying that he has a twin. Apparently a twin sister. She looked exactly like him despite their sexual differences. Sebastian sits up and asked her what her name is? She smiled, "Jane Maria Potter, the twin sister to James Herald Potter. You?" He smiled and stood taking her hand and kissing it charmingly. "I am Sebastian Maldictus Melodious Salazar Snape, the twin brother to Severus Mortimer Celestial Prince Snape. A pleasure to meet you milady."

She grinned, snickered a bit. "Well, and I thought Professor Dumbledore had a long name. It appears I've met one of his equals in that area of experties. How do you do."

He smiled and sat back down, "So, I see you have an interest in Acient Runes as well?" he motioned to the book she holds in her hands. It is no longer speaking in that boring tone as she broke his concentration. She smiled and nodded, glancing back into the chapter that the book was reading to him. "You have a good taste in subjects if you've chosen this one amongst the basics. I have this class too, I find it…fasinating. Though no where near as much as Arithmancy, the thought of being able to break down each and every spell into simple equations…and then out of those equations…creating a new spell with similar and yet slightly different effects." Jane trailed off with inspirations at the accomplishments one could do if they could do these things.

Sebastian grinned, he is already starting to like this girl. So far the two things that she has in common with him as that she is a twin and that she has a great and possible slightly evil imagination.

"Yes, I've already thought of ways to combine a few spells such as: Levitation and Light. That way one won't need their wand to light there way but a floating ball of light to lighten their surroundings." Sebastian explained the equations needed to create a combined spell of such simplesty, Jane listened, nodding then adding a few sugestions to improve it but he had already thought of those things. He then explained which ones would help and which ones wouldn't help in that specific spell.

"Wow, I'm impressed. What do you say we become study partners in that case. With the two of us working at it, we'll be able to create a whole new generation of spells for our kind's use. Or, for personal uses…such as special attacks to show off at unexpected times… When the enemy is least expecting it… That is my fortei at least. I enjoy it when people underestimate me…" She trailed off with a mixture of evil seriousness in her eyes.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "You speak as though your experienced in dueling?"

Jane paused, blushing slightly. "Oh well, I trained in muggle dueling ever since I was 8 years old. And as Durmstrang insisted on everyone having great skill in wizard duels…well yea, lets just say that I am indeed experienced as you call it."

Sebastian's eyebrows raised even furthur into his hairline. "Durmstrang? Isn't that an all boy's school? I mean, I thought you've been going here all your life…You know, being James' twin and all…"

Jane waved it off, "No, when I was very young, my parrents sent me to live with some family friends in Balgarian, I went to Durmstrang for the first four years of my education. As far as how they even let me in, I had to pretend to be a guy obviously. So I simply barrowed copies of my brother's style of clothes and pretended to by a boy instead of a girl. I called myself 'Joseph Potter' rather then 'Jane Potter'."

"But it appeared that a few boys figured out my real gender a week before a signed to transfurr. But unfortently for them, they were attacked when they went hiking into the woods. The incident can be seen in the Daily Prophet nowadays. I transfurred to Hogwarts because I got scared, what with the thought of some new magicaly dangerous beast wondering around that school…"

Sebastian nodded in understanding, "I see, that is perfectly understandable. You did what you thought was right. But at least you can say that your 'gender secret' is still safe in that school, right?" he grinned and nudged her arm.

She shrugged, "Feh, it doesn't matter now. I'm not going there anymore, so even if they do find out, it would the first in Durmstrang history. I quote "A girl impersinating a guy just to go to an all guy school! Probably to perhaps find out how many children she can make?" Pffft, not that that was the reason but it sounds like something Mary'an Skeeter would write in the paper."

Sebastian laughed, "Are you sure that wasn't the reason? Because it makes good enough sence to me…hehe…"

Jane glared at him, "Oh shut up…"

Sebastian continued to laugh.

And so from then on the two new transfurr students became friends instantly, they rapitly found they had much in common. They both are experienced duelest, both love Arthmancy among the other subjects, both have a good sence of humor and the fact that both of them have a twin. Withen a week Jane is usually seen in the library hanging with Sebastian or Lilly and her friends sometimes both. She could sometimes be seen with her brother and his group but there are only so many pranks one can pull a week so she opt to hanging with Sebastian or Lilly Evans instead. The only thing that confused her is how Severus treats her, it is almost like he is expecting to be attacked or something. When she asked him of this, he merely told her to stop playing dumb and sugested that she must be very neive or something. She decided after Sebastian said that his brother can be a bother when in a bad mood, to just ignore it. So long as his additude has nothing to do with her or her brother.

A.N... LOL, isn't Sebastian a character or what...and to think...that he is Severus' Twin Brother...feints dramatically


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Of Birds & Bonds

"POTTER! BLACK! UNDO IT AT ONCE! YOU TWO HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" Lilly Evans stood over the Maruaders looking pissed, it is breakfast time a couple of weeks after Gryffindor picked up their new Quiddage players; Once again, the duo of michief played yet another prank on the whole Slitherin house and even on their Head of house. All of the girls were turned into Meduso carnates and the boys into Frankenstine carnetes. The Slitherin Head of house has been turned into a Warus. As he does kinda already look like one. Professor McGanogal has already tried to turn the students and Professor Horus back to normal. But no changes have been made, and while she and Professor Flitwick try to turn them back, Lilly confronted the duo to find out what they need to do to turn them back.

James and Sirius just laughed, Peter is still rolling on the floor, while Remus politely finished eating his food though he couldn't not keep the mirth out of his eyes. Sebastian thought it was helirious as Halloween is next week so they merely tried to give them an idea for a costume. Jane had laughed a little though she too now looked stern about it. All of the Slitherin girls were weeping, or what is left of them. Most had ran out of the room because of how hideous they looked. The guys were making good imitations of Frankinstine as they glared over at the Marauders. Severus had been given some metalic parts to his new look so his face was half 'human' half metal. By now most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are still rolling in laughter, while some of the Ravenclaws continued eating while unseccesfully tried not to laugh or even smile at the crude prank pulled.

"James, please just undo it. Before you and Sirius get a month worth of detentions. If that happens then we won't be able to play in Quiddage next week!" Jane stood next to Lilly giving her brother a disapproving look. He managed to pull himself back together long enough to say an incantation. Most of the prank victums were returned back to normal, except for Severus, Lucious, Crabbe and Goyle. They remained the same except that their clothes have turned dark moldy colors and have started to rot off of them to the point where they are shirtless so that everyone can see the 'nitted' scars that Frankenstine would have running up and down, left to right of his body. Most of Severus' body is metalic with some biological parts here and there. The students laughed harder, while Professor McGanagal's lips tightened siverely. Sebastian snickered at his brother's appearance, he is already thinking of making a new nickname for his brother. Metallic Snape. Lilly pursed her own lips and glared at James while Sirius played his last spell, causing Malfoy's hair to turn a moldy green then slowely turned into slime rather then hair. Malfoy looked horrified and started to try and brush the slim off until he is now completely bald. He had just painlessy pulled and brush all of his hair off his head.

"Guys! Please, just undo it! That was grose!" Angelica shouted, she looked sick to her stomach watching what was going on.

Jane glarred at her brother who almost seemed to wince if slightly under her intence stare and flicked his wand. They too returned to normal. The only difference is that Malfoy could use some hair regrowing potion. Thos two were given a week worth of detentions, which is good because if she had given them two weeks then Gryffindor would have lost the first round at Quiddage by default.

Once they had finished their breakfast after the entertainment had been given and dismissed, everyone headed to their first class of that day. Sebastian took a look at their schedule that day and groaned. That groan seem to echoe about the group as Sirius grumbled something and Peter winced. Jane took a look at her own schedule and quickly found the problem.

With the Marauders, Lilly and her friends along with Sebastian, they had Charms then double potions that morning.

After lunch however, she, Sebastian and Remus had Ancient Runes and then Astronomy after dinner.

Sebastian excelled in nearly all of his classes, Potions however he passed with an A-. According to him the teacher gave him that for effort. This is a subject that Severus excelles at better then his brother does.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Lilly will too, won't you?" Jane squeezed Sebastian's shoulder in encouragment then looked at Lilly who walked on her right with Tonks. Lilly smiled and nodded as well. "If you need any help just ask, that is what friends are all about." Lilly put in her line of encouragment. Sebastian nodded as they entered the Charms classroom.

Several hours later, the group came up the stairs from the Dungeons. Sebastian is still sweating a bit while Lilly talked about the class and the points she earned. Jane is still laughing with mirth at Sebastian who had managed to to spoil his potions but Professor Horus had said that it was the second best to Lilly's potion. Which evenly matched his brother's work. The look on his face when he received 5 points from Potions class was laughable.

James and Sirius were unable to go to lunch because they had to meet Mr. Filch for the first detention.

Peter and Remus followed Lilly and her friends into the Great Hall. But before Sebastian could go in, Jane pulled him back.

"What?" he asked her.

"Do you remember that project we've been working on the past week? I just had an idea, but we should talk about it in a more private area." Jane whispered with a look of realized excitement on her face. Sebastian nodded but then his stomach protested. "Can't we eat first, I'm starving here. Have u any idea what sitting in a dark, dank, cold dungeon for two hours will do to your metablism???" He imated a sofocating person who had just entered a room filled with gass without a gass mask. Jane giggled, "I can fix your suffocation problem easily, let's go say hello to an Elf, they will fix your suffocated lungs," she poked him in the ribs causing his to choke and slap her hands away, "With the smells of freshly cooked, baked, boiled foods for all who hungers along with pumkin juice for all who thirst." She started to head towards the corridor next to the stairs leading to the upper floors then turned to him, smirking at his posture. He had taken up a defensive posture after she teased his ribs where she found out only three days ago is where he and probably his brother are most ticklish. He is now in a slightly crouched position making imatations of a samaria making jabbing motions with a sword while edgeing around her watching her wearly. She remembered exactly how it happened.

**FLASHBACK**

To her amusment she found that he is very ticklish around the ribs but not entirely deffenceless, as he had prooved to her three days ago by quicly using his legs to push her away from him then stradling her and pinning her arms to her sides. Of couse she had, out of instinct, monuvered herself to thrust him off of her brushing his ribs with her fingertips then as he had backed off she had flip to her hands then to her feet in a battle stance.

From there they had dueled a bit to see who can get inside the other's guard, it ended with Jane throwing tickling charms or feathers had Sebastian who showed her one of his built in abilities, he is Phiro-kenetic, a fire elemental. He burned the feathers as they got to close and dodged the tickling charms while shooting the same spell back at her while he chased her all the way up to the astronomy tower. She dodged him just as well.

When he had her cornered and asked if she gives up, she said she never will and displayed an ability that scared him but not as much as it would have scared James. As he shot one last tickling charm at her she smirked and dodged it the only way possible, she turned falted the railing off of the Astronomy towner. Horrified Sebastian had yelled and raced to look over the railing to find that she is swinging off of some kind of chain attached to another tower then dives into the cool waters of the lake by swinging a high swing off of her harpoon letting go, and doing a flip in mid-air speading her arms then slipped into the water hands first. She had come to the serface, and with a jerk of her wrist the harpoon wound back into her metal brase on her forearm.

Sebastian had come running towards her after he had landed from 'taking flight' off of the astronomy tower. "Are you alright? Dammit Jane are you mad, you could have gotten hurt!" he yelled at her as she placed a drying charm on herself. She shrugged but apologized for scaring him with the explanation of "I used to to do stunts like that all the time in Durmstrang." It wasn't until she had looked at him that her eyebrow shot up into her hair line.

Sebastian looked a bit stressed at what she did but that wasn't what had surprised her, he had wings, a huge set of black feathery wings which were loosely folded at his shoulders. That and after she examined him she noticed that his appearance had been slightly altered too. He looked if possible more attractive then before, his eyes have a soft glow to them and his ears have pointed like an Elf's ears. Ther were many other changes about him that startled her…she could only gape at him.

He sighed and looked down at himself then gazed at her in a way that she almost felt weakneed. "You're a…You're a…" she stuttered.

"Veela?" he finished for her, then nodded. "I'm half Veela, a Dark Veela if you'll please. Jane please don't tell the others of this, not yet at least." His voice seemed deepr then before and almost sexier but she didn't say anything. She knew of the two different races of Veela. Light Veela are beautiful and unaturally attractive when they are normal or happy but when the are mad or stressed, they become these half human half bird like creatures with fire elemets, red fire. Dark Veela on the other hand look like Wood elves with the unatural glow and bueaty in their normal form, but when they get stressed, their wings will show and they get slightly more attractive, however when they get mad they start to get strikingly attractive ten times more the a light veela is. It soon gets to the point where one would look back at them not once or twice, but three or four or even five more times in awe, people would die by just looking at them or would pay them just to hear them speak. But then they started forming blue/black flames, fire that burns so hot that it feels cold on your skin. They get more and more attractive and beautiful the madder they get.

And so her jumping just then caused Sebastian to get stressed and scared causing the Beauty of his Veela half to show openly. It would take a couple of hours for that glow to die back down so that he looks normal again. After promising that she won't say a word, so long as he doesn't tell her brother that she is a Daredevil. He sighed but couldn't groan, "Damn, great, now I have stay out of site for a bit. People will want to start touching me if they see me like this." Jane giggled. He raised a brow at her. "What is so funny?" She shook her head still giggling for he instead of sounding annoyed which he wanted to sound like, he has instead sounded only slightly put off in an attractive kind of way. He crossed his arms giving her a supirior kind of look that made her giggle harder, "Well…you just don't sound like your self…giggle, giggle… But you sound more attractive…almost sexier…and well…"

He gave her an amused look and shook his head a little. "I can't do anything about that. But don't start getting any ideas, even though you yourself is attractive, and a good friend," he paused to clear his throat and leaned in on her a bit, " You're _not mate._"

She gave him an odd look, as his voice had gotten very high pitched and almost birdlike at the last two words he just said. "What?"

"You are _not mate._" He repeated calmely. He then explained the workings of a Veela's mind, that when they find a sole mate or a life mate, they inform their human counter part which person is their mate. Then they give you simple instructions such as 'pounce mate' and 'mate with mate'. Just hope that the other person doesn't mind being pounced, but the Veela won't give the next instrunction until it has permission from it's mate to 'mate with mate'. Once it's mate gets pregneant, it gives another form of instructions, 'inkibate mate' in other words it keeps mate warm and safe until the 'cub or chick' is born. The mind of a Veela can get a bit stuipid at times because it will mistake anything round to be an egg where it would give similar advise such as 'inkibate egg'. Also just before cubs or chicklets are born the Veela wants to 'Make Nest' for it's family. It could get clucky if it goes into 'nest' mode…" He shakes his head while Jane is now laughing so hard that she looked as though she might sufficate.

The pure imagery of Sebastian pouncing some bystander shouting the word 'mate' then, the image of him holding a turtle closely and almost luvningly came to mind soon the the image of him rapped around a egg to big for him on a huge birds nest on the peek of a mountain came to mind. She couldn't help herself and started laughing.

Sebastian threw up his arms, "That's right, make fun of the bird man."

She managed to pull herself together long to ask him if his brother is also half Veela. Sebastian nodded, muttering something about if his brother doesn't get a move on…something about mate. Jane raised an eyebrow, "You mean your Veela already found a life mate?" he jumped and blushed apparently thought he hadn't said what he said aloud. Jane smirked then nudged him, "So…who is she? Or is it a he?" He turned a slightly deeper shade of red, he looked insulted, "Of course my mate is a girl…honestly…" he choked. She smirked at him, "Well, who is she? Huh?" He glared at her then answered proudly, "Her name is Amanda Evahns. I made the mistake calling her 'Peaches' when I first saw her…Heh. But she excepts me as hers."

Jane sat back watching him, she began muttering to herself, a thoughtful look apon her. "Evahns, Evahns I know I heard that name before…does she have any nickname her family calls her?"

Sebastian says that each of her family member is identifiable by the color of their furr.

After a few minutes, "This 'Amanda', she wouldn't be a Phirs'king, would she?" He nodded, "She is the daughter of their King…you won't tell the others would you…I mean they are considered dirtier then house Elves to the Wizarding kind or at least to some Wizarding families such as the Malfoys and the Blacks."

Jane smiled gently, "Of course not, I respect them for their abilities and for a lot of other reasons, my family, the Potter's alongside of Albus Dumbledore tried to convince the other Wizarding families to think otherwise of the Phirs'kings." Sebastian nodded.

Jane swore to keep these things a secret to others at least for now, according to him the only other people who know are his family and the reason his father had him transfurred is because he is mixing with magical filth. She found that his father is a Muggle and one with a near midevil additude towards magic. He loves his wife but doesn't care for magic. She did tell Sebastian that her brother will find out eventually he is very smart when comes to solving misteries.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jane smirked at his posture, by now he no longers carries the unatural beauty of a veela and his wings have been folded into his backside. Ever since she found out about his secrets she has been playfully poking fun at him in private, he doesn't mind, and she had asked him if he wanted to train with her once a week. He agreed thinking that it sounded fun. Sebastian waited for her next move. She smiled, "What? Come on, I was being serious, let's go down into the kitchen or are you too chicken to meet a couple of house elves?" she made imitations of a headless chicken running about. He growled softly at the insult and followed her down to the large painting of a bowl of fruit. Jane reached up to tickle the pear, it sqirmed and turned into a handle. They were at once surrounded by doesens of house elves, almost instantly they found themselves sitting at a table with the same food above covering the table and two empy plates. They began filling their plates.

"So about our project? I just had a thought." Jane started, taking a byte from her chicken.

Sebastian swallowed his food and scooped up some potatoes, "And?"

Jane continued, "What if, what if we did something a bit more challenging. I had just translated a complicated equation into this spell, but I don't know what it does. I've set up an area we could use to test it. The equation I translated it is one that I made up just recently. It should have the combination effect of the vanishing charm, conjuring charm, and the Impurius curse."

At this Sebastian gazed at her in thought, "The Impurius Curse? Heh, you want to take risks don't you…What is the translated Incantation?"

Jane paused, "I think it is 'Twelepathicus' but I'm not sure if that is how it is pernounced."

Sebastian pulled out his wand and summoned some parchment and a quill to him and pushed his food to the side to make some space on the table. He began writing out the equations of the three spells she mentioned and then breaking them down to find out how she came up with the effects. After about 15 minutes while she ate in silence letting him check her work. He finally spoke up, "Well, I will admit that I'm impressed. But the combined effects could have risky results that for all we know could be permaneant. The effects that your spell will have: the creation of a unseen force between two or more beings, and the possibility of great control over the other's body, but I'm not sure. There is also the defence ability some have against that curse, a strong sence of will and determination…It sounds risky but not doable…Where can we get vollenteers to become testers for our experiments?"

Jane shook her head, "Do you really think people would want to become testers of a made up spell or curse and suffer permanent damages. Nope we will test it on ourselves, and if the results can't be fixed then your welcome to burn me alive if you must."

Sebastian smiled, "I might…but I won't. Friends stick together through good or worse. So, where is this place we shall be testing this spell?"

"The Shrieking Shack." She said simply.

He raised a brow, "The Shreiking Shack? The one in Hogsmede? I didn't think there is a way in there. You found one?"

"Yep, there is a secret passageway. The entrance is in the roots of the whomping willow. I found out on my first day here."

Sebastian nodded his approval with a smirk, "Sounds like an adventure. To be sqashed by a tree then terrified by ghosts before testing a nearly unforgivable curse on one another… What are we waiting for?"

Jane laughed, "As soon as possible I think. Tonight after Astronomy class."

Sebastian nodded, "Right."

James and Sirius finally got our of detention, they had to polish the caldrons in the dungeons without magic. After taking a shower they found everybody else except for Jane, Sebastian and Remus in the Gryffindor common room. Peter is doing his homework next to Tonks who is helping him with Charms. "Well that was refreshing." Sirius sat down next to them and peered over his cousins shoulder, "Summoning charms eh? Jeese Wormtail you still can't do that spell? That was so last year. "Actually it is also my homework Sirius." Tonks grumbled "Ah right I keep forgetting that our dear Nymphy is in forth year instead of Fifth." Tonks growled then smirked, "Yea just like I forget that Susy here is really a girl instead of a guy." She began tickling his side, "Am I right Susy." He squeaked and slapped at her hands twisting to get away. "Now, now Tonks. You wouldn't want a Sirius gal running about would you?" he snickered at her redening face once he was out of her reach. She glarred at him.

"Well then I suppose you don't want the latest news I found out about your latest girlfriend, Rewaina." She said while picking up her books. Sirius paused and pulled her back, "What about her? If there is something wrong you should tell me!" He looked concerned.

"I won't tell you, but rather let you figure it out." Tonks said.

Sirius shook his head, "This isn't a game Tonks, if there is something wrong with her…"

"If you really want to know, then talk to Regulas." She said.

Sirius blinked, "Regulas? What does he have to do with this? If your saying that he hurt her…"

"Hmph, Like your one to talk about hurting wemen, Black." Lilly just walked in time to hear the lasp part of the conversation.

Sirius glared at her, he wouln't phisically harm a woman. But that is not what his reputation says, it says that he samples weman, dating a girl for week before dumping her and moving on with another the next week. According to Sirius he is trying to find the right one for him, and so far all the girl's he has dating have one thing in common, that they want him to put his full attention on them and them alone, nothing else matters except them. He doesn't like girls like that, so if personality doesn't match then he shall see if they are any good phisically. He will kiss and snog with the girl but until he finds the right one he won't go much furthur then that.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him." Sirius takes some parchment and jolts down a simple note, "Regulas meet me by the lake in five hours! Sirius…"

Anceint Runes was about a time of magical stone that could create a cure for most curses. And in Astronomy, they studied the inner solar system. Finally it is time for Sebastian and Jane to make their departure, they told the others that they were going to take a walk around the lake. Before the could leave though, James warned them that Sirius has gone to the lake to meet his younger brother for something important to him. Jane thanked her brother for the warning and the two of them left.

They made their way through the castle to the front door where they met the game keeper, Hagrid. "An where ar you two off'tu at this hour?"

They glanced at each other then Sebastian drapped his arm around Jane's shoulders, "Oh just for a moonlit stroll, you know how it is." He grinned sheepishly. Jane nodded, "We won't be long, Hagrid."

After eyeing the two for a moment he chortled, "Ah righ' in need of a'lace to be alone eh? Well I think I could get the two of you ten'inutes."

They grinned and walked out, Sebastian soluted the gamekeeper. "Well he's a nice guy." Jane whispered.

Sebastian nodded and released her to walk beside her without furthur contact. "I think he is part giant, or it looks like it to me." He muttered. "How would you know?" Jane asked him, he shrugged. "I've seen what they look like, giants. Back in the school I went to, you'd find a huge variety of humanoid creatures going there for an education. Including Giants, Phirs'kings, half-bloods of all types, Elves, Nymphs…and so on."

Jane nodded then held out an arm to stop him, "We will have to go around the long way if we are to do this without any witnesses, there is Sirius and his brother." She pointed to the lake ahead where they could see silloets of two people argueing. Sebastian nodded and the started off towards Hagrid's house instead, halfway there they slipped into the forest where the slincked back up towards the Whomping willow. Sebastian pulled out his wand and said "Imobilus!" as the tree began moveing to defend itself. It halted in it's efforts long enough for them to slip into the hole by it's roots. Jane led the way though the long narrow passageway to the Shrieking shack. Sebastian looked around the broken down house with curiousity and a bit of discust, he had told Jane that Veela and Phirs'king prefurr to stay clean as much as possible. For this reason they went about cleaning the place up with spells and fixing the furniture. Sebastian muttering to himself about rebuilding the place to look better on the inside.

Finally they turned to one another in the middle of the bedroom on the second floor. "Right, as I'm the one who created it, you should test it on me just to be safe." Jane said and pocketed her wand after the last clean up charm is cast. She turned to him and waited. Sebastian hesitated. "Jane are you sure? We don't know if this spell will do anything or not." "All the more reason to test it to see what it does exactly now stop fidgeting and shoot." He sighed and tightened his grip on his wand then took aim. "Twellapathicus!"

Nothing happened, no light came from the tip of his wand, nothing. Jane felt no different nor did she look any different. She frowned then looked him dead in the eye with her wand out. "Twellapathicus!" again nothing happened and Sebastian frowned. "Heh, it does nothing eh? So we came all the way out here for nothing?"

Jane frowned, "Was my calculations off or something?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Might've been. What do you say we…" he trailed off and suddenly staggered, his vision began to swim. He blinked several times to clear it. He heard a groan from across the room and realized that Jane has also sucumed to the same effects. She stumbled into him, that is when something happened, a bright light filled the room.

Sebastian felt sick as images of Jane's past life entered his head, when she was born, all the way to what just happened a minute ago in fast foreward. The same happened to Jane only she saw his life instead. Both are very confused as to what just happened. "Whoa…that was hectic… what happened?" Jane muttered while she tried yet failed to stand and fell apon his lap. He steadied her while trying to study his own mind as he is still seeing flashes of her life and even flashes of James' life. Jane winced as a memory of Sebastians slowed long enough for her to glimps it, it was of his parrents seperating him and his twin brother to go to separate schools. She remembered when she was seperated from her twin brother. But then she felt a strange feeling come over her, was it guilt? Why?

Sebastian just saw a memory of unbelievable things. She is cursed for the rest of her life. No cure… He felt the need to protect her from harm and to keep her company. "Oh Jane, I'm so sorry…I should have known that you were cursed…" he spoke at the same time she spoke, "You know I'm going to find a way to help you regain a better relationship with your brother from these years apart…" But then the stopped and looked each other in startled confushion. "What the hell? How do you know about that?" Jane said looking highly alarmed as she got to her feet glaring at him…don't tell me you have telleconieces too!" It appeared that he too looked a bit alarmed but answered her panicked question anyway, "I saw it in your memories that flashed past my eyes." He paused remembering what she just said, "By the way, what's it to you about my relationship with Severus, if there is a problem I will fix it on my own." She scowled, "I want to help you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother dammit and I can't stand around at let my other two brothers fall apart!" Jane snapped with love and concern in her eyes…then paused with shock and confusion…did she just refurr to him and Severus as family?

Sebastian nodded, "Just like I can't stand around to let you get hunted and killed because of your curse. As your brother, It is my duty to protect you."

Jane now looked concerned in a different way… "Er, Sebastian think about what you just said…since when are you and I brother and sister…how is that…"

"_Ow my head…this is giving me a headache…"_

Jane paused that wasn't James…no it was Sebastian…she just heard one of his thoughts. They only way she could hear other people's thoughts is if she is a Mind leach or if she has some kind a of bond with them. She knows that she isn't a mind leach, she has a twin bond with James but that is about it where that goes. Then she remembered the spell that they just tested…She frowned and reached out to mentaly touch Sebastian's aura to way she does to James when she wants to contact him.

"_Sebastian, can you hear me?"_

Sebastian looked at her oddly, "Jane? Did you just?"

She nodded, _"I'm talking to you telepathically, contacting you through a bond the spell formed for us. This has to be the results of the spell we just tested…"_

Sebastian blinked in confusion, _"You said it would have the combined effects of the conjuring charm, vanishing charm and the Imperius curse. As both of us have a strong will and determination it appears that it created a twin bond between us instead…Which means the only way to get rid of it is to cut the line between us…that would hurt..."_

"_Because now we think that we're family…it alloud us to see each other's memories to catch up to this point of view…We can't sever this bond! It will be like hacking one's soul into two…" _Jane finsihed for him. Sebastian nodded in agreement, the both then promised to never cut the bond even on accident. They swore that if they needed to cut the bond, that they would worn the other before hand to tell them what will happen later…

A.N... hmmm...a magically created bond between best friends... A bond much like a twin bond... interesting. I mean, don't get me wrong, but I like my friends. But I'm a little afraid to find out what's inside their minds to be THAT close to them...Anywho... Veela. Now J.K Rowling mention Veela in the 4th book. And Like all species on this planet, each as many different 'breeds' of their kind. The Dark Veela is my friend's idea. But I can't borrow Sebastian as a human when, according to them, he is a Dark Veela. So I take the whole package. Again, they don't mind. Besides, I find it kinda cute, and funny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Howling of the Moon

Sirius headed out at dusk to find out just what the hell is going on. He had just been told that his latest girl friend, Rowaina, is possibly dating another man. Made worce if it is his younger brother, Regulas. He had started dating in his forth year, and so far all of the girls he 'sampled', they've all tried to be at least loyal to him. So far that is the only thing any of these girls have that he wants in a girl. But that is the thing they all exspect of him, to be loyal to her and only her, nothing, no one else matters but her. Ha! He'd expect them to be loyal to him in the respect that they wouldn't choose another male over him, they wouldn't lie to him or keep secrets from him, they'd be with him in good times and in bad. Heh, you'd think he was asking for an eternal relationship. Maybe he is. That is the kind of loyality he looks for in a woman. If they can't fulfill even a simple thing as that…then the are nothing more then back stabbing bitches.

He waited at the water's edge by the agreed place to meet. It is not that he thinks badly of Regulas. He is one of few members of his family whom he truly cares for. If Rowaina prefurrs his brother over him, then the only thing he would rather do is keep the wrench away from his brother. Because if she prefurrs to have double relationships rather then one, then she should go sick herself on Crabbe and Goyle. At least he lets his girlfriends know when he wants to quit and move on…that wrench…

He heard footsteps approaching and looked up. Regulas approaches with a confused expression apon his face. They don't normally speak to each other in public because of their separate houses. And the only reason they don't normally talk in private is because…well when is Sirius not with one of his friends when he isn't at the Great Hall or classes.

Regulas came to a halt a few feet away, watching his elder brother. "Sirius? What's wrong? Did something happen that I should know about?" he spoke in a hushed voice. Sirius answered him in a slightly harsh tone but hushed none the less, "What kind of relationship do you have with Rowaina?"

Regulas looked taken aback. He wasn't expecting this subject to come up for such an ergent call. "You summoned me here to talk about women? I thought you were in danger or something!" Sirius stopped, seeing the concern in his brother's eyes. "What? Do you honestly think that the great Sirius Black can't handle himself? Your older brother? I'm hurt…Such little faith you have in me…" Regulas rolled his eyes, "Feh, right…so you wanted to talk about Rowaina? Huh?"

Sirius straitened up and waited for an answer to his earlier question. Regulas grinned mischieviously. "So…still sampling the women here are you? Can't find the right one? How about your friend, you know which one." He waged his eyebrows suggestively then ducked as his brother swung at him. "You nut! That is James' sister your talking about. I seriously doupt James will let me near her. Besides I think she already has a possible boyfriend, though I don't get her taste in men."

Regulas raised a brow, "You mean Severus' brother? That flashy charater? Feh I don't blame you, he is too much like you for my liking."

Sirius glared at him, "what are you talking about? 'Too much like me for your liking'? How is he 'like' me, he is just a parrot out of place among owls."

Regulas nodded grimly, "Yes, can't disagree with you about that. But, honestly; he has a similar personality to yours. Cheerful, dramatic, talented. I could go on down the list."

Sirius eyed his brother suspiciously, "How would you know all of these things?"

Regulas laughed, "You mean your in the same house as him, and you don't watch him? HA! That's a laugh if I ever heard one. This just prooves how nieve you are, brother…Heh, your going soft… If you were put in Slitherin, you wouldn't be as weak as you are now…"

Sirius growled and grabbed a fistful of his brother's tunic pulling him to him. "Don't you talk to me about that filth of a 'house' as you idiots call it. I don't give a damn about what you filth think. But," he released him with a sigh then gave his younger brother a hug. "I don't know what they've been telling you about this 'Dark Lord'. I just hope you don't make a decision that you might regrett." He held his brother at arms length examining him. "Just be careful, will you." He set him loose and walked over to stand at the water's edge looking at his reflection. Regulas adjusted his tunic and cloak while watching his brother. They may have different beliefs now, but that doesn't stop them from careing for one another. "I shall see you around, Sirius." With these words and a disbelieving gaze, he turned on his brother and strolled back up to the castle.

"_So, about your curse? Is there anything I can do to help you?"_ Sebastian is seated in the library doing some studying for a pop quiz in History of Magic. The new link he has with Jane allows him to talk to her from anywhere in the world so long as they keep the line open. Jane is currently doing some training in the quiddage field, practicing with the quaffle. She just scored a spectacular goal by dodging her brother as he came at her to try and snatch the quaffle from her. He had played as a chasser a few times before now, but as they needed a new Seeker by his forth year. _"I don't know, I'm not particualar dangerous to people or to animals…I guess it depends on their ambition or something. Company does sound nice if you could come out…"_ she rolled on her broom to dodge James as he made a complicated attempt to snatch the quaffle. Sebastian continued to listen through the chapter that the pop quiz will be on. He paused to think about it. _"How about I accompany you in my animajus form."_

Jane twisted away from her brother and played her tenth goal in a row. _"You have an animajus? Since when were you going to tell me?"_

Sebastian smirked as he absorbed the book and took a sip of some pumpkin juice. _"Now."_

Jane grinned as she flipped her brother and scored another, _"Cool! What do you turn into?"_

"_A Grim."_

"_Wow! That is a really rare tallent to have. To be able to turn into a majical creature…better hope the ministry don't get a hold of you."_

"_I know, who knows what kind of experiments they will put me through…"_

"_**Hey Jane, wanna go to Hogsmede with the gang and me?"**_

"_Oh, gotta go, can't talk on two phones at once."_

Sebastian laughed and continued his work.

Remus has started to feel a little off color again, do to the full moon. He has just ambled out of Professor McGanogal's office, she had called him their to inform him of what the Prefects meeting in two days will be about. In two days is the full moon, so he would not be able to make it. As far as he knows, other then James, Sirius, and Peter; Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGanogal, Professor Flickwick, and Madam Pomfrey know of his condition. So they know when to inform him of anything important while he is 'sick'.

He headed down the corridor to the stairs from which he began to head to the library to do some homework before he heads to bed. He picked an out of the way table and proceeded to set up to do his Potions Essay. He had bairly only started to look through the chapter on Poisens when he heard voices.

"Damn, why don't they be more specific?" a sound of a book snapping shut. He reconized that voice, it is Sebastian. Then another voice, another that he reconizes.

"These species are very rare, as I understand it, no one has had a chance to get close enough to one to examine them." Jane's voice whispered from the table behind the bookshelf his table is by. Remus started to move to go around the book shelf to greet them.

"Tell me again, how did it curse you?" Sebastian had lowered his voice a little. Remus stopped then slowly sat back down and stayed quiet, listening to their conversation. What had happened to Jane? What kind of Curse? If they would say who then he could have a little word with that person. All it took was but two weeks after Jane came here for her to become part of the gane and a good friend. If someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us. He listened intently to what they are talking about.

"I told you, I found it dying and tried to nurse it back to health but it was too far gone. When it did die, it sort of changed into this glowing ball of light…then…I don't know it or I absorbed it into my body somehow. That memory is a bit blurry for me. Ever since that incident, my life has never been the same." Jane seemed hesitant about something, what she was saying didn't make any sense to Remus. He wondered if James might know about this.

Sebastian sighed and got up to start searching though the books again. Apon hearing him moving around, Remus returned to his essay and pretended to be in deep concentration. He didn't come around to his end, after a few minutes later he sat back down with the light 'thunk' of more books being placed on their table. The sounds of flipping pages. They didn't speak for another full ten to fifteen minutes. Remus had gotten two paragraphs down in his essay when they spoke up again. Jane sounded a bit confused about something. "Here's something, according to this guy, they have the ability to pin point out people who are a threat not just to it but to the 'good souls' around it. Hmmm, and that is when they give out three warnings to the threat, if the threat doesn't leave…then it gets slaughtered…"

"Do you remember what happens when you transform?" Sebastian seemed a bit timid about something.

Remus seemed to be getting more and more confused, he at first seemed to think that perhaps Jane is a werewolf like him…but they don't mention when she changes… and all the other things they mentioned don't fall into the werewolf cadegory. 'She's not a threat to humans' 'Just to those who are a threat' 'She got cursed by absorbing the soul of a dieing creature' or at least that is what it sounded like.

"No or at least not all of it, I get bits and pieces but nothing that makes any real sense. I know that I change on the night before the Full moon…which is tonight… I also change back the morning after the night after the full moon. Sebastian, you'll meet me at the agreed place right?"

Remus hand pulled out a separate piece of parchment to write down the important things they just mention as Sebastian agreed and said that they should go before anyone notices.

**Jane's Curse**

**She got cursed by absorbing the soul of a dieing creature.**

**She changes for the three nights of the full moon.**

**She isn't dangerous to humans, only to those who are a threat??**

**Is she a new breed of werewolf? Or is she something else??**

Instead of going to bed once he finished his essay, Remus dropped his stuff off at the dorm, he had carefully folded parchment about Jane's curse and put in under his pillow. The others weren't there, they had gone to dinner. Remus figured he leave a little note for them when they get back. Next he took out the maruader's map and opened James' trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. And finally he set his watch to go off about a hour before sunset the next day. He pulled on a jacket and flung the invisibilty cloak about him before setting out. He moved until he was at the stairs where he stopped and pulled out his wand and the map, "I solomly swear I'm up to no good." He scanned the map until he spotted Sebastian and Jane's names which were in the kitchens. Nodding he folded the map back up and set off towards the kitchens. He may be able to grab a few bytes to eat while he is there and to perhaps take some food with him.

After dinner that night, the Gryffindors headed back to their house for the evening. They were all chattering about some things or another, some of which concerned the love triangle between Sirius, Regulas and Rowania. Sirius had confronted her and asked her if the rumors he's been hearing is true. She pretended nothing was going on and that he is the only man for her. But Sirius didn't believe her though he didn't say anything, he figured he just play this out and find out for himself weather the rumors were true or not. James teased him about his predicement and got swatted at. Sirius wasn't going to ask Peter for advice as he doesn't even have a girlfriend and he has no experience to girls. James has segested going out with her and to by chance run into Regulas, then pretend to go get drinks and from your far away position to watch and see from there. Sirius thought it is a good idea but he wants to ask Remus for possible advice too, even though the bloke also doesn't have a girlfriend of late, yet. He has good socializing skills and enough wisdom that he could give good enough advise. But he didn't show up for dinner.

"Hey Prongs, have you seen Moony?" He looked around as they went with the flow of students back to their house. James looked around over people's heads. "Nope, not since four hours ago. I don't see him now either."

"Maybe he is at the dorm?" Peter sugested.

Once they got to their dorm and looked around, "Well he was just here, his bookbag is here." James observed.

"But his jacket is gone, did he go out?" Sirius prowled around Remus's side of the room.

"Snape's stuff isn't here nor is his jacket, do you think they might have gone somewhere together?" Peter said.

James nodded, "It is possible, they have several classes in common, perhaps they are at the library?"

"No wait! What's this?" Sirius picked up a peace of parchemnt off of Remus's pillow and scanned through it then started snickering.

"What's so funny, gimme that!" James had marched over and snatched the paper out of Sirius' hand while he laughed, "Heheh…So the guy finally startes doing some sneaking around like the rest of us. About time too!"

"I've taken the map and the your cloak, James. I have found out about something…disturbing…I've gone to find out what's it about. I shall meet you three tomarrow at the shack." James read the note aloud then frowned before reading it again. It isn't like Remus to take the map and his cloak to investigate something unless it is something serious (A/N: No Sirius pun intended). And he is risking himself a lot. Tomarrow is the full moon… "I wonder what he is investigating…"

"it might be about you 'love triangle' Padfoot!" Peter sniggered jokingly. Sirius though a pillow at him.

James shook his head, "Wormtail, do you think that Remus would consider a 'love triangle' a serious matter to investigate."

"Heh, to him it might be. I can't help it if I'm so popular." Sirius shrugged as he sat down apon his friend's bed.

James through a pillow at Sirius. "That is not what I meant…I wonder." He stolled across the room to his friend's bed and tossed the pillow off the bed to reveal a folded piece of parchment. He snatch it up. "If there is something he finds interesting or confusing he always writes it down and puts it underneath his pillow to ponder about later. Perhaps this will tell us what this is about." He unfolded the parchment while Sirius and Peter waited for him to read it to them. James started to open his mouth but paused, his eyebrows furrowed while his eyes scanned over the parchment…

"What the hell…"

On the full moon night, James, Sirius and Peter made their way to the whomping willow. James didn't know what he felt right now, his own sister has been cursed by some beast and he didn't know about? How long had she been cursed, when did she get cursed? What does she turn into??? He sent a owl to his parrents to see if they knew about this or not. After he read through that note under his friend's pillow he had gone num, he barely noticed Sirius asking him if he was alright. He must have paled some because he had sat down. Then Sirius had taken the paper from him and read it allowed. Jane is cursed…by what? Or whom? If someone has hurt his sister then there will be hell to pay!

They each transformed into their animal form and headed for the shrieking shack. They met with a fully transformed werewolf who growled at their entrance but seemed to slowly calme down as they lie there with him. Once he is calme, they lead him out into the open. Padfoot begins to play a game of chase with Moony. Wormtail sits apon Prongs back while he graised and watched the two canines play.

The woods were full of sounds of crickets humming and owls hooting. Everything seemed at peace. Until he saw something lurking just out of his sight, Prongs lightly pushed wormtail off of him and walked off in that direction. Maybe it is Jane? According to that note that Remus laid out, she changes on the first night of the full moon, which was yesterday. He moved further into the woods, he could just see the shadow of something huge moving away from him just ahead. He followed it causiously. It wasn't until he saw something else come out of the shadows did he stop. A large black dog. Was it Padfoot? No…It seemed to be transparent…almost ghost like…an apprition. Was it a…a Grim? He froze and watched it transfixed. It noticed him but moved away sniffing the ground then suddenly ran off into a clearing. Prongs didn't know why, but suddenly he felt as though something is wrong and followed the Grim. The clearing is small and there lieing on the ground in a puddle of silvery blood is a young unicorn. From the look of it, it had been in a fight and is now dieing. The Grim stood over it, watching it, waiting. Other animals started to approach the dieing unicorn such as: rabbits, squirls, birds, spiders, black foxes, and even a pack of wolves approached.

Prongs watched the gathering in interest, it is like a type of ritural to watch a unicorn die, animals of all type show to watch this, carnivors and heravors tolerate each other for this. Meanwhile the Grim stays close to the dieing unicorn, which seems to be breathing easier and softer then it was, it is almost like the Grim's mere presence seems to be easeing it's passing to the neather wrelm. He heard something approach from behind him and turned, it is Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot. They came to join the circle of animals around the Grim and Dieing creature. The unicorn's horn glows softly as a single white rose forms and blooms at it's tip and it breathed one last shadowy breath then gently let it's head rest and it's soft grey eyes slide closed and it lay still…dead.

The animals watched as the Grim stood and approached the head of the creature and touched noses with it as though sending with it's soul a blessing, then it raised itself to it's full height, raised it's nose to the sky and howled. It's howl cut the air like glass and echoed about the area. It's howl had a certain ring to it like a church bell at a funeral. A moment later, the wolves all raised their noses to the sky and echoed the Grim's song with one of their own. Moony joined in on the mornful cry for the loss of a pure creature. Even Padfoot had also started howling though he didn't know why. Prongs could just a hear the slight ring in Padfoot's voice of a church bell too. He must be part Grim or something. The smaller mammals layed down and stayed quiet, their eyes closed as though listening to the mornful sound. If they could cry, they would be doing so now.

But then another howl started up, louder then the wolves but slightly softer then the Grim. This one has a sort of sad yet melow tune to it, different then the others. It's almost like a voice, human voice sung a tune over the wind enterwining with the howls of the wolves and the Grim. The sky lit up as the cloudes moved aside and the Full moon filled the sky and grounds with a soft white light, fireflies began moving about making the ground glitter with life. The clouds seem to vanish from the sky quickly as though moving aside to make way for the unicorns soul. The stars shown brightly and dotted the sky like fresh snow on a black road.

Nature's song of Morn lasted the night and for that night alone, all of the animals lived in harmony…

A.N... AAAAAHHHHHHHH NOOOOOO!! A UNICORN DIED...cries sniffle whimpers... looks at you Tissue please?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

Secrets & Lions Devouring Serphants

Jane woke up in the hospital wing, wearing the red pajamas of Gryffindor. Madam Pomfrey had closed ther curtains around her bed to keep her hidden from any passing by students. Her limbs were a bit numb and tingly, as they normally do after the third night of the moon. She carefully pushed herself to a sitting position and met Madam Pomfrey comeing in to check on her. "Your awake, how are you feeling?" she set down a tray of food for her along with a separate smaller tray of potions for her to take in the right porportions. Jane nodded, comfirming the Nurse that she is doing okay. Madam Pomfrey nodded and motioned to the potions tray, "You need to drink these in order before you eat you meal. Minor Desease Control, Minor Poiesen Control, and the Pepper Up potion. Once you finish your meal I will advise you to stay for an extra hour before I let you go; do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'me." Jane opened the first potion and proceeded to down the stuff, grimicing slightly at the taste. She waited a few moments for it to start working before sending Poisen control after it and after a minute the Pepper up potion. That last potion worked faster then the other two, steam came out of her ears and she felt very much awake now. She gulped down half a glass of water before she pulled the plate of breakfast foods towards her.

By the time she is half way finished with her food, there is a knock on the door. Madam Pomfrey moved to answer it. Jane then heard the voice of her brother. "I heard that she is here, may I see her. Please." Madam Pomfrey muttered something and whispered to him about something. "I make it my bussiness to know what is wrong with her, I am her twin after all." Madam Pomfrey huffed then moved aside and James marched passed her, "Don't be too long! She needs her rest." With this she bussled off to her office and closed the door behind her.

James moved the curtain aside just enough for him to slip inside before closing it back up behind him. He then turned and pulled up a stool and gazed at his sister with concern. "Are you doing better, now that your safe?"

he spoke as though she were really sick, this erked her. "I'm fine, James. And what do you mean by 'safe'. I only caught a cold is all. Madam Pomfrey fixed it right last night." She took a byte of her bacon and watched her brother. James sighed then lowered his voice, "Jane you don't have to pretend, I know now that you are cursed. I just need you to tell me the details of it." He looked sincere.

Jane blinked owlishly at him, "I beg your pardon, but 'Cursed'? I don't think so. A cold is not a curse, James, it is a sickness." She coughed a few times to make her point.

"You don't believe me do you? Well I have proof you know." He pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to her. She looked at him curiously and opened the parchment to what Remus had written down:

**Jane's Curse**

**She got cursed by absorbing the soul of a dieing beast.**

**She changes for the three nights of the full moon.**

**She isn't dangerouse to humans or animals.**

**Only to those who are a threat to her or to those who surround her.**

**Is she a new breed of werewolf? Or is she something else???**

Jane scanned over the parchment twice before she started giggling, "Well it is an interesting and bizarre theory, but I swear to you, I am not cursed. If I was don't you think I would have told someone by now?" She had a point, and James knows that she would have told someone rather then just keep it to herself. Perhaps she told their parents? Or maybe Dumbledore. James also know that she is a good lier, she could pretend to safe her own life if she wanted to. He sighed, there is nothing he can do to convince her to admit to being cursed, the Potter Pride runs very deep in her. The least he could do now is find out more information about this thing. "Alright, have your way. I suppose I'd better go, before I get dragged out by Madam Pomfrey. See you in class." With this he hugged her, she hugged him back on impulse and he left.

James opened the door to exit the hospital wing to come face to face with Sebastian who carried some flowers and a get well card. "Good morning James, is Jane in?" James didn't say anything but eyed him suspiciously, his sister has been hanging around Sebastian Snape all the time now…He wondered if…He nodded and stepped aside.

"Thanks, see you in class James." Sebastian waved and headed towards the closed of bed where Jane finished her breakfast. "Hey, flowers to the brave girl?" James left the room and closed the door behind him. What if…his eyebrows furrowed as he moved to head towards the Headmaster's office, a determined look upon his face. He met Malfoy on his way and with a simple swift movement pulled out his wand and said, "Stupify!", he is angry enough that the spell not only hit Malfoy but his cronies too they didn't even have the time to pull out their own wands to defend themselves. Malfoy had been knocked off of his feet and landed hard on the floor several feet back but James didn't care he had no time to stop and 'chat' with these filthy Slitherins.

Once he arrived at the gargoyal, he grumbled as he realized that he didn't know the passward. "Fizzing whispies, burty botts every flavor beans, lemon drops, chocolate frogs, cockroach clusters…" At the last one the gargoyal jumped aside and the staircase formed behind it. James shrugged and headed up the stairs and rapped on the door.

"Come in."

James pushed the door open and strolled across the room to the desk. Dumbledore looked up from his paper work, "Ah James, this is an early visit. What can I do for you?"

James gave his headmaster a serious stare, "I need to know everything you know about the curse my sister is under." He tossed the report from Remus onto his desk, crossed his arms then waited. Dumbledore gazed at James for a moment and looked at the short report written his Remus' handwriting. "How many of you know?"

"Remus, Peter, Sirius and myself. And I have suspiciousions that perhaps Sebastian Snape may know too."

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright, have a seat, James. I shall tell you what I know as long as it remains a secret between your friends, Jane, and myself." When James nodded and sat, Dumbledore began.

As for Sirius and Peter, they were up in their dorm getting the same information from Remus' point of view.

"She isn't a werewolf, but a more powerful creature. The Curse of the Serphant Wolf is either a curse or a grand gift depending on your point of view. I've actually seen her transform myself…" Remus explained from where he sat making gestures with his hands.

"So that's where you went when you took the map and the cloak… Heh, you finally admit that you're a rule breaker like the rest of us…" Sirius is still geeking off about that. Remus came him a stern look and he settled down, "So Rem, what does she look like in her 'Sephant Wolf' form? Does she like have the head of a snake and the body of a wolf or something?" Peter piped up exitedly, "Or does she have a scaily body and head of a wolf only with scales instead of furr?"

Remus chuckled slightly shacking his head, "Neither, She is as large as a small Elephant, She has the head and body of a white/grey wolf, with thick, hard scales covering her backside along with a huge pair of dragon wings apon her back, I believe the wings have a span of at least 12 feet in length. Also there are some curved horn set around her ears as dark, sharp black hairs cover her back thinly. She can breath fire like a Dragon and is as swift as a Cheata if not faster. I found out from Sebastian how is it that she isn't dangerous to humans or animals, 'only to those who are a threat'. She as two kinds of visions. Normal, and Aura vision. She can see you Aurous in all the spectacular colors they come in. Not just living moving objects but plants, the air and water even the sun every living thing no matter how small has an aura. Each color has a meaning to it. I only know of the dark/evil colors that he told me. From deep orange, red, deep purple, and finally black. Those are colores of evil. And it depends on how much evil the threat has in it's aura to determine it's outcome."

"Wow…Hey do you two remember that incident in Bulgarian before she transfurred here?" Peter suddenly piped up. Looking a tad bit alarmed or scared. "I mean don't you think she could be a danger to the school…"

Sirius put up a finger for silence for a moment, "Hang on, how does Snape know about this?" (A/N: As Sirius still doesn't like Sebastian the only way he'll tell apart Sebastian from his brother is to continue calling Severus, Snivilus, and to just reffurre to Sebastian as, Snape.)

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. But I know that he wouldn't tell a lie…" Remus started but is inturrupted.

"How do you know that he can't tell a lie? He is a sniviling parot and there is no way you can tell me that he doesn't carry some of Snivilus' traits!" Sirius, despite the fact that he doesn't like the Snape brothers, does have a point. For all they know, as none of them, except Jane, has really got to know him, he could be very much like his brother despite his colorful wardrobe.

Remus sighed, "You do have a point, I don't know Sebastian as well as Jane does. But I do know when someone is lieing or not," and before Sirius could protest again, "I would be able to tell." He gave Sirius another stern look. "Aright, I suggest that we just concentrate on the up coming Quiddage match. If anyone would like to stalk Jane then that is up to them, if she doesn't want to talk about it then I'm not going to push the subject. Though this makes me wonder if I should let her know my condition…As it is similar to hers…"

Sirius who had already been thinking of watching Jane like her life depended on it, paused and glanced at his friend. "That is up to you, Moony. You are the only one here who has that right to imform her that you're a werewolf." He spoke this softly.

Remus nodded his thainks.

Peter continued to figit about the whole idea of Serphant Wolves… (A/N: I wonder why…)

The next day Jane had been called to the headmaster's office where she is informed that her secret is no longer a secret. Now That her brother knows, and she knew that if he knows that his friends will know too. She sighed heavily. "What do I do now…" She sat down heavily into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

I shall call all those who know your secret as well as a few of my most trustworthy staff to my office and we shall talk about it. With this he nods to his pheonix, Phalkes who disappears in a poff of fire. Next he put the tip of his wand to the side of his head and speakes, his voice magically magnified like a speaker phone. "Would the following please report to my office, Messers: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, and Sebastian Snape. Please report to me office, thank you." He settled back down and waited for the those he just summoned to arrive for their meeting concerning Jane. About five minutes later a knock came from the door and when Dumbledore granted permission a croud of people filed into the room.

Professor McGanogal

Professor Flickwick

Professor Slughorn

Madam Pomfrey

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Petigrew

Sebastian Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

The group moved to a place in the room, Hagrid just stayed in the back as he is tall enough to be seen, heard, and spoken to. Dumbledore conjured more chairs and everybody sat. There is still two more chairs empty. "Who else is come, Albus?" Slughorn grunted from in positon while he nibbled on a crumpet.

"I have also sent for Mr. Potter Sr. and Mrs. Potter, as they also know of this matter." No sooner had he spoke this did the fireplace roar to life in green flames and a tall man tumbled out of the fireplace coming to his feet and stepped aside in time for a woman to roll to her feet as well. They helped one another brush the soot off and approached to gathering. Mr. Potter Sr. look a lot like the twins only much older in his mid thirties, he has soft blue eyes and and the same messy hair. He wore some slightly crinkled maroon robes. Mrs Potter on the other hand is actually a very attractive lady, in her mid thirties, she is a dark red haired woman with hazel colored eyes, her hair is pulled up in a pony tail where it falls in springy curles. She is wearing a sky blue robe.

James and his sister moved to greet their parents. "Mother…" James embrased his mother then shook hands with his father. Jane received a caring embrace from both of her parents but then James cut with the passion and glared at his parents, "How come you guys didn't tell me about this?"

His mother sighed, "James you must understand that we had no choice…" She placed her hand on his, she looked desperate for her son to believe them. He moved his hand away and backed off, "No choice to do what?"

His father took out a hankerchief and cleaned his glasses, "Son, we didn't know how to reverse the process. And we thought that she might be a danger to you as even I don't know all that much about…"

Jane stood up abruftly, "Whoa, hold on. You mean this is why you seperated us? We are more then just twins you know! We are identical twins, therefore we have a deeper bond then…"

"Nearly identical, honey." Her mother corrected her.

Jane waved it off, "What ever, the point is you guys didn't even go to research about Wolf-Drakes before you chose to separate us??" she looked feriouse, how could they.

Their father shook his head, "You two must understand, that information about those magical beasts are very hard to come by. They are after all very rare… Not even the library at the Ministry of Magic have enough information on them. We didn't get the information we needed to know about until six years after we sent you, Jane, to Balgarian to live at Relina's place. By then it was already to late to bring you back, because the Minister of Magic at that time knew about her situation. But as he lost office because of a murder, therfore Cornilius doesn't know about it. And we would prefurr if he didn't know about it. Because he has the right to take you away from us because, Sephant Wolves or Wold-Drakes, which ever way you wish to call them, are highly dangerous. Even moreso then dragons. Because like Phirs'kings, Wolf-Drakes have elemental powers. The difference in their elemental powers are that wolfdrakes are dominating creatures, therefore their powers are more powerful and more dangerouse."

"I have found out that in the past, during the war between our kind and the Phirs'kings, the wolfdrakes joined forces with the Phirs'kings and it was because of them that most of our kind were slaughtered. So when our side grew more in power and found reinforcments, I've read that one of us made a deal with the muggle scientists and military; I don't know what deal it was but whatever it was, that is what started the secret society of scientists working to understand the magical creatures of our world and eventually understand how magic works. That wizard who made the deal, gave them a sample of his own blood to start with. At first this society who only were curiouse just wanted to get samples to study with. But then the President of the United States found out about it and took over. Thus started A51 and those who hunt us to either kill or capture. And it was because of them did the Phirs'kings and Wolfdrakes go into hiding and all but vanished into the world." Mrs Potter explained

Dumbledore spoke up, "And everything you have said, Jeniffer, is true. And the course of this meeting is to keep young Jane safe from harm. Now those of you who found out about her secret, I'd like to know how you knew?" he turned to the remaining students in the room. The figited a bit until Remus spoke up, "Well I found out about it when I went to the Library to finish my Potions Essay…"

"And it was a good essay, you've done well Mr. Lupin!" Professor Slughorn praised, chuckling and started to praise some more. "Professor, now is not the time." Professor McGanogal gave him a stern look and he shut his mouth.

"Thank you, Professor. Any way I sat right next to Jane and Sebastian seperated by a bookshelf and overheard their conversation…I had wriiten down the important parts of the conversation to ponder about later…"

"And I know Remus well enough that if he is confused about something, he'll write it down and place the parchment underneath his pillow…" James started and motioned to the folded parchment on Dumbledore's desk.

"James, don't you know anything about privatcy? Have I taught you nothing? You don't go snooping around other peoples stuff no matter how curious you are! What you did, for all you know that could have been his Journal! Honestly!" Mrs Potter chidded, glarring at her husband as though her son's behavior is his faught. He faultered under her glare then cleared his throat… "Err, well… That's not the point of this meeting. Don't start hun, we'll…er…talk about this later. Alright?" Mr Potter figited then turned to the rest of the group.

"What I'd like to know is how did Mr. Snape find out about Jane's secret!" He moved towards Sebastian who seemed to recognize this sort of behavior and stood his ground. "You, boy, you wouldn't have forced my daughter to tell you her deepest secrets? Because if you did…" Sebastian backed up a step because Mr Potter almost seemed to sprout horns, wings, a demon tail with a fire aura around him. He gulped and looked at Jane for help.

Jane moved over to stand inbetween her father and Sebastian, "Daddy stop! He didn't do anything to me! It was an accident, what had happened. It was all my idea in the first place!"

James pulled out his wand, glarring at Sebastian and almost seemed to copy the look his father had. "What did you do to my sister, you bastard." He had moved forward and thrust him against the wall, pointing his wand at his heart. "James! Don't! Put that away!" Jane glared at her brother, but he didn't move. Mr Potter wasn't making any movement to stop his son. He just kept his gaze on Sebastian.

Mrs Potter pulled out her own wand, "Alright that is enough! Exspeliarmus! James! Johnathon! Go over there and just sit the hell down!" Both her husband and her Son's wands flew into the air and she caught them then she pointed at their seats away from Sebastian and Jane. Neither of them didn't dare disobey her and sat heavily down both keeping a valture like eye on Sebastian. Mrs Potter then moved towards her daughter after giving her boys one last glarr. "Honey, tell us what happened, okay." She changed her tone to show her daughter then she isn't angry with her or her friend…yet.

Jane nodded and jumped into her story about how she is so fasinated with Arthmancy. Sebastian joined into the explanation which is the truth, that they were experimenting with Arthimancy and through a magical accident, he has a connected twin bond with Jane. Jane explained the first effects of the spell, that they each visited all of their past memories from the time they were born to when they just cast that spell.

James looked disbeleiving. "I think your lying! I would have realized it if Jane somehow formed that kind of a bond with him." He jerked his thumb at Sebastian.

Jane sighed then concentrated on her brother to hopefully calme him down. _"James will you please calme yourself down! What I told everyone is the truth."_ "You guys have to believe us, this is the truth!" She stood her ground next to Sebastian who kept his silence but gave everyone the same honest look that Jane is giving them.

James didn't answer his sister at first, "How do we know that he didn't poisen her or something!"

Madam Pomphrey moved towards Jane and pressed a device to her arm and asked her to just relax, Jane let her do what ever she is going to do. The device is meant to detect poisen or disease. It glowed and hummed for a few minutes. When it stopped, she examined it then reported that Jane has been physically is good health for many, many years now. The point being that no she has not been recently poisened.

James seemed to be trying to come up with another possible excuse, the mere fact that Sebastian has acess to Jane's mind through that bond, also means that he has access to his mind. And that means that Snivilus has access to his mind and thoughts…it would be a perfect way for that bastart to spy on him to report to his 'dark Lord'. Besides as far as how this could happen seemed impossible to him.

"Please you guys must believe us!" She begged them. And finally someone answered, "I believe you Jane." Dumbledore finally spoke for he had taken a quick look into hers and Sebastian's mind and saw that what they had said, is indeed the truth. Everyone else stared at him then Mrs Potter breathed with relief, that if Albus Dumbledore believes her then she can believe her. Which should be more then enough for her husband and her son.

"_sighs alright, Jane. Proove to me that you and Sebastian are telling the truth."_ James is massaging his forehead while the adults all talked about how they are going to keep Jane's secret and secret from the Ministery. Sirius and Peter have so far been watching the things that have been going on and keeping their silence. Remus only said his piece and has sat down with his friends and waited in silence for what to do next. Jane stayed where she sat with a slightly relieved expression on her face. Sebastian had sat down next to her and is holding her hand as if to reasure her that things will be alright. She glanced at Sebastian and jerked her head towards her brother. Sebastian nodded. The two of them walked across the room to James. Jane sat next to her brother while Sebastian remained standing just out of arms reach.

"_It's true,James." _Sebastian's voice spoke inside James' head and he took in a breath. It was like an intruder was standing just outside his walls…Then he felt Jane's presence inside his head…_ "James? Here is the memory so that you can see what exactly happened."_ James sighed as he watched through the relationship that his sister has with Sebastian and finally admited to himself that so far Sebastian seems like a good guy…Then he saw bits and pieces of his memories and knew that he is a good guy. Heh…he should know that there has to be at least one black sheep among the white in each family. Sirius is the best example for that. He sighed and awkwardly let them pass through his walls to properly greet them. Their shadowy figures stood there awkwardly. James finally broke the silence. _"Alright, you two got me. I'll admit that this is a reality not some sick joke. But…no nevermind." _He had a thought, private thought, from what he got in Sebastian's memory, he probably doesn't know his brother as well as he used to…And he doesn't feel like starting up another concerned argument after what happened. Jane gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"Right, it is all settled, now as for you four, I expect what's been said to stay in this room, am I making myself clear?" Professor McGanogal stood over Remus, Sirius and Peter who all nodded then looked at Sebastian expecting. He snapped into attention mode and soluted her. "I swear I will never repeat a single word, ma'me!" Sirius rolled his eyes and kept himself from making a retort.

Dumbledore nodded and a finalizing kind of way. "Alright, this meeting is finished, you are all dismissed. Thank you, Mr and Mrs Potter." The Potter family traded goodbye hugs and Mrs Potter surprisingly enough also hugged Sebastian, it appeared she has already excepted him as an adopted part of the family. He blushed when she said that he is welcome to come to their home for the Summer Holidays so that they all can get to know one another in a better way. The Maruaders, Jane and Sebastian all left the headmaster's office to head back to their house.

No one said anything to one another until the went into the Great hall for dinner only to find the place completely deserted. "Where is everybody?" Peter asked uncertainly when the doors swung open abruftly and Tonks came rushing in looked miffed and agnsious. "Where have you guys been? Nevermind we have to get a move on now!" She wore the Gryffindor Quiddage robes. At that moment the group realized what day it is and Sirius swore loudly. "Tonks what time is it?" She growled and grabbed James and Sirius by the ears and proceeded to drag them out the door shouting. "The match has already started and Madam Hooch says that the Gryffindor's have five minutes to get the rest of our team on the field or the match will be canceled!" That got everyone going…

Sirius and James broke free from Tonks and sprinted down the hills to the dressing room, Remus grabbed Tonks' arm and they quickly followed with Jane and Sebastian on their heals. Peter called that he'll be in the stands. Remus seperated from the group and took a shortcut to the top box where he skidded to a halt by the megaphone, his job is comentary.

"WHOA! SORRY ABOUT THE LATENESS! SECRET MEETINGS AND WELL ER… I'M NOT GOING TO EVEN GET INTO WHAT KIND OF NEW…ERR cough SLIGHTLY DISTURBING THINGS MY COMPANIONS ARE GETTING INTO THESE DAY…" Remus' voice is magically magnified as he explained away the lateness of himself and half of the Gryffindor Team. He did get a few laughs from the crowd though to ovoid suspisions as well as a few jeering from the Slitherin Supporters. James, Sirius, Sebastian and Jane have hopped into their uniforms and are just now strapping on the armor parts. Sirius blinked at Remus' comment. "How did he know about what I had planned for Vennesa?" Sebastian started to say something but is caught off when Jane elbowed him. James glared at his companions, "Let's go or the match will be cut off." With this he summons their brooms and races out to the center of the field where the rest of their team waits along with the opponent's team.

"AND HERE COMES THE REST OF THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, YES THEY ARE ALL HERE. SO LET THE GAME BEGIN!" cheeres echoed about the stadium in anticipation for the upcoming match. They waited for their cues to leap into the air.

"AND HERE THE COME TO GET THEIR POSSITONS AT THE CENTER OF THE FIELD! FOR THE SLITHERIN TEAM, I GIVE YOU MALLOT! RINDWALL! BLACK! BLACK! BLACK! MALFOY! AAAAANND WILLIAMS!" The Slitherin supporters roared their approval while the Gryffindor supporters jeered and booed the Slitherin team as they did their lap of honor around the stadium then moved to take their possitions. Remus moved quickly on,

"AND NOW FOR THE MORE TALENTED TEAM!" Slitherin supporters booed, "TONKS! BLACK! SNAPE! POTTER! WEASLEY! LONGBOTTOM! AAAANNNNDDDD POTTER!" the Gryffindor supporters chears filled the whole of the stadium as they roared their approval of the new team members as they also did their lap of honor.

"AND HERE COMES MADAM HOOCH TO BEGIN THE GAME!" a woman stepped onto the field with her broomstick she has white spiky hair and golden hawklike eyes she moved her gaze from one player to the next. "Now I want a nice, clean game. From all of you." She gave them all one last stare before moving to the crate and kicking it open. Two black balls zoom out of their holders strait up into the air followed by a small walnut size golden ball supported by a pair of tiny buzzing wings. "THE BLUDGERS ARE UP! FOLLOWED BY THE GOLDEN SNITCH! REMEMBER THE SNITCH IS WORTH 150 POINTS, THE SEEKER WHO CATCHES THE SNITCH ENDS THE GAME!" As Remus says this the snitch flies a circle around each of the Seekers before flying off and top speed to find a hiding spot. Madam hotch picked up the Quaffle and tosses it into the air. "THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED, AND THE GAME BEGINS! NOW IT IS FRANK WITH THE QUAFFLE! HE PASSES IT TO JANE! DUCK JANE, THAT'S A BLUDGER! SHE MOVES TOWARDS THE GOALS, SHE SHOOTS AND SHE SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!!"

Jane moves quickly through the sea of red and green flipping on her broom to ovoid another chaser of the opposing team and shoots another goal in time to dodge a bludger. Aurther catches the quaffle and moves to try to score again but Malfoy knocked the quaffle out of his hand and speeds off towards their side of the field. Sirius sends a bludger his way while Sebastian saves Tonks from a bludger attack as Madam hootch blows her whistle. "Penalty to Gryffindor! You don't attack the keeper until the quaffle is with in their reach!" Jane takes the quaffle and shoots and scores a third round. Gryffindor is 30 to 0 from Slitherin. James is high up there circling the field keeping an eye out for the snitch while watching the game below and keeping is other eye on the Selitherin Seeker. "Watch it Prongs!" James looked up and jerked his broom back as a bludger shot passed him quickly followed by Sirius who caught up to it and sent it burroling towards the Slitherin chassers.

It wasn't until Gryffindor is 50 to 0 to the Slitherins did Malfoy pull a stunt and took the beater's bat and whacked a bludger at Frank, the blow is powerful enough that it knocked him off his broom, he is uncounsious. The Slitherins cheered as Malfoy tossed the bat back at his companion and they viciously began takeing the Gryffindor team apart. Aurthor looked back at Frank too little too late as Beletrix knocked the quaffle out of his hand and shot a score while Tonks isn't paying attention, at the same time, Regulas' bludger smacked into Tonks from behind and she too is knocked off her broom leaving the Slitherin's score posts at their disposal. Sebastian tried to get back at that player for hitting a girl unnoticed but Author beat him to it and met Regulas in the air and punched him, nearly knocking him off of his broom. A penalty to Slitherin is made there and the scores are now thus: Slitherin lead 120 to 50 to the Gryffindor team. Their last hope is if James catches the snitch!

"AND SLITHERIN SCORES ANOTHER GOAL! SLITHERIN LEADS 130 TO 50…NO WAIT 70 TO GRYFFINDOR! THAT WAS A NEAT TRICK JANE JUST PULLED ON HER OWN THERE AND OOOHHH THERE GOES WILLIAM! HE'S DIVING! JAMES WHERE ARE YOU AH THERE HE GOES! COME ON PRONGS!" Remus is practically beating the counter watching his friend dive.

James is at William's heals, he is level, both seekers ressle with each other then James loops him, swings out his hand and pulls out of the dive, rising up into the air with his fist in the air. A twinkle of gold and tiny wings struggling to get free.

"JAMES HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE SNITCH IS WORTH 150 POINTS! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 220 POINTS TO 130 POINTS! GRYFFINDOR WINS! YYYEEEAAAAAA!" Remus is jumping up and down with the rest of the Gryffindor supporters before joining the wave after wave of students racing out to congraduate their winning team! James is hoisted up on shoulders while the croud chants "GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!" and "POTTER! POTTER!"

The Gryffindors stayed up for the next 12 hours partying until McGanagal had to come up to tell them it is time for bed and they all took their time doing so too.

A.N... groans sports... personally, I'm no fan of sports... of any kind. If I were a witch... I would NOT attempt to play Quiddage, first of all I'm afraid of heights, second it is dangerous ( I don't want to die). And the only reason I would tolerate any sport from the audience's point of view is if I had a boyfriend and he is one of the players, then I would go to if anything offer my moral support of his team. Period. grumbles sports... blech...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

The Christmas Holidays

Gryffindor played one more match before the end of first term. The Christmas Holidays approaches as the first snow flake floats out of the sky. With in a week or so, the entire grounds of Hogwarts are caked in snow. James has been friendlier to Sebastian because of the link between him and his sister; it took him a while to get used to having a bond link to someone other then Jane. Sirius on the other hand thinks that Sebastian is using this new advantage to spy on them and keeps trying to convince Jane of that exact possibility. She just says that he is being silly, and that Sebastian isn't the type to do such things. Sirius raises his hands in frustration as he is found arguing with her yet again on the matter.

"How many times do I have to say it, Snape is up to no good! He is using you, can't you see it!"

Jane had placed her bag on the ground and has her arms crossed glaring at him, "You know, I don't get you, the only thing I see is some stuck up mutt who just can't stand the fact that Sebastian is different, he isn't some 'dark lord follower' that just isn't his thing! Honestly…"

Sirius slapped away her accusing finger, "Don't you see I'm trying to keep you out of trouble?"

Jane huffed, "Pfft, yea right, you're just trying to get Sebastian into trouble when he hasn't done anything yet…"

"HA! You said 'yet' that means you're suspicious of him as well!" He poked her shoulder with a triumphant look in his eyes.

Jane moved away from him looking annoyed, "the only thing I am suspicious of his you, Black! I know you don't like Sebastian, but…"

"Ah so now it is 'Black' now eh. Shall I refer to you as 'Potter' then? Now that is what I'm talking about, he has poisoned you against me. You know I'm going to put an end to this, before you end up accidentally betraying your own brother!"

Jane huffed as she watched him leave in disgust, he is just so impossible…Oooh he is really annoying! She just stood there fuming and grumbling about Sirius before she realized that she is late to COMC. She grabs her bag and races off down the hill to the paddock where the class is waiting by the fence. Today they were studying Sniffles. She recognized them and pocketed her harpoon bracelet so that it won't be noticed. She moved towards the front where she spotted Sebastian and headed towards him, "Hey how's your head?" But the person who turned towards her wasn't Sebastian but was Severus. "Wrong person, Potter. If you're looking for my dear brother then you won't find him here."

"Oh, Hi Severus, why? Where is he? Class wills st…"

"He is at the hospital wing; He has come down with a common cold. Now why don't you move along and find someone else to bother." Severus moved to head towards a group of Slitherins to join in on the conversation they were having. She grumbled something under her breath and looked around, James and Sirius didn't take this class and Remus had it at a different time. As Sebastian has to stay with Madam Pomfrey, she has no one to talk to for the next couple of hours as this is a double period. She huffed, looking through the crowd and finding no one she knows except the group of Slitherins containing Severus, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyal, Bellitrix and Regulas. She frowned, something has been bothering her. She moved towards the group of Slitherins. Malfoy noticed her,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't Potter's sister. How nice to finally meet you in person. Tell me where is your brother and your bodyguard, I'm surprised they are willing to leave you alone for even a minute." Luscious gave her a once over and smirked while his two cronies snickered and watched her evilly.

Jane ignored the sarcasm, "Yes it is nice to see you too, Luscious. Do you guys mind if I join you over here?"

"Yes we mind, you're not welcome over here, so get lost." Bellitrix huffed. Jane looked at her, "You know, I've always wondered, what it is between your house and my house? I mean just because Salazar had a bit of a disagreement with Godric doesn't mean they are not friends anymore, so it doesn't mean the two houses can continue to fight all the time right." Severus snorted, "Don't talk about things you don't understand, I mean Salazar only wanted those who thirst for power and are pure" Jane waved her hand, "Blooded? Next you're going to tell me something I already know, that he doesn't care for muggle born. Look, how else do you people think we're going to survive; we have to bond with Muggles if we are to continue living. Or else our race will die out."

Regulas stepped into the conversation at this time, "We know all of that, and we don't need a history lesson from the likes of you. Things are the way they are and there is nothing anyone can do about it. So why don't you just shut up and get back to your own group, Gryffindor."

The Marauders have just come out of Transfiguration smirking and talking about the class. Peter is laughing about something or another, while James continued to talk about something that had to do with Lilly. "Did you guys see that look she gave me? I mean, all I did was offering her my help."

"And then she told you to 'shuv off' and continued to struggle with transfiguring that chair into a Lizard." Sirius continued for him, followed by Peter.

"Then you insisted on it and when she refused, you instead of helping her…"

"What are you talking about; I did so help her, well her looks anyway. Now her hair matches her eyes." The three of them laughed while Remus just shook his head wondering how in the world he became friends with people who are willing to play with such a fiery temper as Lilly Evans. As soon as she realizes that her hair is now the exact same color as her eyes with the same shine to it…he shudders to think what her reaction might be, as a woman's hair is her life so they say. And Lilly doesn't strike him the type to want to dye her hair to look like a glowing green light bulb…

They moved outside to head over to her usual spot under the great oak tree by the lake. That is they were about to head in that direction when something caught Remus' eye, over on the other side of the grounds from the top of the hill they are standing on, He could make out the COMC class talking about sinfflers. But that wasn't what stopped him, about say 30 feet away from the class is a group of Slitherins talking to a single Gryffindor. He narrowed his eyes as his vision seemed to zoom in some (thanks to his werewolf side) and saw Jane standing there talking to them. He could just make out bits and pieces of their conversation from where he stood.

Jane gave them a scrutinizing look, why couldn't all of the houses get along? As far as she is concerned, the differences between Purebloods and Muggle born are hardly excuses. I mean, all they need to do is to interact with one another in a casual way. Find out what each individual has in common with the other, such as hobbies or talents. They needn't to judge themselves by their blood. She did not leave when Regulas warned her to, she merely gazed at them with either pity or wonder. A thought had just occurred to her, what if they were scared of change?

"How about this then, what if, everyone is scared of change? In this case, you would rather continue with this rivalry between houses, then to respect each other as equals and to commune with them as though you are just meeting new neibores. I mean, why must you judge everyone else by their heritage? Why not stop and get to know everyone, the proper way. Then judge them by who they are the full package. You'd be surprised how many friends you can make no matter what they are but by whom they are." She spread her arms apart to demonstrate the amount of friends they could make by doing this in comparison to the amount of friends they have at the present time.

"Enough Wrench! What you're talking is nonsense! We told you to get lost three times, and you still don't leave. Now you face the consequences!" Malfoy through a hex at her, she dodged it and instinctively reached for her own wand in time to block another spell from him. His companions have also pulled out their wands too.

"Guys wait!" Remus held up a hand to stop the others from continuing into another fun tale. They looked at him and waited for what he had to say. He continued to watch the forming, unfair, duel in the distance. "Jane's in trouble!" this is all he says before he pulled out his own wand and raced down the hill towards the battle. Once the others saw the duel, James looked scared for his sister and sprinted down the hill after Remus followed by Sirius who told Peter to stay up here out of harms way. The grabbed their own wands and sprinted towards the battle.

Bellitrix shot a curse at Jane to slow her down as she is fast to dodge or block all incoming spells. Malfoy, Severus, Crabe and Goyal continue to cast spells at her. Bellitrix is going for darker magic then they are. Regulas stays off to the side waiting for them to finish this brawl. They weren't giving Jane the chance to retaliate. But then a jet of red light flew past her from behind, aimed at Malfoy, this is followed by more jets of red light and some purple light of disarming spells. She turned and saw her brother, Sirius, and Remus rushing towards them all casting stunning or disarming spells, trying to break up the fight. The Slitherins are forced to separate in order to dodge the curses.

"BACK OFF! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?!" James skidded to a halt between his sister and the Slitherin; Sirius skidded to a halt to his right. Remus stood behind them asking Jane if she is alright.

Severus glared at James with hate, while Bellitrix answered him, her voice layered with sarcasm. "It's more of the fact, she existed. And she doesn't know how to shut up when told to."

"Yes, what was it she kept going on about? Ah yes, interhouse relationships. How fun." Malfoy sneered.

"Humph, why would we listen to a Muggle loving, cross-dresser, peacemaking, and traitor like that anyway?" Severus finished.

James growled and sparks came out of his wand, Sirius then cast a powerful dark spell which created a shock wave and knocked Bellitrix, Severus, and Malfoy ten feet back. Boils began to sprout up all over their skin. The stumbled to their feet and scampered back up the hill towards the castle.

Crabbe and Goyal followed, Regulas gave his brother one more look before sprinting up the hill after his friends. Sirius huffed a few times to calm himself down then they turned to Jane. "Are you alright?" James moved towards her looking her over for injuries. She nodded and came of her trance of shock over Sirius display of dark magic. Then she started to get angry, "What…? Huh…ErrrrrrRRRR WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO BUT IN!!!"

"Huh?" They looked shocked and a bit flabbergasted. "What you mean, no one told us. Look if we hadn't shown up you would have been injured or worse!" Sirius spluttered. "I can handle myself! I don't need your help! If someone tries to duel with me then I will finish it alone!" And before they could protest she appeared to have ended the conversation abruptly and ran off towards the castle. James stood with his mouth open apparently about to say something when he closed it. "Shit why does she have to be so damn stubborn! She was out numbered 6 to 1!"

Remus sighed and shook his head.

Postage on the board is made that the Christmas holidays starts next week. There were kids crowded around it to see what is up. Remus has just passed by, luckily for him the crowd is all 1rst years and 2cd years. He read the Post.

**Christmas Holidays**

**Those who are going home for the holidays, please start packing your things.**

**The train leaves for London at 9:00 in the morning of December 15.**

**Please be at Hogsmede Station by 8:55 in the morning, no later.**

**Those who are staying at Hogwarts over the Holidays, please notify you Heads of Houses within the Next 24 hours.**

**Thank you!**

**Happy Holidays!**

"The holidays have come already…hmm." He moved to find his group and informed them of the post. Sirius nodded, "Right, so we leave in two days eh?" James nodded, "Yep, oh mails here."

At that moment hundreds of owls swooped into the Great hall and began circling the table until they've found their owners and dropped packages in front of them. Each of them received a small bundle of envelopes and maybe some packages or newspapers. James gave the family owl some of his bacon before it flew off and passed Jane her mail. They began ripping open the envelopes and reading their mail.

"Oh this is going to be fun…not…" Sirius grumbled. Jane looked over his shoulder to read the letter. "Your family is going to New York, America for the holidays?"

Sirius nodded grimly, "Yea, to visit my cousins. Great. Just what I need, a load of politics and harassment from my dear cousin Ruffian…keh." He grumbled about something and tossed the letter to the side and began opening the next. Jane seemed confused, what is so bad about visiting family members over the holidays? James noticed her confusion. _"Jane there is something you must understand about Sirius. You know about the Black's right?"_ she glanced over at the Slitherin table where Bellitrix and her sister Narcissi laughed about the trip and talked about what they were going to do while there. Regulas seemed to shrug it off though she did notice them send a brief glance at his elder brother from across the hall. She looked at James, _"What about them?"_

James took a knife and proceeded to cut up his morning ham, _"Well they worship the dark arts; I hear that they think that this 'Voldemort' character has it going on. You know killing muggle-borns and showing that pure-bloods are the dominant species on the planet."_

Jane's eyebrows furrowed, _"But Sirius doesn't worship the dark arts…"_

"_No he doesn't, though he does value it for what some dark spells can do. As much as he doesn't like it, he is a Black, and they worship the dark arts. However what makes him so different from the rest of his family is because he doesn't like murder like they do. And he is braver then the rest of his family. He has other good traits too; he is loyal to those he cares for. Which are the reason he is in Gryffindor rather then Slithering with the rest of his family? And he hates his family; there are only one or two members of his family whom he actually cares about. Regulas is one of them and the other is Tonks.Yea, Tonks is a member of his family, not be blood, but by marriage bindings. Her father married one of his families and had her."_

Jane seemed to think on it and started to understand what Sirius must be thinking about right now. She nodded in understanding and James returned it before refilling his plate.

"Say Prongs?" Sirius sat down next to him as he packed his trunk. James had just finished tossing his clothes into the trunk, his Invisibility Cloak is underneath everything along with the map. "What is it, Pad foot?" He started loading his books into the trunk. Sirius hesitated then jumped into it. "Do you think your parents will let me stay over for the holidays?" James paused and glanced at his friend. He honestly doesn't mind if Sirius spends the Holidays with his family, but this is the first time he has actually asked to stay with him during the Christmas Holidays. He must really hate his family to not want to spend time with them over Christmas Holidays. "What about Regulas? If you don't want to spend time with the rest of your family over the holidays, then why not do it for your brother?"

Sirius sighed, "Is that a 'no'?"

James sat up and looked his friend in the eyes, "Look mate, I don't mind if you come home with me and Jane for the Christmas Holidays. But this is the first time you've asked this. I know my mother, she'd think that perhaps your family is mistreating you…and well you know my mother… She will walk in on your family even during a funeral to demand answers to child abuse."

Sirius snorted, "Yea that's true. But it's not like they physically abuse me, it is just that I believe something else then what they do. I disagree about many of their ways that and the fact that I got sorted into Gryffindor caused them to show less attention to me. Okay they may have starved me every other week but…it's nothing like what you're thinking."

James sighed, "We'll see. I can't give you permission as I am 'underage' still." He rolled his eyes about the last part, a hint of sarcasm showed in his tone.

Sirius nodded, "Right." He returned to packing his own trunk.

On the morning of December 15, everyone was awoken by their head of house to be rushed to the station at Hogsmede. They dragged their trunks down the stairs and down to the carriages pulled by invisible horses. Hauled their trunks into a carriage and got in with them. Once in Hogsmede, they moved towards the train station and began loading their trunks into the train, and moving them towards an empty compartment. The guys found their compartment and were soon joined by Frank and Author. Three compartments down Jane, Lilly, Tonks, Angelica and Sebastian sat down to enjoy the train trip back to London.

At London, they were met by their parents. Mrs. Potter hugged her two children in greeting and gave them a kiss on their cheeks. "Mom! Don't…" James ducked to ovoid his mother's second approach. Jane hugged her father then turned to Sebastian. Who watched their reunion with their families, he looked around to see Lilly dragging her trunk towards the gateway to the other side to greet her parents. The group followed her. Severus soon came out behind them. He ignored their group and strolled off towards a dark couple waiting off to the side. Jane peered at them; the woman has long dark hair and has a bit of a Mortisha look to her. The man looked a bit like a drunk; he has a beady look about him. Severus embraced his mother then turned to stand and wait for his brother. "Sebastian. Time to go." His mother called, he nodded. "I'll see you later, Jane." She nodded and gave him a farewell hug, which he returned before picking up his trunk and dragging it towards his family.

Sirius approached Mr. Potter, "Ah, can I ask you something, sir?"

Mr. Potter smiled and shook Sirius hand in greeting, "How are you doing Sirius, not causing too much trouble with James are you?"

Sirius chuckled and shook his head with a wink towards James who winked back. "I was wondering if I could spend the holidays with James this year."

At this Mr. Potter frowned, "What about your own family. Surely you'd want to spend time with them during these glorious holidays?"

Sirius faltered, he knew well before he asked the question what the answer would be, but it didn't hurt asking.

"If you mean the summer holidays, then yes you're welcome to come over." Mr. Potter said cheerfully.

Sirius signed in resignation, "Y-yea that is what I meant."

"Sirius." Regulas stood no more then ten feet away. Sirius sighed then gave a wink smile towards James who waved before picking up his trunk and following his younger brother towards Bellitrix, Narcissi and the Black Family.

James sighed and followed his family to the exit. He waved to Remus and Peter as they also took their leave with their families.

Within about a week into the vacation, James and Jane have settled down for the holidays. For Christmas, which was yesterday, they were given all from Quiddage supplies, to games, to good reads, to candy, to miscellaneous items such as hand knitted sweaters and such. They have one more week of vacation for the holidays left.

The twins are out on their personal quiddage field practicing, when there mother calls them down. "What's up?" James asked his mother while Jane leaned against her broom waiting for the explanation. Their mother seemed exited about something. "Today I've invited Mrs. Serene Peace and her husband and their two sons over for supper and to talk about a good business opportunity. If all goes well then Mrs. Peace and I will be going on a trip. I've already agreed to allow her two sons to stay here for the remainder of the vacation, while we aren't here. So I want you two to get ready to receive our guests."

The twins glanced at one another then nodded. "Right."

Once they were dressed in better clothes the doorbell just rung. Mrs. Potter hurried over to answer the door, and there standing in the doorway is Severus Snape and his brother Sebastian Snape, standing behind them must have been their parents.

James scowled with the idea of 'Snivilus' setting foot into his home, Jane meanwhile waved at Sebastian who nodded at her in return. Their mother smiled in greeting, "Ah Jennifer, how lovely to have finally met you. And these must be your children?" She referred to James and Jane who put on polite smiles.

Mrs. Potter beamed, "Yes these are my kids, and this is James and his sister, Jane. I've already met one of your boys, Sebastian. Is this your brother?" She had embraced Sebastian in greeting then turned to greet Severus. "This is my eldest, Severus. And this is my husband, William Snape."

Mrs. Potter grinned, "Wonderful, come in! Come in!" she moved aside and let them in. "Now James, Jane, why don't you two take Sebastian and Severus to your room and be sure to do a bit of homework now." Jane nodded and motioned to Sebastian who seemed a bit relieved to be away from the adults. Severus seemed like he would rather go back outside rather then follows his rival to his room to do homework. But he reluctantly followed his brother and the girl. James slowly took up the end, his hands in his pockets gripping his wand as though he were ready to hex Severus if he does anything. The remained silent as they moved into the upstairs library instead of a bedroom, as Jane thought that they should study in the library instead of a bedroom. People would think they were up to no good.

Severus moved to an area away from the rest of them to settle and pulled out his potions book to start reading through it. Sebastian shrugged and sat down with Jane and James who seem to keep an eye on Severus and his brother.

"So…how are your holidays going so far?" Sebastian started, he didn't particulary like uncomfortable silences. Jane informed him of how many family members came to visit and what kind of things they received. They talked about each others Holidays and eventually Sebastian asked about their home. "Well this manor has about oh, I don't know, about 50 rooms. We have our own Quiddage field, several small libraries, a workout room and we have 4 or 5 house elves working with us."

Sebastian gaped at her and James nodded in comfirmation that they indeed have a rich family. "Yes, we are even older then the Malfoy's and the Black's. You should see the Potter Vault at Gingotts but then again we have other Vaults in America, Asia, and South America too. The Potter's have manors all over the world. What about you and your family?"

It took Sebastian a moment to collect himself with the thought of that much gold the Potter's have, then concentrated on the question she just asked. "Uh, we don't have that kind of money, er…we live in a small cottage in a small town off near the west side of Black Lake. I mean my father is a Muggle and my mother is a Witch…and…" Jane choose that moment to wave it off, it appeared to be a touchy subject anyways. The two of them move off to explore the Manor.

Meanwhile James is watching Severus who seemed to quickly find the nearest library and is now looking through their collection of Potion books. He made a mental note to wash off any grease that may show up on the covers of those books. So far he seemed to just want to sit and read in the Library. James just took upon himself to keep an eye on him. Eventually though he got bored and left to the kitchens to get a snack from the elves.

The Snape's visit seemed to last several hours.

After exploring the Manor. Sebastian settled in the same Library his brother is in and took a look at some of the more fantisising books and then charmed them to read to him. Jane finally moved over to help him because that dull voice the books are making is driving her nuts. "So have you had any word from your girlfriend?" She whispered soflty, Sebastians shook his head, I don't think she knows where I am. As I got sent here without her knowing."

"What was that? You have a girl friend?" Severus finally spoke up looking across the room at his brother. Sebastian glared at his brother who seemed to have the impression that their parents should know about this as he abruftly took off. Grumbling he followed his brother who interrupted their parents from their conversation. Their father rose to his feet and glared at his youngest son. "What's this about you not telling us about having a girlfriend?" Sebastian figited because he knew what his father's opinion was about his choice of friends. His mother then asked him to tell them about her. He hesitated then said that her name is Amanda Evahns. And after a bit more proding, he told them that she is a Phirs'king. That did it.

"You mean to tell me that your dating a love sick old slave…of the… No! I forbid it! You are never to see this girl again, do you hear me young man!" His mother hissed.

Sebastian's temper began to rise. "You can't do that! I can't stay away from her that long! She could die!"

His father shook his head, "You heard your mother, the answer is no! And if you still insist of that rebellions towards us then you can leave the house, boy!

Sebastian seemed to bristle then he calmed and spoke coldly towards them, "Fine! I'm leaving! You know I would have thought better of you, FATHER! You of all people should know that I can't leave for so long, she is my _mate_! But if you insist on being an insufferable ass then fine! I'm gone!" And with these words he summoned his bag and marched out the door, his brother however followed him. Jane who sensed trouble quickly followed.

She got to the door and stepped out in time to hear a heated argument betweent the two brothers.

"You just had to go tatle tell like that! Why can't you stay out of my personal concernes!" Sebastian is glowering at his brother who returned to the scowl. "It was only right that they should know! Besides I wouldn't want you to be killed at your own wedding for not telling them." Sebastian punched his brother. "And what do you know of it huh? You don't even have a mate yet! So don't you dare tell me how to live my life!"

Severus scowled and pulled out his wand, but before he could use it… "Acio Wands!" Both of their wands flew out of their hands and Jane caught them. "I'd ask both you not to start a duel on our doorstep." She gave them both a stern look. They both seemed a little embarrassed with have used such language in front of a girl. Severus gave his brother one last evil glare before sweeping past Jane, snatching his wand from her as he passes. Sebastian sighed and took his wand back from her and pocketing it. "I'm sorry, Jane. But I've gotta go." She nodded. He then walked to where the apparition wards were and disapparated.

Jane sighed, how could Severus be such a jerk to his own brother? He had no right to force his way into Sebastian's personal life like that. She then realized that while she thought about it, her feet had led right back to that library where Severus is reading that book again. His very behavior at that moment, acting as though nothing happened infuriated her. She marched across the room and slammed that book shut on his fingers. He cursed and stood up scowling at her. She ignored him took the book back to it's original place on the shelves. Then as she turned around, he has picked up his stuff and started to leave the room. "Locomorto Mortis!" He yelped as his legs suddenly snapped together and tumbled to the ground. He rolled over and sat up, "Acio Wand!" His wand flew out of his pocket and she caught it and set it on the table beside her. "Pffft, just like your brother. I suppose being a bully's sister makes this easier for you huh?" That remark got him backhanded across his face. "Don't you dare suggest that my brother is as bad as you! I am only disarming you so that we can talk. What you did to your brother is…"

"Oh shut up, I have every right to know what my brother does."

"Yes, as Sebastian's brother you do, but you could have respected his privatcy more then that. You could have waited until he told you or something."

He scowled, "Who are you? My mother? I don't think so."

"No just your half-sister!"

This made him stop, "What are you talking about?"

"_You heard me!"_

For the first time, Severus look shocked and almost as horrified as her brother had acted when he found out about this. For he suddenly felt her presence just outside his inner walls. Because he bond isn't with him but rather his brother's, she can only talk through a sort of intercom outside his walls to him.

"You…what the hell did you do?" his voice seemed to have dropped to almost a whisper.

"It was a magical accident that is irriversable. Me and Sebastian now carry a similar bond that you and he shares, the same as my bond with my brother."

It seemed to take him a moment to process this new, unexpected information then without warning, Jane no longer felt his prensence as he appeared to be reinforcing his walls and closing out all thoughts to his best ability from her. She then realized that he is using Occulmancy. It appears that he spends time on other advanced magic besides Potions.

But then she felt a tug on a few of her memories and allowed him to look at the parts of her that shows him that she nothing like her brother in more sences then one.

A few moments of silence before. "Can I get up now." His tone seemed slightly harsh but calme. She flicked her wand allowing him to get up and handed his wand to him, which instead of snatching it, rather took it from her without much hostiliance. They didn't say anything for a while.

"Severus, we're leaveing!" His mother called from the entrance hall.

He hesitated, then moved towards the door once again.

"Severus?" She spoke soflty.

He paused.

"See you at school."

He didn't comment but rather kept moving.

The rest of the holidays seem to pass by rather quickly. Jane has received a new broom while James got a broom care kit from Remus, a large quantity of zonko's newest products from Sirius, a card from Peter. Sirius send Jane some chocolates. Soon they all headed back to school.

A.N... Oooooh... Sebastion isn't on very good terms with his family...winces. I can sympathize to a point. I don't get it on well with my mother most of the time...she is a class B controll freak... and is a high beleiver school gal of the Catholic church...I mean I do have little of a control freak in me but not that much. and I am falling out of her hopes in being an active Catholic. As in, I am no Nun. Simple as that...


	9. Chapter 9

**James Potter and Curse of the Wolf-Drake**

**By: Naomi Scholl**

I don't own any of the harry potter charaters!!!

**Chapter 09**

**Prank Wars**

After the Christmas Holidays and the incident between Sebastian and his family, it is time to return to school for next term. The maruaders feel that they should greet the teachers with 'proper mannerism'. It started with Professor Dumbledore who found himself resembling Saint Nickolas or Santa Claws. Professor McGanogal now looked like the white witch from the Cheronicals of Narnia. Professor Flickwick has the appearance of Bilbo from Lord of the Rings. Professor Slughorn looks like a Walrus. Professor Trelawney looks like a preying mantas with glasses. Professor Quirrel looks like Count Dracula, which really scared him as he is frightened of vampires. Hagrid is now a siclops.

Laughs filled the hall as the students came in, and a little touch from Remus allowed them to believe that nothing is wrong…that is until they look in the mirror. So none of the teachers could figure out what the joke was. Professor McGonagal or shall I say the White Witch glared suspisiously at the Maruaders. Finally Dumbledore seemed to get the idea and conjured himself a mirror and laughed in a merrily way then passed it to Professor McGonagal who seemed startled to have received a mirror from Santa…Once they look in the mirror the illusion on that person comes off to show to all others what he looks like. Professor McGonagal tried to get rid of the spell but only succeded in turned Professor Quirrel into stone…(remember the power of the White Witch's wand).

"Is that the best you can do?" Jane muttered to the group. Sirius smirked, "why do you think you can do better, Jannie"

She smirked and leaned forward, "Oh I know I can do better, I'll tell you what, why don't we make a deal. The team who can make the best pranks wins. I'll throw in a thousand Galleons."

Sirius and James exchanged looks and nodded, "You are going to loose, you know that right. And we shall be 1,000 Galleons richer. How long is this competition and how many people to a team?"

She grinned, "The 'Prank Wars' shall last a month, you have to have 10 people to a team. I'm captain of my team, I think the Shadow Jokers will be our name. You?"

"The Maruaders of course, and I think I will let Sirius become captain of the team as he started this." James grinned as Sirius smirked evilly. James turned to start passing notes down the table:

**All those who wish to participate in a fun game called the Prank Wars,**

**Please meet at the Entrance hall after dinner.**

Exactly about twenty people showed up for the Prank Wars. All these people including Aurthor, Alice, Frank, Tonks, Molly, Ameilia Bones, Elfius Dongs, Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Jane, Sebastian, Regulas, Gildary Lockhardt, Tiao Chang, Louis Patil, Lilly, Angelica, and Severus.

Sirius looked around at all the people who had shown up for the games, there are 10 Gryffindors, 4 Ravenclaws, 4 Hufflepuffs, and 2 Slitherins. Sirius' gaze paused when he saw that Regulas and Severus had joined the group and weren't going anywhere. It appeared that Regulas had convinced Severus into joining them. Meanwhile Regulas sent his elder brother a challenging smirk. James clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention.

"Right, thank you all for coming. Ooooh this will be so fun. We've decided that a competition of magic and games is needed to bring the fun of the holidays to Hogwarts…" There is a cheer from most of the crowd. "Yes, right. The rules: There will be two teams of ten people each, the time is a month. And at the end of the month the team who displays the best kind of magic in the form of fun gains 1,000 Galleons to share amongst themselves." Another Cheer. Then Jane spoke up, "There are a few more safty rules! If someone in a team wishes to bring dark magic into the prank then make it very mild magic, if there are any injuries, the person responsible for the injuries will be kicked off the team! And the person who is injured, if they can't get healed quickly enough, then they too will be excused from the games." There is a murmer of agreement.

Sirius grinned, "Right I will be captain of team 1! Those who are choosen for this team, will be temporarily a part of the Maruaders!" Jane picked up after him, "And I will be captain of team 2! The title for my team will be Shadow dancers! Now let us start picking."

Sirius bowed to her, "Ladies first."

Jane smirked a peered into the crowd. "Right I call Severus Snape to be apart of my team!"

It appeared that the Gryffindors have only just realized that they have two well known Slitherins amongst them. James couldn't believe his sister, inviting that filth into their games.

Sirius seemed he could do better, "James Potter on my team!" James grinned, he had a feeling that he would say that and moved out of the line to stand next to Sirius watching his sister for who she wants on her team next.

"Remus Lupin." She smirked challengingly at Sirius who protested to that. Remus chuckled and took his place next to Severus.

Sirius growled, "Peter Pettigrew!"

Jane tutted, "Regulas Black." Regulas grinned a joined his team, he seemed to enjoy pulling some fun on his brother.

Sirius shook his head grimly, "Jane, Jane, Jane… I warned you about this, didn't I. You won't get far with those Slitherins. Nymfadora Tonks."

"Don't Judge a book by it's cover, Sirius. Lilly Evans."

"Then you have poor judgement, Jane. Aurthor Weasley.

Jane continued to smirk as though she had already won the games, "Frank Longbottom."

"Ameilia Bones."

"Gildory Lockhardt."

"Elfius Dongs."

"Angelica Figg."

"Alice Saline."

"Louis Patil."

"Molly Wintervile."

"Tao Chang."

Sirius scowled, he'd been hoping that he would have to put up with Sebastian but sighed, "Fine, Snape."

Remus then conjured a chart for each person to put in their names, what their best at, and what they are worst at. So that they could tell their odds against the other's team.

The teams then swapt charts so that they could use it to find out what is the most interesting way to prank them.

Jane held up a hand calling silience. "Right the Prank Wars start tomarrow, I suggest to start with minor pranks then as time progresses, more complicated, impressing, and umusing pranks. Right everyone got it, off you go, my team, I shall send notice when we first meet for a group prank but until then each of us must at least pull their first minor prank starting tomarrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" they chorused then went their separate ways for class talking and scheming with anticipation.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter ending with a shall we say dead end, but in time i shall update this chapter to show who won the compitition: Who do you think won by the team lineups though? The Mauraders or the Shadow Dancers?**


	10. Chapter 10

**James Potter and Curse of the Wolf-Drake**

**By: Naomi Scholl**

I don't own any of the harry potter charaters!!!

**Chapter 10**

**The Worst Memory Part 1**

The O.W.Ls have finally come, The common room has been getting very quiet. Remus could be seen sitting at a desk with piles of books on either side of him. Jane studied with Sebastian, anyone who started talking loud then Lilly would threaten to take off points. Even James and Sirius threatened to hex a couple of third years who started laughing at some joke or other. It came to a point where James, Sirius, and Remus left to study outside. "Look at that, our practical instructors have arrived." Remus pointed out a group of elderly people talking to Dumbledore in the Entrance hall as they passed. They proceeded to sit by the garden, setting their bags down. Remus immedietly pulled out a book and disappeared behind it. James took a look around, then he spotted Lilly talking with Angellica off in the distance. He couldn't help watching her, her beauty is overwhelming. She is the only girl who seems to resist his charms. She is a mistery to him.

"Hogwarts to James Potter. Come in Prongs!" Sirius waved a hand in front of his friend's face who blinked and looked away from Lilly. "Huh?"

"I see you are once again entraped by a certain green-eyed beauty." Sirius grinned.

"So, what." James turned to pretend to tie his show to hide his blush. Sirius chuckled, Prongs is so pathetic. But then again Lilly is a hard fish to catch. She keeps sliping through his fingers as though she were transparent. "Don't worry, Prongs. You'll get her eventually! She can't resist you forever."

"That is kinda hard to tell, Padfoot. I just don't get her. But every time I try she pushes me away. It's like she is afraid to get to know me." James sighed as his gaze returned to his Lilly. She is laughing at Tonks who is mimicking someone, a brease sweapt her long golden, red hair across her fase as she laughed. Beautiful.

Meanwhile at the library, Severus Snape sits by the window writing down extra notes for his upcoming test. He isn't worried about his grades. He is a hard worker and know that he will get by. But at the moment his thoughts were not on his schoolwork, but rather fell to the type of tasks his Lord is having him and his friends do. The only reason he joined was because it seemed like a good idea at the time. And the first tasks that he had him do weren't all that bad. But now it is his final task, once he accomplishes this he will be well under way of become a full time Death Eater. He has done everything else required for this job perfectly but what he is being asked…no…ordered to do is to kill some people… to renue himself as a blessed 'pure blooded' Slitherin. He is a half-blood. He is hesitant about the whole ordeal. His Lord did inform him that he can take as long as he wants. But if he really wants to join his leage, then he must do this. And he wants to be a part of the Dark Lord's wrelme…but this. He doesn't know…

"That's it Quills down please. Acio parchment." Papers flew everywhere and then landed on Professor Flickwick knocking him off his stool. A couple of students laughed and helped him up. "Oi Remus what did you think of question 7?" Sirius asked as the stood to leave the classroom, Remus shrugged, "Very interesting." James grinned, "Do you think you've got all of the qualities?" Remus grinned back, "Well I think I did; I have got the snout, and the tail. Transformation on full moons and all that jazz." The group moved out of their classroom. "Hey did you guys see Snivilus?" Peter said exitedly. Sirius nodded, "Indeed, I feel sorry for the Professors, as they're going to have to clean all of that grease off of the paper first before they grade it. His nose was practically touching the parchment, I was watching him."

They moved outside, Sirius stretched. "Ah…Fresh air. What have we got next?"

"Charms, I believe." Remus muttered as they sat under their favorite Oak tree by the lake. James then looked around to a group of girls who are taking off their shoes to cool their feet in the water, he ran his hands through his hair to make it look wind sweapt. Sirius shrugged, "Feh, well that should be easy." Remus pulled out a charms book and opened it to a chapter in which he has most trouble in. Before he started reading though he offered, "Do you want to test me?"

Sirius groaned, "No way! I've had enough studying for a while…let me have my break would ya!"

"Suit yourself."

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden ball the size of a golfball, he let it settle in his hand before wings sprouted from it and it began to flutter, hovering an inch or two above his hand. "Where did you get that?" Peter asked. James grinned, "Nicked it, when no one was looking." Then he started to play with the snitch. He would let it fly away then snatch it out of the air before it got to far out of reach. Peter would start cheering and laughing as he did this, James didn't seem to mind the attention for after every other catch, he would glance over at the girls by the lake, running his hands through his hair. It wasn't when he had made a particular difficult catch that Sirius finally had enough. "Put that away before Wormtail wets himself!" James chuckled, "If you insist." And he stoll it away into his robes. Sirius sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Man I'm bored! Isn't there anything to do around here?"

"You could Study you know, Padfoot. We wouldn't want you getting a P for Charms now would we? Especially if you want to become an Auroar." Remus offed his book to his friend who leaned away. "Don't worry about me, Moony. I will study… just not now!" Remus had given him a stern look but dropped it and went back to his reading.

"Hey Padfoot, I see something that will make your day. Look who it is." James after having pocketed the snitch he had been playing with. Sirius had just proclaimed himself to be bored. He stopped looked sharp like a hunting dog that has just spotted it's prey.

Severus has just sat down by a bush intently reading his notes for next class.

"Brilliant, Sniviles." Sirius rose to his feet and headed towards his queary, James also rose to his feet and followed. The approached Severus pulling out their wands as they did so.

"Alright, Snivilius?" James called at him.

Almost immedietly, Severus threw down his notes and leapt to his feet pulling out his wand but…

"Exspelliarmus!" Sirius disarmed him while James petrifies him. He falls to the ground. They started jeering at him mocking him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lilly had gotten to her feet and has rushed over to stand in-between Severus and James.

"Ah Evans, how are you this lovely day?" James ran his fingers through his hair, Lilly looked discusted. "Leave him alone. Let him go."

While Lilly had him distracted, Severus grabed his wand tried to curse him but his only made a jumble of incantations and swear words, only sparks came out of his wand. "Wash out your mouth!" Sirius snapped "Scurjiphy!" Bubbles began phoaming out of Severus' mouth and he began choking on them.

Lilly growled, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

James suddenly had an idea a grinned at her, " I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on, go out with. And I'll never lay a hand on old Snivilly again."

Lilly looked very pissed, "I wouldn't go out with you if I a had a choice between you and the Giant Squid!

Severus had managed to crawl over to his wand.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled but was too late, a curse barely nicked James, blood spattered his robed as his face is cut open. With in an instant, Severus finds himself hanging upside down. His bare skinny legs showing for all to see and his short grey boxer shorts. A crowd had by now formed and are cheering and jeering at Severus who is helpless. Lilly has had it. She pulled out her own wand, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

James and Sirius eyed her wand hesitantly. "Ah Evans. Don't make me hex you…"

Lilly scowled, "You don't have the guts Potter, Let him down or else! Now!"

James sighed, "Okay, if you insist." He flicked his wand and Severus fell unceremoniously to the ground in a heap. "You should be glad Evans showed up, Sniviles."

"I don't need help from a filthy Mudblood like her!"

"You are an irragant, bullying, show off, bigheaded, GIT." She had paused an looked at Severus in surprise, "Fine, Fine! Don't blame me if you end up with a broken bone Snape. I'm leaving!" With these words she stormed off towards the castle.

James scowled then turned agrilly at Severus and with a flick of his wand sent him upside down again. "Who want to see me take off Snivili's Pants?"

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**James Potter and Curse of the Wolf-Drake**

**By: Naomi Scholl**

I don't own any of the harry potter charaters!!!

**Chapter 11**

**The Worst Memory Part 2**

"Time's up! Quills down, please." Professor Grubleplank called from the front of the Arithmancy class room. Jane looked up from reading a library book, she has been done with the test for about 15 minutes now. And across the room there is a groan and a mutter of what sounded like 'about time…'. Sebastian is streatching over the back of his seat, cracking his spine, neck, and hands then relaxing back into his seat. Jane peered over at him and smiled. From the way he has a blank sheet of parchment next to his test, and the fact that he has been dudling on it for enough time that he actually finished drawing his mate from America, he has been done with the exam for about as long as she has. That had to be the easiest exam yet. "Acio! Parchment!" All of the parchment flew into the then landed neatly on Professor Grubleplank's desk. The students began moving to pick up their things to leave.

"Ah… that was so easy! Would you agree?" Jane stretched as she and Sebastian made their way down the hall towards the stairs. He grinned, "Hell yea. I was already on question 15 while the person next to me is still figuring out question 5."

Jane laughed, "Oooh, what did you think of question 34? That one was a trickster!"

Sebastian nodded, rubing his chin. "Yes, that one was a tad harder then the rest of them. What did it say… What is the exact equation to the Killing Curse? Right down to the last syllibal? Feh… even though it took up most of that page to write down, I had a little trouble with…"

"The part that had to do with what it does exactly to it's victem… or the part on how to survive it?" Jane offered.

"How to survive it, that part was optional. I think… But it took a few minutes and I figured out the perfect possibility!" He punched his fist into his other palme. Jane grinned then put on a mock, fack neive expression. "Oh, you did huh? What was your idea?" He smirked before explaining his views on the possible flaws the curse has, then explained his Theory of what it does then how to reverse the effects." Jane laughed, "Yea, that's what I figured too." Sebastian gave her a raised brow, "You wouldn't happen to be looking over my shoulder now would you?'

Jane gave a mock hurt expression, "I? Accussed of Cheating? I am hurt! Have you no trust in me?"

"Mi'Lady, I do so trust you! But I won't tolerate it when people should spy/talk behind my back. For if they do this then well… I would have to get quite nasty…" He made the scary moster hands and advanced on her with the air of trying to imitate the reaper. Jane slapped his hands away, giggling. "You don't scare me… Feather head."

He stopped and glared at her. "Fire breath!"

"Bird brained!"

"Howler!"

"Shrieker!"

"Hipocritical!"

"Retarded!"

"Poisen Breath!"

"Laughable!"

"Bickering Shrew!"

"Sexy Bird!"

"_Not Mate!"_

Jane berst out laughing… "Whoops Bullseye! Hee hee!"

Sebastian glowered at her for at that last word she had brushed her fingers across his ribs causing his Veela to shriek. "That was sooo not cool! Your EVIL woman!" Jane continued laughing, "And proud of it!"

"Okay, that does it! I'm goint to GET YOU! JANE MARIA POTTER GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Jane let out a shriek and leaped onto the railing and slid down it with Sebastian on her heals tossing mild hexes at her. She giggled as she swayed back and forth on the railing dodging it, "You have poor aim, birdy boy!" "Oooh your really asking for it, wrench!" "Whatever you say, I KNOW you're the only one for me…in bed!"

"JANE POTTER! You little pixy! Get back here!" They leaped off the railing and had a marily chase around the lower half of the castle until he did a flying tackle and began tickling her tummy without mercy! She laughed and squirmed like a fish out of water. "Quit it!" He chuckled and merely teased her ribs instead. "Nope, not a chance! You shall pay for your present imputdence you wrench!" It didn't take long for this cruel torcher to go to Jane's head, "OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU SEXY! NOW WILL YOU STOP TICKLING ME PLEHEHESE!" Satasfied, he let her loose and helped her to her feet. "Now who's the evil one, girl!" She slapped him playfully, "Jerk."

"Well I don't know about you but I could use some more fresher air! All that running around got me out of study mode, but now I want to relax out in the sunlight. Let's go." The moved towards the front door when it opened and a miffed looking Lilly Evans stormed into the Entrance hall.

"Hi, Lilly!" Sebastian bowed politely in greeting.

The girl paused when she noticed them, realization struct her and she looked hesitant. Sebastain raised an eybrow, "What do I really look that bad? Heck I must, Jane look what you did!"

Jane ignored him, "Lilly is there something wrong?" She looked concerned.

"Um…it's nothing. Uh…would you two like to join me for lunch?" She seemed anxtiouse about something.

"Another time perhaps, I mean… Have you any idea what 3 solid hours in the exam room will do to your skin! I've got to get some sun before I become as pale as Severus!" Sebastien rolled up his sleeve and let out a shriek of horror, "See! See that! I'm already pale… It's going to take just as long to gain my precious tan back! I must see the sun or I'll will wither away here!"

"But you two really shouldn't go outside…" Lilly pressed them hopefully.

"Why? Is there something going on outside that you don't want us to see?" Jane started to pull out her wand because if that is the case then she is going out there to find out what is going on. "NO! No it's nothing really just Sirius…er dancing the balley is all…naket too…"

Sebastian blanched, "Yea, maybe your right. I don't want to see that! But that just means we will go to a more safer-on-the-eyes area of the OUTSIDE!"

Lilly sighed, it appeared that she won't be able to convince them to stay inside. She is already starting to feel sorry for James… What? Did she just think that? No! Potter deserves every bit of what he gets! But still… Jane and Sebastian have no idea what kind of people those Gits really are…It's going to be painful no matter which way you look at it. "Alright… but… umm… don't kill anyone…See you two later…" and she moved off towards the library as quickly as possible. Jane and Sebastian watched her go. Surely there isn't something goin on out there that would make them want to 'kill' someone…

"What was that all about?" Sebastian asked.

Jane shook her head, "I don't know. But she seemed really upset about something. Hmm… Shall we?"

He nodded and they went outside.

**To be continued…**

**Naaaa…. Just kidding!**

The weather outside is very nice, the perfect kind to relax in after an exam. The two of them wondered towards the lake to watch the Giant Squid as it lazily waved it's tenticles over the water. There isn't much to look at when a sound inturrupted their peace. Cheering coming from a huge croud surrounding a large Oak no more then 10 meters from them. "What's going on?" Jane stood up. Sebastian stood as well. "Wanna find out?" She nodded and they approached the croud. They tried asking someone what was going on but they were too busy jeering at something. The two of them could pick out some of the words the people were saying.

"Get him!"

"Hey nice legs… Did he even wash them?"

"Potter! Potter! Potter!

Then a voice rang through out the croud, it was James… "Who wants to see me take his pants off?" The croud cheered louder and louder. "Well, I can't hear you!" They cheered louder "YEA!" What was this? It sounds like James is going to do something Jane know's he isn't capable of. She looked at Sebastian who looked how she felt. Totally confused. She then started pushing her way through the croud, Sebastian followed her. Then they finall stood near the front row…and the site that beholed them…

There hovering in mid-air is a person hanging upside down, his robes hanging over his face, revealing his short gray underpants and some skinny hairy legs. Across from where they stood it James waving his wand like a puppeteer and a laughing as he spun the person in slow circles. Sirius is dubled over laughing so hard while Peter is practically rolling and Remus whose ears are red and face hidden behind a book sat under the tree in the background. Sebastian's mouth slacked open beside her as he stared at the scene before him. His gaze moved from the bullies to the victem, he wore Slitherin robes, and appeared to have black hair from what he could tell…this is making him uneasy… the boy dangling in mid-air didn't have his wand. His gaze turned to the bullies, no... oh there… Sirius is holding a second wand…and Sebastian reconized it… _no…No… No way! They wouldn't…_

Jane senced Sebastian thoughts and she too looked at the victem and gasped in horror…Severus Snape…This… _this can't be happening… he… he wouldn't do such…He can't! _Her wand slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground… her world began to turn upside down and spin in a dangerouse pace… _this can't be happening! Wake up! This is just a-a dream…right? Just a dream…My brother is not a bully! He is an honorable, considerate, loving person… He is not like this… _

Tears formed and fell down her face.

Sebastian meanwhile had even gone as far as to pinch himself several times to try and wake up from this nightmare as well but it is real…it is real… Anger…anger began to flaot it's way to the surface…his slack hands slowly clentched into fists and began to shake…he is trembling…his eyes took on a bright bronze color, an intence glow began forming around him as he rapity became strikingly to look at… his wings moved out of his back and brissled as soon as the air touched them, each feather coming to a sharp edge…claws formed on his fingers, each as long as two inches and sharp enough to cut through steel, blood dribbled to the ground as they piersed his hands he is trembled in fury.

Next to him Jane didn't even realize him transforming her mind it blank…then she saw that expression that her brother is wearing…cold…melesious humor…he…he is no better the Voldemort…A shadow fell upon her eyes as the heavens darkened overhead…

"Acio! Pa----!" Jame is cut off by an unearthly shreik of fury, it deafened in many volumes, and the croud scatered. There standing in red hot fire is a dark Veela, it's wings are raised over it's head in a threatening and almost frightening kind of way. The Veela wore Gryffindor house robes…and looked kinda like… "Snape?" Sirius spoke with raised eyebrow. But at the next second before Sirius realized what was happening, he felt a searing pain in his groin and gasped. The Dark Veela is suddenly standing in front of him, gripping him low… and pulling back his fist then punching him square in the face breaking his nose! He cried out and dropped like a dog who had been hit by a car. He cried out and clutched his goin, curling up into a ball… he is in deep, deep shit!

James lost his consentration and dropped Severus in a heap… Was that… Was that Sebastian? He's a Veela? But…

CRACK!

The next thing James knew is that he is knocked clean off his feet and landed hard on his back several feet back, also sporting a broken nose. Seeing stars, he choked on his own blood and whiped the blasé from his eyes to see who hit him. The Veela is now glaring over at Peter and is too far away from where he was once standing to have hit him… then a shadow fell upon him and his wand is snapped into two pieces. He looked up blurrly at the person who stands over him holding the pieces of his wand…and his heart nearly stopped…Jane… She stood over him with a shadow over her eyes and tears falling down her face. Lightening streeked across the sky in veins above her and there are some distant screams from the croud. His eyes widened as he realized that for her first time… jane had witnessed the side of him he had been trying to protect her from. "Jane…" She backhanded him with enough force that he rolled in the mud as the rain came down hard transforming the once dry ground in mud. His blood mixing in to it. "Don't you dare…I thought better of you… I can't believe that…you…you would sink so low…"

Peter cried out as his clothes began to smolder. The death glare that Dark Veela is sending him is causing his clothes to catch fire. Remus looked alarmed and looked from Sebastian to Jane and back again. Severus stared gapingly at his younger brother… he didn't know that his brother is a Dark Veela…that explained the way he acted when he told their parents about Sebastian haven't a girlfriend…

"Jane…wait! Just listen to me… Let me explain…" James tried to stand but his legs felt like cream. "EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING! I SAW EVERTHING! I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU…"

"I know! I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? You thought you could protect me from this? No secret will ever stay a secret, brother! God…" Tears came more quicker now, "Lilly was right…Oh God…she was right all along… You…you…You're a b-bullying, heartless…Fucked up Bastard… I can't believe this… you…"

Remus is trying to put out the fire that is spreading quickly all over Peter, it's like he had been doused is a flamical liquid or something… But no matter what he does the fire won't go out, he started shouting at Sebastian to calme himself but to no adeal.

"Jane Please!" He moved towards her.

SMACK!

She slapped across his face and he staggered backwards. "Shut up…and don't call me that! You…you are not my brother! For the brother I know would never do these things! YOU ARE NO BETTER THEN VOLDEMORT!!! STUPIFY!" James callapsed in a heap and Jane backed away from him and turned away. "Sebastian stop." The Dark Veela twitched ever so slightly but he ecnkowleged her command and all at once the flames vanished from Peter who is now unconsiouse his skin half burnt off. His gaze then turned sharply to Remus who held his wand firmly but back off a step. "Feh… I has such respect for you. I would have thought you'd be smarter then this Lupin. I don't want to see them in my sight again." His voice is like ice, it made Remus shiver but he still stood his ground. Then miracuasly Sebastian turned away, his wings folding lightly at his sides. He approached his brother and stopped in front of him, "Get out of here." He spoke softly. Severus didn't need telling twice and grabbed his stuff and sprinted up the hill to the castle. The remaining students were looking terrerified. Some of the women broke down into tears.

But they did nothing, Both Jane and Sebastian went their separate ways to cool off anyone who were in their way scampered immedietly. The sky overhead slowly lightened back up a little. It remained cloudy and rainy for the rest of the day. James and Sirius woke up hours later in the Hospital wing each sported bandages, Peter is at St. Mangos getting treated for his burns. The only thing that James could think of was dieing right then and there…He had betrayed his sister's trust…and now he doesn't know what to do...


	12. Chapter 12

**James Potter and Curse of the Wolf-Drake**

**By: Naomi Scholl**

I don't own any of the harry potter charaters!!!

**Chapter 12**

**No One Diserves This**

It didn't take Madam Pomfrey long to fix their noses or Sirius' groin . But still had them stay in the Hospital Wing a while longer. Neither of them spoke much about what happened, they are both still shocked. Sebastian is a Dark Veela, the more rarest of that race. And Jane… they are already aware of her Wolf-Drake Curse…But… He has really messed up this time.

"Er… Prongs?" Sirius spoke up.

"Huh?" James looked around at his best friend, both of them are currently wearing red silk pajamas and are laying in bed. Supported by a heap of pillows on their back so that they could sit up. "What is it, Sirius?"

"Um…Are you alright? I mean I know that you aren't what with what happened earlier but…" Sirius trailed off, he doesn't know what it is like to have a twin bond. So he cannot imagine what kind of pain, if he is in any king of pain, James is going through right now. James sighed and shook his head, "I don't know…I really messed up this time…I mean she always thought that I never picked on weaker people, or thought that I was honorable…But I am…"

"You don't show that side of your personality too often, James." A voice interrupted his musings. The two glanced up and saw that it was Dumbledore standing in the doorway…James heeved in a breath…The sight of his Headmaster sent chills down his spine…He must have REALLY screwed up if Albus is having to talk to him…would he be expelled for his sins… or… "Erm…Professor, I…" Sirius didn't seem all that courageous about seeing their Headmaster either and seemed to shrink into his pillows.

"There is no need to be like that, my boys. But I must inform you both, that a Dark Veela can will kill anyone who crosses it's path in the way that the two of you have. All Veelas are sivererly protective over their clan or the mate. I must say that if it weren't for young Jane's self control, the three of you would have been killed. And I will not say that I'm not disappointed in the both of you for your actions." His gaze is sincere. They both shifted uncomfortable in their beds. "Now, my best advise for the both of you is don't approach Mr. Snape for your crime has not yet been forgiven. And don't make any contact with Severus either, less you wish to have a short life. As for you, James. Your sister has gone into deep denial, this will cause her to show more and more negative emotions towards you. For now I suggest to let her be for contacting her in any way will be in vein. And one more thing, it would be wise to not continue to impress everyone else, for their usual reactions will not be the same."

The two boys watched at their Headmaster sweapt out of the room. James groaned and placed his head in his hands. Sirius suddenly let out the breath he has been holding the whole time Dumbledore talked. Neither of them spoke. James then chose to get some sleep and slid deeper into the covers, rolling over so that his back is to Sirius and tried to get his breathing under control. Sirius watched his friend sadly but didn't say anything and he too slowly fell asleep.

Sebastian took several hours to calme himself but everytime he heard the name 'James Potter' or 'Sirius Black' or 'peter petigrew' or even 'Remus Lupin…hell if he even heard the 'Maruaders' he would brissle. His wings are hardly folded into his back now but he had enough self control not to harm anyone. Threaten yes…he even threatened a forth year for even mentioning James' name. He has been keeping himself mostly in the library boring himself to death with having a book read to him in an even more boring tone then normal do to the fact that he is on edge and his magics aren't working the way they are suppose to be working.

Jane meanwhile, spends most time outside in the woods, hopefully trying to convince nature to come her down. But also trying to figure out why the weather keeps reflecting her moods. For instance right now she is feeling angry, and hurt. And the sky is dark with rain clouds, and even though it isn't even the winter holidays and the snow has long since melted…it is snowing in soft slow floating droplets. When an hour ago, it was raining like hell and lightening streaking dangerously across the sky, even hail was falling. She thought of asking Sebastian about it but decided to wait until tomarrow for she knows that he has a hard time controlling himself. She ovoided him too because she looks exactly like her brother so her appearance might invoke an attack from him. Telepathically seems to be the safest thing to do. For the moment.

James awoke the next day and slipped out of his bed onto the cold floor, hissing as he did this. He pulled on his school robes, that were folded on his bedside table with his glasses and an excusable note from Madam Pomphrey. Sirius is still out like a light on the next bed. But James didn't feel like waking him. He stopped upon noticing his wand which had been snapped into two pieces the day before…Great, now he has to try to explain to his mother about how his wand got broken. But later he didn't have to because there is a tap on the window to the hospital wing, an owl is asking to come in. He moved across the room and let it in. The moment it came in, it dropped a red envelope on his head the raced out of the room.

Oh shit…

Might as well get it over it with because it will happen anyway…preparing himself for probably going deaf for the rest of his life time and pleaded the lord over head for a shorter life then this opened the letter…

"JAMES HARALD JONHATHAN GODRIC POTTER!!! I AM SOO DISSAPPOINTED IN YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, WHERE DID I GO WRONG? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOOD BOY NOT A … I BLAME THIS WHOLEY ON YOUR FATHER OF COURSE BBUT THIS IS OUTRAGIOUSE! YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG MAN! I AM TAKING AWAY YOUR ALLOUNCES! OOOOH! AND OHHHHHH SIRIUS ORION BLACK GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED THIS INTANCE! DON'T SLEEP WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU, YOU ARE AS BAD AS JAMES IS!..."

Sirius is sitting up currently sticking his hands into his ears and glaring at the offending envelope. " I am up…wr…."

AND DON'T YOU BE SPART ALLEC WITH ME YOUNG MAN…

"how does she always know?"

"I WILL BE TALKING TO YOUR PARENTS ABOUT THIS BEHAVIOR! HONESTLY PICKING ON AN UNARMED LITTLE BOY!"

The lecture goes on and on and on and on for nearly three hours before she said… "IF IT WERE UP TO ME I'D BRING YOU HOME BUT …OH I RAN OUT OF PARCHMENT… DAMMIT… IF YOU TWO PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE I DON'T CARE I WILL HOMESCHOOL YOU THE MUGGLE WAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!

And with that the envelope finally burst into flames. The two were by now looking at the marauders map ignoring the long boring lecture from James' mother. "So what shall we do now… prank the slitherins?" Sirius asked, "yea I need something to get this off my mind." James nodded. "Too the kitchens."

They took their leave from the hospital wing and to the kitchens but just as the were about to add charms to the Slither'sn food. "what are you two doing now?" Remus is standing in the door way looking tired and…he had his wand out… And he looked angry…

"Oh hi, Moony, come to join us?" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Quite the opposite, I suggest that you two move along without doing anything."

"What's with you? Usually you don't act like…"

"50 points from Gryffindor, each…"

The both gaped at him, he had never taking points from Gryffindor with them, he may even have threatened with maybe five points but no more. But the thing that makes this situation worse… the portrait door opened and in came a sill somewhat attractive Sebastian Snape. He has with him a book but then he stopped when he noticed the other people in the room… James, and Sirius froze like kids with their hands in the cookie jar. Remus sighed heavily and looked around at Sebastian. Silence filled the room.

His gaze moved around the room to settle on what Potter and Black were about to do. So long as they weren't going to do anything to his brother he doesn't care what they do. "Hello, so sorry to inturrpt the love fest in here." His voice is calme and falsely cheerful. He turned to the house elves and asked for some chicken to go. He had it with In seconds and moved out of the room to find someplace else to eat his food. Sirius let out a sigh a few minutes after he left. James sighed and without a word to them left the room. Sirius followed figuring that they might as well get to class.

In class, James and Sirius had gone to sit where they usually sit and started showing mild attention to Professor McGanagal as she passed out the Transfiguration written exam. James looked around and spotted Jane sitting on the other side of the class room. _Hey…Feeling better I hope?_ He spoke as though nothing happened yesterday. He got no reply from her, she just continued to write down her name at the top of the parchment and began writing down answers to the questions. He tried again, _So… Do you want to go with me to Hogsmede later today so that we can talk?_ No answer. _Jane? Could you please ecnolage me please?_ No answer. _Please?_ No answer. Feeling frustrated and a bit put out, he looked down at his own sheet and marked down answers till about question 20 then stopped for a breather. "Alright, break time." Professor McGanogal spoke up. Sirius nodded at that and flicked his wand as the nearest item, and turned it into a parrot which immedietly spoke, "Black is our king!". Sirius looked around triumphantly at the rest of the classroom expecting an applause or even some giggles from the rest of his classmates… But the class remained silent as they all continued to go about their business, most were avoiding his eyes. Okay so that wasn't humorous enough eh? So… He transfigures all of the furniture into giant pigs and challenged James to a game of Wizarding pig chess. James grinned and added his own decorations.

"POTTER! BLACK! 40 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! DETENTION!" And with a flick of her wand, everything returned back to normal. James gaped at his Professor. She is never that strict with him… he is after all her favorite students. But he had his suspicions about his mother… knowing her…

Their class is interrupted again by a second howler…from Mrs. Black…

"SIRIUS BLACK! I AM…SO…PROUD OF YOU! YOU HAVE FINALLY DONE SOMETHING RIGHT! NOW IF ONLY WE COULD CONVINCE YOU TO TAKE ON THE FAMILY BUSINESS THEN I MIGHT CONSIDER YOU BEING MARRIED OFF TO THE MALFOYS FOR YOUR FUTURE! OH I'M SOO………………….!!!"

Sirius growled and grabed his wand and shot a black bolt of magic at the howler and it exploaded… (meanwhile his mother shrieked in pain as boils sprang all over her body). The Slitherins in the room did snicker at the howler and he heard Belletrix say in a mock proud tone, "Oh our little black sheep is finally turning into a goat!" Scowling Sirius is about to throw a hex across the room but Professor McGanogal said that break time is done. Grumbling swear words under his breath and glaring across the room at his cousin, Sirius settled back into his seat and continued with the exam.

James sighed, he too had been glaring at the Slitherins but didn't do anything, he too returned to his exam. A while later though he started doodling on the corner of his exam, drawing a snitch and underneath it a heart with 'JP' on one side and 'LE' on the other side. He glanced around the room until he spotted Lilly struggling with a question on the exam. He then pulled out an extra small sheet of parchment and charmed it to copy the question that Lilly is struggling with, then wrote down the correct answer next to the blank and folded it up into a crane and blew it towards her. No one noticed it.

Lilly is concentrating on the most hardest question on the exam and she can't figure it out when a paper crane landed on her shoulder and nussled her ear. Startled she snatched it from her ear and it unfolded itself to reveal the same question that she is working on with an answer written just underneath the blank. It is written in Potter's handwriting. She looked back at him but he is currently finishing off the remaining eight questions. She then pretended to throw it away when she copied the answer down in her own handwriting and in her own wording. She knows that Potter knew that she isn't very good with Transfiguration and that she needed all the help that she could get…but she wasn't about to admit to herself or to anyone else that she had excepted his help then, even though it is cheating on the exam by excepting help from the best student in the classroom.

After the exam which was their last written exam, they have the weekened off before they begin the practical exams in the great hall the next week. James and Sirius had to stay in class to do their detention.

Remus, meanwhile, has been wondering where Sebastian and Jane have been disappearing off to between exams. And he indeed found out later that evening, he had looked at the map and found two dots labeled, Sebastian Snape, and Jane Potter heading out onto the grounds towards the…whomping willow? And then disappearing through that passageway towards the Shreiking shack? What in the world could they be doing there for? So he left to find out. He immobilized the tree so that he could pass through to the passageway below. He slowly came to a halt by the trap door and found that they had left it open and slowly peered out to find a low ceiling that wasn't there before and poked his head out of the passageway to look around. What had used to be the living room is now a 5 foot low ceiling basement with clean walls and floor and what looked like stuffed animals scattered about the place and even a stool that is charmed to wonder around the room…The heck? He moved out of the passageway and while in a crouched position looked around with caution. He could smell freshly polished furniture and wood, the room is currently dimly lit so as not to burn is eyes. He froze as he heard movement above and spotted a latter leading up through a small square hole off to the side, big enough for one person to fit up at a time. He moved towards it and climbed it slowly moving into the room above, which actually the living room as it has squahy poofs and chairs scattered about a colorful room with a wide screen TV placed in the center of the room. Behind him is the kitchen which has been polished and a different counter placed in there, a green marble one too. There are plants covering the ceiling in there too. The staircase had been polished and strengthened to lead up to the upper rooms.

It is obviouse that those two have been giving the place a face lift for a while now.

Suddenly something hard prodded him in the back and he froze. "Lupin? What are you doing here?" Jane's voice spoke softly and the object poking him in the back stopped. He pulled himself fulling out and to his feet. Sebastian is sitting on a comfortable looked couch reading a book, but looked up when he heard Jane speak. "Is there anyone else with you?" He shook his head, "I came alone. James and Sirius have detention." Sebastian twitched at the mention of those two gits, while Jane just acted as though she didn't hear him utter their names. Remus sighed, they were still upset with them for for what had happened a couple days ago. He didn't say anything as he moved to sit on the couch, Jane took a seat next to him. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Remus then spent his time looking around the changed room. "Er…I see you two did a nice job with this place…" Jane nodded, "Well it was so boring the way it was. Did you see the basement?"

"yes, I did. What is the moving stool for?"

"We had figured out that some animal must get in her a lot because that would explain all of the broken furniture there was here, ghosts can't do that." Jane explained, Sebastian just shrugged. "So Sebastian, here came up with the idea of making a play room for the animal if there really is one. That stool is magically inforced so that it won't break. And the plushies that are all over the place will make a skweaking sound when squeezed."

Remus laughed at the thought of his wolf having fun with those things and not figureing out what they are… But at the though of his wolf, he grew silent. Sebastian still hasn't said a word to him since he got here, and he is beginning to think that unless he is given a reason to, he won't. Remus sighed, he didn't like it when some good people get seperated over a fight. Yes even he will admit that James and Sirius can be some real prats at times but he knows that they aren't always like that, in fact that is not how the normally act. Who else but he would know this? Being a werewolf, and getting rejected everytime his new friends finds out his condition, but since he came to Hogwarts and met James and Sirius his life got better, when the found out about his condition, they did not abandon him, but rather did everything in their power to help him. He found himself gazing at Jane. Her curse is not that much different from his. Yes it was shocking to hear but once they got over that shock, they did not abandon her. He realized that Jane is much like her brother in that sence, for when she found out about Sebastian's condition, being a Dark Veela, she stayed with him.

Remus looked down at his hands, he had made his decision.

"There is something I need to say. The reason why I didn't stop James or Sirius from torturing your brother, Sebastian. I was afraid…" He is cut off, Sebastian spoke up, "Afraid? You very well should have been!" Jane glared at him for the remark, "Sebastian, let him speak." Remus nodded, "Thank you, I was afraid that they would abandon me…because they are the only real friends that I've ever had in my life. And…I could not betray their trust…"

Jane gazed at him for a long moment, "Why would they abandon you?"

Remus hesitated, "I'm a werewolf…"

Silence came after these words, it lasted a full ten minutes. "Alright." Sebastian said calmly, "I understand you, and your reasons. But why must they treat my brother like that?" Sebastian stared at him intencly as though expecting an answer from him and a strait answer at that. Remus sighed, then picked his words carefully, "When James and Sirius first met Severus, he was depressed, this was on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. James ran into him on his way to the trolly witch, Severus appeared to try to get to the back of the train, he was in tears. James thought it was funny that a boy of that age would cry, and teased him for it. Later when those two pulled a prank on him, putting very strong spices in his food, it made him cry more. And since then Sirius dubbed him 'Snivilus' as his nickname for Severus."

"But Severus was upset because he had just been seperated from his twin for the first time." Jane snapped.

Remus waved it off, "Know one knew this."

"Still that is no reason to be so cruel!"

"Jane when did you get seperated from James, for the first time?" Remus replied to her, she looked slightly taken aback. "When I was very young…I don't know… about 6?"

"Yes, and therefore, you and James were raised differently, you learned the meaning of dicilepin, James meanwhile was spoiled and was alloud to believe that he could do what ever he wanted. And when he found that he is better then others he tends to use that to his advantage and it therefore goes to his head."

Sebastian noded, "And therefore allowing him to become a big-headed prick. Causing his ego to grow to the size of England, making him think that he can and will get everything he has always wanted and allowing him to believe that he can hex anyone who insults his family or just plainly annoys him."

Remus nodded.

Jane sighed and leaned back in her seat…She and James used to have so much in common… but now? Jane is the exact opposite of him in nearly everything he does. _Don't think that, your different from him because you are more mucher then him, more honorable then him._ She looked over at Sebastian who is now looking at her and nodded slowly.

Sebastian sighed, "Alright, we know yours and James' background story in this. What is Black's background story?"

"His family." Remus said bluntly. "Sirius is the black sheep in his his family, the lion among wolves. His family are all major Dark Art's worshiping people. They believe that Voldemort has it going on. Believe that he has the right idea, killing muggle borns, muggles and halfbloods, leaving the world with just pure blooded witches and wizards. Sirius knows a lot of Dark magic but doesn't use it all that often, he is more of a jokester then a pure blood maniac. Everyone of his family were put in Slitherin while he is the only put into Gryffindor. He hates the Slitherin's with a passion, I don't know the whole story but, I believe they mistreated him, his family I mean. And anyone who shows true Slitherin-like colors, he will treat them like skum no matter who or what they are. Severus who hangs with those such as the Malfoys and other members of the Blacks, Sirius will believe him to be no better then the whole lot of them."

Jane sighed, "So he treats Severus like that as his way of defying everything his family taught him? Or is it that no matter how he fights it, he will be part of his family. That he would bully others like they do anyway. That he has a bit of Slitherin habits as well as Gryffindor habits."

Remus nodded, "I believe you hit the nail right on the wall, Jane."

The full moon is the next day and James and Sirius could be found up in their dorm. It is officially really depressing, especially when not even the easily amusing first years don't laugh at their jokes. Both of them went through several detentions in one day, until they finally just decided to stay in their dorm for a while. Remus has gone missing for the past day now and they don't know where they are. The Marauders map in missing.

"Where do you think, Moony has gone?" Sirius asked James as they finished doing a bit of practice work for the practical exams coming up. James pockets his wand and sits on his bed. The most likely places that Remus would go are the Library, the Hospital wing in the case of the full moon, or a classroom to practice the spells for the practical exams. But Sirius has already looked in all of the usual placed and he is nowhere to be found. Remus isn't exactly fond of flying the way they are so the Quiddage field is marked off the possible ideas.

"Maybe he finally got himself a girl friend?" James sugested.

Sirius snorted, Remus get a girlfriend, the poor guy doesn't even know how to act around a girl let along how to date one. But as they've run out of all possibilities the next best places to look would be any broom closets or bathrooms or even the Room of Requirement. Sirius moved to look for him in any of those places, leaving James in the dorm.

James sighed as his friend left. Now he finds himself alone in the dorm. He looked around at the moderatly clean room, clean and neat around Remus' bet, not so clean around Peter's bed, very messy around Sirius's bed and moderatly messy around his bed. He began picking up his things and tossing them into his trunk. He has been trying to contact Jane every couple of hours but she doesn't answer him. It is beginning to scare him that she won't answer him. He moved to head out of his room, out on the boucany over the common room he could see different students about doing their own thing. No one paying him any mind. Then off to the side over by the fire, he spots Lilly engrosed in a book. He wondered if she allowed him to help her during that transfiguration test. So far she has acted the way she normally always acted around him. But he found that the best thing was that she ecknowleges him unlike everyone else. Feeling the need for company he moved down the stairs and approached her. The younger students who are laughing about their own little joke stopped abruftly as he past them. This unerved him, that even first years wouldn't dare act normal or have fun around him. Him, the king of michief! A part of him wanted to tell them, to tell everyone that he won't hurt anyone again if would just let the world return to normality.

He moved over to the chair in which Lilly is sitting in reading her book, normally, James would call to her letting her know his presence but now…no he didn't feel like hearing her usually cold, 'Potter' remark towards him. He rested his arms on the back of the chair and leaned on it, pearing over her shoulder to see what she is reading. It was rather infact a picture album. And by the looks of it her own family album. He found himself gazing at the pictures even though a part of him is telliing him to leave her be, let her dwell in her own little memories of her family…at least she has a normal family then he does. They probably would think better of her or worse just treat her like an equal, show her the true meaning of life and help get through all of her problems, he looked at the picuture of a girl who appeared to be older then her, a sister perhaps? She has purple hair to match her bright pink flush as she looked angrilly at Lilly who seemed shocked in the picture. He could not help himself, he let out a soft chuckle.

Lilly jumped and looked sharply over her shoulder at him. "Potter! What are you doing…"

Wincing at her tone he backed off a bit raising his hands in defence in front of him, "Sorry! Didn't mean to intrude on your memories but…you know just curiosity…"

Lilly seemed to relax a little, "Don't scare me like that! The next time just let me know when your looking over my shoulder before you do it."

"…Right. Mental note, tell Evans, "I'm looking over your shoulder" before you do it. Gotcha."

"What exactly did you want anyway?" She watched as he took a seat on the couch. "Can't a guy look for soletude by the fireplace by the only person in hogwarts who will ecknowlege him?" He sighed and mesaged his temple.

Lilly went silent after that, she had heard what had happened after she allowd Jane and Sebastian loose outside after their Arithmancy written exam. Then heard about the side effects that it had on the whole school and how quickly James and Sirius fell in the popularity. She realized that Jane won't even talk to him not even through their twin bond. Lilly knew that if a twin ignores any contact from another twin for too long the other might start suspecting the other to be in danger. And by the way James looked, he has dark circles under his eyes…it appeared that he has already begun to worry for his sister safty. Lilly began to realize that he is looking for company because the loneliness is really getting to him. It has only been three days since they fell out popularity and she noticed his change in behavior. A side of James that made her think that perhaps he isn't all that bigheaded afterall…but could it be true… or is it just some ruse?

James sighed, her lack of words towards him began to make him feel like he isn't wanted over here. Everything is just so frustrating! He jumped to his feet and stalked out of the room, startling Lilly in confusion watching him leave so abruftly. A moment later after he left to common room to roam the halls of the school the place lit up with noise as all the other students went back to what they were doing as though he had never inturrupted them.

James stormed down the corridors going nowhere in particular, why? Why did all of this have to happen? What did he do to diserve all of this? Every Gryffindor he passed they would glare at him for daring to be in their house after what he did. Even the Revenclaws and Hufflepuffs were rude to him. A couple of quiddage players from hufflepuff forceable shuffed him out of their way as they passed him, knocking him to the ground. Scowling he glared after them, "Watch where your going you gits!" they didn't turn but kept on walking. He climbed to his feet and moved to pick up his wand when someone else picked it up for him. Regulas stood before him alone, he had picked up his wand which landed several feet away from him. James glared at the Slitherein with hate, just because he is a Slitherin. Regulas is uneffected by the intence glare he is receiving and without a word held out his wand to him. James looked uncertain, then snatched his wand away from him. Regulas shrugged off his additude then continued walking. No fight no fuss… but then again Regulas seemed to always be different then the rest of his house.

Sighing again James pockets in wand once more and continues down the corridor.

"Well if it isn't Potter? Tell me are you really meant for Gryffindor? Because from what we've seen you seem to have some Slitherin qualities." Lusiouse Malfoy and his two cronies stood infront of him. James scowled, "Get out of my way."

"Or what? You'll hex me? Go ahead, you seem to falling out of opinion with everyone else! Pretty soon your house will be asked Dumbledore for a transfure in houses for you. Possibly even exspulsion." His two cronies snickered.

James gripped his wand in his pocket but did nothing.

"And where is Black and Lupin? Hmm? Don't tell me your friends have abandoned you too! HA! What a laugh, even they can't stand the sight of you anymore." With this Malfoy and his loonies burst out laughing evilly and mercilessly. Anger rose in James throat as well a stinging sensation but he would not look weak in front of these bastards. He jerked his wand up and sent a stunning hex at the group, it missed Malfoy and his one of his loonies who slumped to the ground unconsiouse, James raised his wand again about to cast another hex. Malfoy pulled out his own wand and before James could shoot another hex at him, Malfoy shouted a single incantation, "CRUSIO!"

Pain…Pain is what James felt, his legs buckled out from under him, he let out a yell of pain, while his body twisted and turned as he felt as though he is being electrocuted or something. But then the pain stopped, his body refused to work for him after such pain. A shadow came over him, "That is the Pain curse. Potter. That's what you get for attacking some unarmed men. Keep up things at your pace and you will die an ugly death before you reach the age of 20." Then Malfoy left him panting in the middle of the corridor trying to regain the feeling in his limbs so that he could move. Finally he managed to climb to his feet, stumbling and catching hold of the statue of the one eyed witch he leaned against it panting with the exsaustion of moving.

"James?" Author Weasley arrived at that moment and is concerned to see James in such a state. "What happened?" James shook his head, "N-nothing Author…j-just a fight." Author seemed to think it would be more then just a fight, because he did hear the sounds of a fight and tried to hurry but he only heard about 2 hexes being thrown. What kind of curse would put James Potter in such a state after one curse? "I suggest you head down to the hospital wing." James shook his head, "No… no I'm fine. See?" He experimentally moved to stand on both his feet and found that there is still a dull numbness but no more pain. He sighed inwardly and began walking again. "Are you sure your all right?" James nodded and headed back up to his dorm, by the time he got there it is past curfew and everyone has pretty much gone to bed because no one is in the common room. So he decides to stay down here a while.

Where were Sirius, and Remus anyway?

His thoughts are then interrupted by a light tapping sound from a nearbye window. A black tawny Owl is asking to come in. James moved across the room to let it in and found the owl had been a carrying a black envelope addressed to him…once he took it from it, it nipped his finger gently and almost pityingly.

James however did not notice the effection the owl gave him, he is gazing transfixed at the black envelope… There are three different colors of envelopes the wizarding world use for owl post. Baish for normal post, Red for Howlers, and Black for important news weather good or bad all from the Ministry of Magic…What could they want with him? He moved to take the seal off and pulled the letter out and scanned over the parchment. His eyes grew wide as his pupils diolated. By the time he finished the letter, it slipped from his hand and fluttered to the floor. His face is deathly pale, and his mouth fell open. No…not this…not now…

Tears formed and trinkled down his face and dripped off his chin. His legs gave way and he fell into the chair next to the fire, silent tears fell more so. The letter from the Ministry of Magic had just informed him that his parents have been killed by a single curse from the newest Dark Lord, Voldemort. How…this just doesn't make any sense…

Anger filled his heart as he grabed hold of the nearest thing, a lamp and threw it as hard as he could at the wall, where it shattered and fell, he let out an anguish cry and callapsed to the ground hammering his fist into the ground. First his sister ignoring his existance, then the rest of the school, the teachers treating him like a kid who just broke out of Askaban, and now… his parents get killed. He and Jane are the only living Potters left in the world… Jane… shit he doesn't know where she is, the letter is addressed to both himself and her… great. Where has this world gone to? What did he do to diserve this?

'It's more of the fact that you exists, if you know what I mean.' A part of his mind answered him and he shook his head, No. No one diserves this kind of treatment for existing! He wouldn't wish this on his worst enemy. Even Severus Snape…

He heard a creak on the stairs and jerked his head up to see Lilly Evans standing at the base of the staircase that leads to the girls dorm. Her green eyes are wide and sparkling with unshed tears at the sight of him, he looked away and just curled up on the floor, not bothering to wipe away his constant flow of tears.

A loud crash woke Lilly up at 10:00 at night, she had only just gone to bed about two hours ago. Who could be up at this hour? They all had more tests the following day. But it sounded as though someone was trashing the common room below. Not knowing what she might find, she tossed her covers off of her, slid into some house shoes and pulled on her bathrobe. She grabbed her wand at her bedside table and quietly moved out of her dorm without waking the others. She got to the balkany that stood over the common room and quickly spotted the shattered lamp up against the wall on one side of the room, a window is open nearby letting cold air into the room, she sivered. Then a sound made her freeze. Whimpering, sniffling…nearly silent sobs. She couldn't see who was crying and moved down the stairs as quietly as possible. At the base, she spotted a figure curled up in fetal possition in front of the couch on the floor by the slowly dieing fire. She could only tell that the person is male and that he appeared to be her age. But then she saw the siloet of unrully black hair and realized who it was. James Potter.

The sight of his form trembling with silent sobs of pain filled her heart with sorrow and made it ache for him. She wondered breifly what had happened, because she is so used to the Potter who would grin and ruffle his hair at the sight of her, or would strut about the castle as though he owned the place. She sifted her weight and the floor boards creaked underneath her. She breathed in silently as Potter look up sharply at her.

All the hatred she had for the bullying, orragant, big-headed prat faded away as she saw his face, pale, red shot eyes from crying and a constant flow of tears soaking the carpet underneath him. This is not the Potter she always knew…No at that moment, Lilly meant the real James Potter who hides behind that orragant mask. This is the part of him that she has never seen before, this is his most vulnerable part. Her heart reached out for him as her soft green eyes stung with unshed tears.

For tonight, she will not show such a cold shoulder towards him.

For tonight, The real James Potter will show himself in the worst of times.

For tonight, She will be there for him.

She moved across the room when he looked away and knelt before him, pulling him into a hug. He didn't fight back, but rather hugged her fearsly sobbing into her chest. She returned the enbrase, rubbing his back and resting her chin on top of his head, like a mother to her child after loosing a loved one. She began to gently rock him until she noticed the slightly crumbled letter laying face down next to them and the black envelope lying on the couch. She bit her lip and shifted James ever so slightly and reached for the letter. The dieing light from the fire is just enough for her to read:

Addressed to Jane & James Potter

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Gryffindor House

Messers: Jane and James Potter,

The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform you that the dark mark was found over the Potter England Manor at 3:00 on the evening of the 23rd of May, 1976. The Dark Lord strikes again, but this time he attacks with out help from his fellow death eaters. We found the family room of the house trashed as though war passed through, and the bodies of Messers: Jennifer Potter and Johnathan Potter lying unharmed by the shattered fireplace. Both were unharmed but were, without a doupt, dead. The new curse that killed your parents is unknown but deadly. We must advise you to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over the summer holidays until we can make safe a location for the both of you.

We wish you a good day, and we send our deepest regrets and appologies for your loss.

Meldric Wondrus,

Head of the Aurors Department,

Secretary to the Minister.

Ministry of Magic.

Oh God…Tears fell from Lilly own eyes after reading the letter and she shakily set it back down. She hugged him more tightly, he did not diserve this. He must think this is the worst punishment for what happened no more then 3 days ago… She realized that Jane has no idea what is going on, she hasn't seen her much for the past three days. Her bed is untouched and made upstairs which means that she is somewhere in the castle still. She hoped that where ever she was, that she is safe because the loss of a twin right after the loss of his parents might just kill James. Surely…surely Jane could feel the pain that James is in right now? The are nearly identical twins who share a great bond, if one is in pain then other would surely know, right? She looked over at the portrait door as though expecting it to open and reveal Jane to come rushing in to be with her brother. But it did not happen. James slowly began to calme down, after a few more minutes there are no more tears. She held onto him for a little longer, "I'm so sorry, James." She whispered gently, rocking him again.

Slowly he pushed himself up out of her embrase, sitting up keeping his gaze to the floor. His bangs shadowed his eyes. Lilly did not ask him if he is okay because she knew that he is not okay, she watched him silently. His breathing is still coming in raspy breaths but after another five minutes even that softened down to normal. Neither of them spoke.

"Th-thank you, Lilly…" He whispered softly, choking a little on his words.

"You don't have to thank me, no one should have to deal with such news alone…" she squeazed his hand gently as she said this.

"N-no I wanted t-to thank you…Merlin I-I can't b-believe this…what did I do, Lil's? What did I do? Am I r-really such a bad kid…D-did I really diserve this…?" this voice cracked as he leaned back against the couch.

Lilly eyes sparkled with more tears and she huged him fearsly for that, "No. Your not a bad kid! You did nothing to diserve this! No one diservs this!"

He pushed her away from him, "But I am! I mean…lord I'm turning into a Slitherin! I'm not like that!" He had stood now and began pacing the room. "You tell me everyday that I'm an orragant prat! And just a few days ago, I lost my sister's trust! And then everyone turns against me! And now this! What do I have to do? I don't know! I just don't know!" He is yelling now, he through another vase at the wall where it shattered. Lilly winced as she climbed to her feet, "James…"

He turned sharply towards her, anger is filling his eyes, it is scaring her. "You know what? I'm going to kill them! I don't know where that fucking bastard is and I really, honestly don't care. There are already some Death Eater's to be here at Hogwarts…I'm going to find out who they are and kill them! Then I'm going to hunt down that…that…" His fists began to shake and bleed from clentching them too hard, his breathing came in harder and harder. Lilly took a step forward, "James…"

This time he grabbed a telescope some kid left down there and through it into the fireplace where it exploaded sending sparks all over the place, Lilly let out a shriek as some of the furniture caught fire. She grabbed her wand and soaked the furniture with water and put out the fire. James is now trembling again, he had nearly forgotten that Lilly was still there and ran towards her. "Oh God Lil's! I'm sorry…I…God this is too much…this is just too much…" He broke down again, hugging her still. "It's okay, I'm not leaving you like this. Ssssshhh, it's okay." James just huged her as though his life depended on it, "But…it's not okay…"

"It's not…"

Lilly moved him to a seat and sat with him, messaging his scoup and cried with him. They stayed like that for the next several hours until James finally fell asleep from exsuastion. Lilly then levitated him up to his dorm and tucked him into bed. She could not believe the Faites would let this happen…She prayed that James would be okay and that Jane would stay safe before slowly returning to her dorm, where she took a shower and went back to sleep.

Back at the Shrieking Shack, Sirius had found Remus and made amends with Sebastian and while the group talked and laughed about a few things, Jane felt a shiver run down her spine and moved to get a glass of water. Something was wrong, she didn't know what, but she felt as though a part of her soul had just disappeared. She could sense that her brother is in great pain, mentally. And the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach has slowly gotten worse. What has happened?


	13. Chapter 13

James Potter and Curse of the Wolf-Drake

By: Naomi Scholl

I don't own any of the Harry potter characters!!!

Chapter 13

Part Phirs'king

That next morning, James moaned and slowly sterd, his boy ached all over, he has a splitting headache and he feels as though he hasn't eaten anything in a long while. Slowly he opened his eyes to stare at the top part of his bed. His eyes quickly adjusting to the dimness of the room. He felt horrible. But despite this he began thinking about his dream that he had. He dreamed that his parents were killed and that Evans was there comforting him. He remembered it so well that it almost seemed like it really happened, though he wasn't sure. He remembered her sent engulfing him, soothing his senses. The feeling of her embracing him and her warmth protecting him from harm. It was too good to be true. Sighing he moved to rub the sleep out of his eyes but winced as the simple movement sent aching pains down his spine. What had he been doing yesterday anyway? Then he received the memory of Malfoy hexing him with a curse that gave such intense pain. Perhaps this was the after effects…If not, he none the less pushed himself up to a sitting position.

This is when he noticed a peculiar smell. The smell of salty water and… he gasped and nearly choked, blood. What the hell? He looked down at himself. He is dressed in the same clothes he had on yesterday but his pants and parts of his tee-shirt is soaked and stained with blood, as well as his sheets. The smell is intoxicating him and he felt disgusted and dizzy. A voice wheezed in the back of his head, _**Bath**_. It sounded strangely high pitched and childish but he agreed with it whole heartedly.

He climbed out of bed and stumbled, his balance is a bit off but after he studied himself and slowly began moving around he regained it and ambled over to the bathroom where he immediately stripped the disgusting articles of clothing off of him and tossing them into a laundry hamper for the house elves to deal with. He turned on the hot water tap and stepped under the, at first cool rays of water, after a few moments, the cool water became hot and steam soon rose off of his skin. He moaned softly as these messaging rays washed over his body, rinsing most of the still moist blood off of him. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of the shower falsest and leaned against it as he allowed the water to run over his head, his hair as it grew wet and flattened against his scalp. The water ran down all sides of his face as he let it wash away the stress he felt. After a while he pulled his head out of the way of the water and reached for some shampoo, pouring a palm full onto his hand then rubbing his hands together before he moved to scrub the mop on his head. As his fingers messaged the soap into his scalp, he came across two strange lumps at the top of his head.

He paused and felt them; one twitched under his touch and seemed to lie flat against his scalp. Frowning, he tried to pull them off but found when he tugged at them too hard; that it in fact hurt…it was like trying to pull his own ears off…Okay. This was starting to get strange. He brushed on of his soapy hands over the side of his head and found instead of human ear, just flat skin. The skin their seemed a bit tender though and sensitive. He is beginning to think that Padfoot might have thought it to be funny and prank him while he was asleep. Well as soon as he gets done here, he will get him back for it. So shrugging off his new 'ears' he continued scrubbing then turned to rinse. He grabbed a wash cloth and began lathering it up with a different type of soap and began washing his body getting all of the dried blood off of him and ridding himself of the smell of sweat. This is when he noticed it, a long black appendage protruding from his ass and the tip barely brushing the floor of the shower. He lifted it and examined it. Its long wet hairs…err fur making it soft to touch. He found it to be covered in blood as though it had been dipped in it. But after tugging on it and pinching it then wincing at the intense sting that run up and down his spine as a result to that, he came to a conclusion that this was part of that Prank, Sirius must have pulled on him. He figured he would fix this when he got out of the shower, but none the less moved to place it under the hail of water, running his hands through the fur then proceeding to lather it up in the same shampoo he used for his hair and rinsed it. Once he released it, the tail swayed almost appreciatively about now that it is free of all of the blood and dirt. James did one more thing before turning the water off; he pulled down a razor and proceeded to give himself a light shave as there is the starting of what appeared to be a beard showing along his jaw.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower stall, pulling down a white tower and began drying himself off, wrenching the water out of his new tail and rubbing it with the towel to rid it of most of the water then doing the same to his hair. Once this is done, he wraps the towel around his waste and leaves the bathroom.

He finds that Peter is back from the hospital because he is lying in his bed sporting a few braces still but the burns are all apparently gone. He moved across the room to his bed and picked up his wand then moved in front of a mirror, he turned to wand on himself and mutters the incantation to reverse the transfiguration done to his body. Nothing happened. Frowning, he tried again, still nothing. He then tried a spell specifically meant to reverse complicated transfiguration accidents done to a person. Nothing happened. Okay this is starting to get annoying. He moved over to his friend's bed and pulled the hangings apart to find the bed empty, made and untouched. Did he not go to bed last night? He moved over to Remus' bed and also found it untouched. He knew that Peter wouldn't dare to try something like this, the guy can't do transfigurations! The only transfiguration Peter has ever managed would be transforming into his rat form. This left one more possible suspect and moved over to Snape's bed and also found it empty and untouched. But then he realized why would Snape want to prank him when he hates his guts? Jane was still probably upset with him to prank him, and Lilly doesn't do pranks unless it is really that necessary.

His gaze returned to his bed which is still covered in blood…his blood. A thought just occurred to him, what if…What if this is no prank. What if he somehow changed overnight, this would explain the ach in his body when he awoke. But if so, then why? No answer came to him. He moved to scratch an itch on his leg and winced when he felt something sharp scratching his skin, He raised his hand to his face and found that from his fingers have transformed into and inch in a half long claws, the tips sharp enough to pears his skin and even his bone if he wanted it to do this. He flexed his fingers and the returned back to normal. James decided that he would figure this out later. He picked up his glasses and placed them on and found that his vision seemed to blur slightly but then they rapidly adjusted to them. Now he moved to grab some fresh clothes along with his robe. Before he buttoned the front of his cloak he wrapped his tail around his waist so that it is hidden underneath his cloak. He ran his fingers through his hair giving it that wind swept look and allowing his new ears to blend into the rest of his hair. He rolled his shoulder and pocketed his wand in his back pocket of his black jeans then headed out of his room and down into the common room. Here he found that the place is no longer trashed and that everything is now fixed and placed back where it belongs, then he noticed on one of the side table the letter from the Ministry lying next to the black envelope. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it. This meant that the dream he had last night was no dream…that his parents really did die and the Evans did comfort him…He sighed heavily and picked it up. No tears came as he looked it over, he had already cried. But now he must find his sister and tell her the horrible news…not something he wants to do to redeem her trust…But she has to know if she doesn't know already…

He slowly folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope then slipped the thing into his robes.

James headed down through the corridors, it is still early in the morning so not many people are up yet, and he heads towards the kitchens and asks the house elves for some breakfast. He sits and starts eating. Normally about two possibly three platefuls would have filled him up, but he finally stopped around his 12th plate full. He whipped his mouth and thanked the house elves before moving out into the hallways which are now a bit more crowded. The students appeared to still be giving him the cold shoulder but he ignored them. Right now he needed to find his sister and possible find his friends to find out where they've been all night long. He peered into the great hall to find that neither of his friends nor his sister or Sebastian is in there. So he begins at the portrait of the fat lady and sniffed the air, he doesn't know how he is able to pick up Sirius's sent but He can, and he began following it. He trailed his best friend to every broom closet and bathroom in Hogwarts then it led him outside into the grounds. He followed it until it led him to the whomping willow and he stopped the shrieking shack? That's where they've been? The full moon isn't due until tonight. He shrugged and immobilized the tree and slipped into its roots and set off down the passageway towards the shack.

The thing is he could hear sounds of laughter when he isn't even half way there yet. His ears kept twitching in the direction of every other sound. Then as he wasn't paying any attention, a cob web gets tangled in his hair and his ears causing them to twitch rapidly. He shakes his head sharply and rubs at his ears as a small spider slid into his ears. He slaps himself a few times before the spider came racing out of his head. He glares at it while it runs away. Grumbling and rubbing his ears while cursing Padfoot for doing this to him but then realizing that he didn't do this to him making himself groan in annoyance. He got to the trap door and found that the place had changed, he looked around then jumped letting out a hiss as something bumped into him, he had leaped up and bonked his head on the ceiling the low ceiling and his claws are digging into the ceiling as he glares at a…walking stool? He relaxed and retracted his claws then before he knew it he fell from the ceiling hitting his head on the edge of the trap door and tumbling head over heals down the stairs to the lower passageway and landed unceremoniously on his back and rolled over on to his stomach. "Owww….." he groaned sitting up rubbing a rapidly growing bruise on his head when a voice a childish voice spoke from the back of his head, _**That was very graceful… grumble**_. Okay that was weird, It's like someone just spoke to him… the only person he is aware of who is capable to talk to him telepathically is Jane and just recently, Sebastian…but this voice is strangely high pitched and childish. Okay who are you and how did you get inside of my head, when you tell me please leave. _**I am you, I've been here, and we're stuck.**_ How can you be me? _**I am kitty you.**_ Huh? Wait a minute you mean you did this to me? _**Yay, give the guy a gold metal! **_Okay I want you out before something happens… _**Something already happened, you learned why you must listen to my guides about no claws on the ceiling! Owww… that hurt you know.**_ Excuse me your guides? _**Yes my guides, now should we hurry along to find clan and inform her of news, yes. Good, I will sleep yes.**_ Hey! Wait a minute, hey! No answer. James grumbled and re climbed the stairs to get back up to the shrieking shack. He glared at the stool then looked around and spotted a second trap door and climbed the latter up into the room. He noticed the changes in the place then spotted the group all laughing and watching Sirius as he danced about the room imitating the stripers on the TV. He found that Jane and Sebastian are in here and are laughing too, it appears that they've made amends and forgiven one another…this annoyed him, here they are having the time of their lives and he spent all that time dealing with the pain of loosing his parents and being ignored by the rest of the school. His ear twitched slightly.

The sight of them being all happy like that made him get the erg to leave because he is there to completely and utterly ruin the mood. So he chooses to approach cautiously and stood off to the side in the shadows. His thoughts kept returning to that envelope in his robes so he pulled in out and tossed it lightly into the air hoping it to land on his sister's lap but Sirius stopped halfway through stripping off his pants when he saw a piece of black paper suddenly appear in mid air fluttering to the ground and snatches it out of thin air.

"What's this? Hmm let me see…let me see. Uh oh, Jane I believe there is a love letter for you here!" He moved to mute the TV. James had silently moved to leave the room but stopped when he heard Sirius speak. Jane snorted, "I hardly believe anyone would write a love letter to me, Sirius. But oh well go ahead, and read it. It can't be that interesting.

Remus thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye but didn't see anything at first but he could have sworn that someone is there. Then Sirius cleared his throat and began to read:

**Addressed to Messer's: Jane and James Potter**

**Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry**

**Gryffindor House**

"What does James have to do with this?" Remus asked but Sirius kept reading aloud.

**Messer's Jane and James Potter:**

**The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform you that the dark mark was found over the roof of the Potter England Manner on May the 27****th**** 1976. **

Jane froze and listened intently as Sirius's cheerful voice faltered but kept reading, while his face grew more and more pale.

**The Dark Lord strikes again and kills without the help of his fellow Death eaters. The bodies of Messer's: Jennifer Potter and Jonathan Potter were found near the destroyed fireplace of the living area, unharmed but with out a doubt, dead. The curse that the Dark Lord used is unknown but deadly. We advise that you two spend your summer holidays over at the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry until we find a safe location for the both of you.**

**The Ministry of Magic sends you their deepest regrets and apologies for your loss.**

**Have a nice day…**

Sirius didn't bother reading who wrote it and just stared at the Ministry of Magic seal near the signature. The room is deathly silent each shocked for the unexpected and unwanted news. Jane snatched the letter from him and re read it again and again even prodded it to find anything that suggests it to be some sick joke… A voice answered her thoughts from behind everyone by the trapdoor.

"It's no joke…though I wish it were…"

Everyone is the room spins around so fast that a few of them cricked their necks. The Siloet of James Potter stood just out of their vision. Remus mutter 'lummox' and all the torches lit around the room so that they could see him properly. His eyes are sad as he watches his sister. "J-james? I am so sorry…Man you should have told me…when did you…?"

"Yesterday. After you left to find Remus."

James waved it off and waited for an invitation from his sister or Sebastian to be allowed to sit down. Sebastian is silent then nods but paused as he found himself staring at James for he noticed the strange two lumps on his head twitching and quickly realizing that he has no human ears. Where have I seen that before…? Peaches? No…Phirs'king…

Jane stared at her brother; her eyes are filling with tears. Their mother is dead? And their father? She looked towards him as if asking him a silent question. He nodded slowly and grimly. The tears began to fall and she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder gently. Sebastian motioned for James to sit. He moved over and sunk into a poof, keeping his gaze to the floor. Silence filled the room; no one knew what to say. Jane for the first time looked upon her brother through their bond and inwardly winced at what he's been through the past couple of days. She heard a voice in her head, _"You should grieve with him, you can't ignore him anymore. Especially in times such as this…"_ She glanced at Sebastian who nodded encouragly and squeezed her hand. She nodded and silently moved across the room to her brother who seemed to show the air of a puppy that had been brutally beaten, vulnerable, and even uncertain if anyone even cared. She wrapped her arms around him, the simple motion caused his one eyes to refill with tears but he would not cry, he had allowed himself to show such weakness in front of a girl. But he will not show it in front of a group of people. He returned the hug and rocked her back and forth. Soon she began to cry into his shoulder, silent sobs wracked her body. Sirius had turned into Padfoot and is now lying on the floor by Remus' feet whimpering softly. The Potters were like a second family to him now they are gone. Remus and Sebastian remained silent watching the siblings grieve.

After a while, Jane settled down in her brother's embrace. They are gone…How could they leave like that…She found herself looking at the ceiling and wall behind her brother as she leaned against him with her head rolled back. But after a bit, it took a moment to realize what she is staring at. There is something in her brother's hair…two some things. They weren't moved much but when the house creaked they would twitch slightly. She narrowed her glassy eyes found with a bit of shock that they are cat-like ears…

She couldn't help herself and reached up to touch them, the soft fur tickles her finger tips as at the same time she tickles them as she light brushes her fingers against them, they twitched. She found the softer part behind them and began to gently scratch them there.

James didn't notice her reach up to his scalp because as he had been rocking her, he had his eyes close to grieve silently. But then a shiver runs down his spine and through his jaw. Then a pleasurable sensation starts up and his body seemed to react to it instantly and he let out a soft moan then a rumpling sound grew inside him then echoed off his chest, he leaned into the touch.

Jane is surprised be the reactions but continues scratching behind one of his ears, she started to giggle at the expression on her brother's face. She then chose to experiment and began messaging it, he moans in response and the purring grows louder, he closed his eyes contentedly and leaned more so into her touch. Remus hearing the strange sounds that his friend is making notices the ears for the first time and chuckles at his behavior. Sebastian is smirking from where he sat. Sirius had turned back to normal and is laughing at the James as he seemed to slide down to lie on his sister's lap in content pleasure. She jumped slightly when he began kneading her leg with his hands, she felt something sharp gently scrap against her thigh without breaking the skin and retract again and again. Why is he acting like some huge cat?

Laughter broke out inside her head and she looked over at Sebastian who wore a very amused expression on his face. Seeing the look she is sending him, explains it too her._ "He is part Phirs'king. You must be too. Shame he doesn't have the wings but can't have everything." _Jane stared at him then looked back at her brother's form on her lap; does that mean he has a tail too? She moved his robed aside and found furring 'belt' around his waist. When she touched it, however, James purring halting slightly then continued in a if possible an even louder and more soothing pace. Remus and Sirius didn't notice the tail and just when Jane is about to point in out to them Sebastian intervened. _"I wouldn't advise that. He's letting you touch it because your clan, or family. And you're a girl too so but it is more the fact that your clan. If anyone else touches it, a male or female who isn't consider siblings or family by blood; well…let's just say it's like them touching an extension to his groin. My teacher back in America told me this. The same goes to female Phirs'kings too. If you want to be pounced, if your mate that is…"_ Jane glared at him, he had clearly said too much information, most of it she didn't need to knows but she decided to just cover her brother's waist back up with his robes.

Later that night, the full moon rose into the sky and Remus has already moved down into the lower half of the shack to transform. Jane however moved to leave the shack as the place, even after such a grand face lift, it is too small for her wolf form to fit in. "I'll see you guys later." She had gently moved the sleeping form of her brother over and on the couch. He had muttered something that sounded like 'Lilly' and grabbed a nearby pillow and snuggled it. Sirius snickered when he heard James say Evan's name. "Heh, dreaming about his one true love. The only girl who wouldn't go out with him. He's so hopeless." He shakes his head and morphs into Padfoot and moved downstairs to be with Remus. Jane fallowed him and quickly headed through the passageway below.

Sebastian continued watch the television while they moved around. Once the other left the room he looked down at the sleeping form of the person who nearly molested his brother. The Veela still isn't too pleased with him about that, but it agreed that perhaps the boy has been punished enough for it, the loss of his parents however is not to be said as though it is a 'punishment' when it is not. He has already come to terms that in a way, James is a brother to him. Because the bond he and Jane carry now, links the four of them together. He, Severus, James, and Jane are now family. The Veela has also accepted this but that doesn't necessary mean that he can't play favorites. Still, clan is clan. "Just don't try to molest my brother, and I will keep the people off of you till they get over your new appearance." He whispered this softly then returned to watching the television.

A moment later there is a howl of pain from downstairs as the moon finally showed itself through the windows and Remus began transforming into a werewolf. Sebastian morphed into a Grim and dove through the floor to ease Remus' pain.

James jerked awake at the sound of his friend transforming, his ears flattened slightly at the intense sound that penetrated his heightened hearing. He then rolled out of bed and climbed to his feet. He realized that Prongs would be too big to fit through that trap door to get downstairs and Moony had already transformed, so he risks getting himself bit if he goes down there in human form. But then that familiar voice inside his head decided to pit it's impute on the situation. _**It won't matter if you go down there as a 'human'. A werewolf will know that you are no longer 'human' and that you won't be very tasty. My blood will taste nasty to it.**_ 'How can you be so sure?' _**Jump down there and see for yourself**_. 'Are you nuts'. _**grumble fine if you are too much of a Slitherin to do it then I'll do it for you!**_ James let out a yell as the next thing he knew he is falling through the trapdoor and landed neatly on his feet. The werewolf picked up his sent and growled; Padfoot let out an alarmed bark as if to tell James to get is arse back upstairs now or change because of Moony state of being. James made to change but found that either that thing in his head is preventing him to change or…to late. The wolf is level with him; it moved to byte him but paused and sniffed him. The Grim is blocked Padfoot's attempts to save his friend. James remained crouched there, frozen. His ears a turns towards the wolf and his tail loosened and slid out from around his waist to lightly wave around. Then to his surprise, Moony turned away from him and moved over to challenge Padfoot to a game of rustle.

Later, when the sun came up; Remus stayed up in the room of the shack. When he transformed back, exhausted they dragged him up to the room and tucked him in. Jane is still out there in her transformed self, she won't be able to become normal again for another 48 hours. Meanwhile Sebastian, Sirius and James dragged themselves back towards the castle and to bed where they all savored the smell of their fluffy pillows.

The next day, James found himself being shaken awake, but after all the chaos that happened over the week; he refused to budge. He only grunted then rolled over to snuggle his pillow with the sheets of the bed tangled up around him from the waist down. Sebastian grumbled something about cats and their habbit of sleeping 18 hours per day and used more force into his attempts to wake sleeping beauty up. Either James is aware of being shaken so hard that the whole bed is being shook too, that he's ignoring him or he is an even heavier sleeper then he first thought. "C'mon Potter! Get up you lazy excuse for a hybrid!" He pulled out his wand and muttered a few choice words, a spert of icey cold water drendched the sleeping Phirs'king. James let of a shriek of indignenty. And to add injury to insult, someone upturned his mattress and he fell head first off his damp, warm, and comfortable bed onto the stone, cold, hard floor. Now shivering and obviously injured and above all very annoyed, James sat up blurry eyed and turned to glare at who dared to intrupt his peace.

Sebastian smirked as he stood over him, "Rise and shine, Mr. Potter! C'mon, up! Up! Up! Today is going to be a long and interesting day for you, especially with your new appearance. You new, permanent appearance that is."

Scowling, James climbed up to his bed so that he could sit on it rather then the cold floor, "What are you talking about, you mean these?" He tugged lightly on one of his new ears. "It is probably just some spell, obviously immune to counter spells which mean it must wear off." Sebastian shook his head in amusment, "Nope, I hate to break it to you, your stuck like that."

With his mind still disoriented and tired a possible thought just occurred to him, "So you did do this. You sneaky, sniveling bastard!" He grabbed Sebastian by his colar and thrust him into a wall, "Undo it! Do you think I want to look like this for the rest of my life? Undo it!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! None of that 'sniviling' shit! I did nothing to you!" He gripped the Phirs'kings arms and glowered at him in defence.

"James! Let him go!" Remus finally came in and stopped at the sight before him before rushing forward and wrapping his arms around his friends shoulders and neck trying to drag him off of Sebastian. He eventually succeded and James growled and glowered at his room mate. Sebastian dusted himself off and streatened his robes then glared at him.

"Alright, I suppose I will have to tell you what I know about Phirs'kings before we get you prepared for your first appearance in the school. If you insist on being so difficult…NO! I did not do this to you. Now will you please sit, and listen?" He crossed his arms and waited for Mr. Potter to calme himself long enough to hear him out. But just by looking at his annoyed and disbelieving expression proved that this isn't going to be an easy task. "Will you please sit?"

James scowled as he crossed his arms acting like a spoiled, rotten, brat who doesn't like being told what to do.

Sebastian sighed…fine. If he wants to be difficult, then I will make him sit. Because he HAS to hear this and accept. "Alright, I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this but, your asking for it." He moved towards him so sharply that the tired Phirs'king had no chance of doing anything before Sebastian punched him in the gut, forcing him to double over and he is pushed onto the bed. Remus had sidestepped to ovoid being hit, though he looked concerned. "And for the record, Potter, I had wanted to do that since I saw you humiliate my brother. But since Jane got to you first." He shrugged, "Now. You are to sit down, and listen to this tale. Or I will be forced to use restraints, do you get me, maggot!" When James didn't answer him he backhanded him. "I repeat, do you GET ME, POTTER!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I GET YOU ALREADY! I…" I started to complain but Sebastian cut him off. "GOOD! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK!"

**I suggest you do what he says…because that…really hurt. **Tell me about it… He nods and sits back rubbing his jaw while holding his bruised stomach.

"Thank you." Sebastian sighed and began to pace the room, inhaling and exhaling, rolling his shoulders; trying to calme down. Finally he turned back to him and began speaking.

"Right, now. I'm only going to say this once so listen good. Phirs'kings are an ancient race that live about 5,000 if they take of themselves. They lived back far enough that they used to be the slaves for the Wizarding kind, not house elves. If you do some historic research on the great war between Sintient creatures and Wizards, you'd find that the Phirs'kings got fed up with being treated like skum and began a rebellion. They joined forces with another powerful Sintient race that…unfortuently isn't mentioned in any of those historic legends of that war. All I know is that that race of beings where thus known as the most dangerous creature known to this world. More dangerouse then dragons. Not long after the war ended and the Phirs'kings set up their own society with a King, a leader to lead them; the smaller race of elves, today known as 'house elves' became Wizards new slave for reasons unknown. The other race all but vanished from this world."

"Phirs'kings look a lot like wood elves with cat-like habbits and appearance. Complete with a tail and draconic wings. Most males have the cat-like ears as you do. And most of the females have elvish like ears though some do have the cat ears. Behind the ears is most sensitive to touch and there is a preasure point that allows a soothing sensation to fill their body when touched/rubbed/scratched there. The wings are also sensitive but as you don't have any you won't know the sensation one will get to have their wings touched…Veela however, we keep our wings saftly tucked inside our back, unless we're pissed or in heat. Because well…let's just say if someone touched them, if they're 'not mate' then we run away from them but if the are 'mate then you won't see that person or the Veela for at least a week and then one of them will come out pregnant in the end. The tail of a Phirs'king is an extension to their groin, usually the Phirs'kings lets no one except family, mate or closely trusted friends to touch their tail. If anybody else tried, the will loose something, and I'm not saying what. Cause it is a bit disturbing." He tugs on his calor slightly then continues on into the story.

"Now, here we come down to your problem. Now that I've finished explaining the detailed appearance and sensitivities of a Phirs'king. Your family apparently had a Phirs'king mix with them. All it will take is a single Phirs'king to add a difference in any family's life. Their blood, shall we say just needs a bad excuses then it will show up. Obviously your Phirs'king in the Potter family appeared at least 50 years ago for you to have only enough to grow the ears and tail, if you had any less blood in your system then you would have stayed your normal appearance with the exception of the claws and the voice in your head. But this is what I'm telling you. This is no prank, no. This is something that conspired in your bloodline, you are stuck like this. Accept it, that is all you can do for now." Sebastian stopped there and waited for the information to sink in.

James sat there, thinking this over. Like all pureblooded families, the parents make sure that their heirs memorize the family tree. He knew that he is a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor who lived thousands of years ago. He began thinking through the whole thing from that point, looking for a strange name that might suggest him being related to a Phirs'king. Eventually he came to Christopher Potter married to someone called Nina Black fur and stopped there… The last name 'Black fur' is the only strange one among the other obviously human names in his family tree. He glanced up at Sebastian.

"Any questions?"

"Err…do Phirs'kings uh…identify themselves by say…the color of their fur?"

Sebastian nodded, "Aye, they do. Why?"

"I remember a strange name in my family tree, Nina Black fur."

Sebastian nodded once more, "And that is where you nailed the problem, is she the only one whose name ends with 'fur'?"

James thought about it then slowly nodded.

"Well, like I said, it only takes but one Phirs'king to bring change in a pureblood's family. Thus ends the lesson of the day." He moved towards James' trunk and kicked it open and began looking through the articles of clothing in there to find the right type of clothing for James to wear. James didn't say any further thing on the subject.

Sebastian dug around James' things until he pulled out dark jeans, tank-top, socks, boxers and shoes; followed by the Gryffindor uniform and his invisibility cloak. "Here, get dressed. I'll be right back." With that, Sebastian deposited the articals of clothing on the bed then headed off into the bathroom. He grabed some styling gel, brush, and out of his own pockets pulled out a potion he's been working on…or rather Jane's been working on under his instructions. It is a combination of certain potions and spells. He has already pre tested it apon himself to make sure it works. Once he returned, James is fully dressed in the clothes he picked out for him, he has yet to put on the school uniform.

"Right. Before you put that on, I need to make a few adjustments. Sit." He gestured to a stool off to the side in front of a mirror. James raised a brow and sat, a part of him not wanting to receive another hit from the Veela. "What is all this for?" He looked apon the things that Sebastian set down on the dresser. "You need to be prepared for your first day with this appearance. Believe me when I say, 'Prepared.'" He took up a brush and began brushing James' hair, careful of the ears, brushing it back a few times, ridding it of snarles. Then poored some gel onto his hands and began running them through his hair, fluffing it up in the windsweapt appearance that James prefurrs it to be, but managing to mostly hide his ears around the hair. Spraying a bit of styling spray to make sure the style stays put. He snicked softly when he smoothed out the fur on Potter's ears, which caused him to start purring and lean into his touch. "Okay, done with that part. Don't mess with it! Or I will have to redo it again!" He went off to wash his hands after that. "Now I need you to stand, and wrap your tail around your waste and walk around. You need to know the difference in balance with it loose or wraped around your waste. Basically what I'm trying to do is help hide your differences, and if this doesn't work then I've got a back up plan. But for now we start with plan A: Act normally, do not show anyone your new appearance, except those who already know about it. Do not let anyone except whom you really trust touch you in anyway! These are very sticked precausions, because it is a possibility that some people might suddenly become attracted to you and just want to touch you. It's a disease that normal people get when they haven't seen/touched a Phirs'king in a long time. Especially stay away from those who are your age, to a year younger or older then you. Because they will likely try to have sex with you weather your willing or not. Are you understanding what I'm trying to tell you???" Sebastian looked at him pleadingly. He knew what he is talking about, for he had to protect his girlfriend from the exact same thing when he was still in America.

James honestly thought that he is being overly dramatic, or exaderated. Yes he is one of the most wanted guys in this year, he knows that there are a few fanclubs of him and Sirius. But Sirius is the one who keeps them occupied. He usually only has to deal with one or two people at a time. He didn't say anything as he moled it over in his mind, and pulled on his uniform, loosely buttoning his robs and taking his invisibility cloak and folding it neatly and placing it in his bag. He moved to his trunk and moved the objects around till he pulled out the map and folded it and also placed in a pocket. Finally he pulled out his holster strap and wraped it around his left arm and placed his wand into it. He is now ready to face the day.

He moved out and into the common room, which had students moving about, some talking in quite whispers to one another, some studying certain spells while in the center of the room, Sirius and Wormtail are practicing some practical spells on random objects. He spotted Remus over by Lilly talking to her about something while his sister is reading a book by the fire. Sebastian appeared at his shoulder. "Remember the plan, Potter and go along with it. See you." He reminded him of how to act around other people with his new appearance and slipped passed him, heading down to where Jane is. James sighed then moved on down into the room. It appears that the fellow Gryffindors seemed to have forgotten the reason they were mad at him for as soon as he was visible he received a few hellos from around the room. Lilly looked up at him, she gazed at him with concern. The last time she saw him, he had just received a letter from the Ministry informing him that his parents are dead…

_Lilly…god this can't be happening…what did I do? I don't know…Lilly…don't leave me, please?" Lilly had held him tighter to her after he through the telescope into the fireplace. He's been through far too much recently. I won't leave him, Never…never my love…No wait did I just say that…no I thought it. It doesn't matter, I won't leave him! Not now. "I'll stay, James. It's okay, I'm here…" She had rocked him till he fell asleep._

She watched as he moved about the room eyeing the people warily, then his gaze met hers and held. She could tell that he is still in pain, but it isn't as visible as it was before, he's hiding it now. Then he began moving towards her, she put on her usual mask when she is around him as he approaches. "Hey Evans." He said in his usual obnoxious tone, she responded the way she normally does. "Potter?" He raised a brow at her additude before speaking rather forceable, "Can I have a word?" "Fine. Excuse me Remus." She moved to the balcony and he followed. Once they are more or less alone. "Look…um, Lilly. I want to thank you for what you did…the other night…I" Her gaze softened, "You don't have to you know. No one should have to deal with something like that alone. I did what was needed to be done." He gave a weak smile to that, "I owe you one."

There is an awkward silence between them, "Why don't we pretend it didn't happen." James eventually suggested. She seemed a bit hesitant about the idea but agreed. Before he could turn and make his leave however she stopped, "Just to let you know, Potter. Just because I helped in a time that help was needed, doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed. Unless you can change your ways, then maybe. Maybe I will like you then." He nodded, "Right, then I guess asking you out for the umpteenth wasn't going to do me any good huh?" He ended with a grin and running his fingers through his hair. Yup he is now back to his egotistical self again. She glared at him and he smirked and opened his mouth but she cut him off, "No!" He grinned then spun on his heal and waved to her before strutting off down the stairs again. She huffed then returned to her corner of the room.

He moved over to where Sirius and peter are and checked out what spell Peter is trying to do then helped him out by showing the proper way of doing it. And summoned a pillow from across the room and purposely miss aiming it as it slamed into Sirius' head. He laughed as his mate fell unceremoniously to the ground. Sirius grabed a pillow and through it at him, soon a pillow fight broke out and students began to form around the duo laughing and shouting.

By the time their first practical exam came the Maruaders made their way to the great hall and waited outside with the rest of the students to await their practicals. First is DADA. Each student is called in by name to start the practical. And each came out without saying a word to their fellows and moving on. When the next four left, the following names are called.

"Remus Lupin, Regulas Black, Chang, and Patil"

Remus nodded and went in followed by the others that were called. And they waited for about 15 minutes before he came back out looking somewhat pleased with himself.

"Peter Pettigrew, Belletrix Black, Lockhardt, Williams." Another 15 minutes later, Peter came out looking somewhat ill, It appeared that he didn't do too well.

"Sebastian Snape, Lucious Malfoy, Amose diggory, Mr Lovegood."

Eventually Sirius went in followed by the other three that need to be tested. He passed with flying colors and winked to James as it is now his turn and went in next, following by Snivilus. He moved over to one of the testers and pulled out his wand waiting for instructions.

"Right, Mr. Potter. If you will." He motioned to a cabinet that seemed to be shaking. A Bogart. It opened as he approached it and out of it came an apparition of a woman who smelled like Lillies, and spoke in a cold way towards him, "You are an egotistical selfrightous idiot. This is some kind of sick joke isn't it? Isn't it? Like I would marry you! Of course the answer is No. No… No…No!" "R-Ridiculas!" The apparition turned into one Severus Snape in a tutu. Where did that come from, the though looking somewhat pale… Did you have something to do with that? Last I checked, I am afraid of Geese not being rejected by…by…

The Phris'king hesitated after watching that, it too looked pale…paler then he looked. **Er… I know that wasn't real but…but we can't get rejected by 'mine'…it wouldn't be good. We'd…We'd Die!** Your being over dramatic. **No I'm being serious! 'Mine' is our soulmate. If she rejects us then we're a goner…** And do you know who our Soul mate is? **No…not yet.** Okay, then we've got some time left then.

"So Potter, afraid of being rejected by a woman eh? I wonder who it is though." Severus taunted him from next to him. James scowled and is about to make a comeback to that when his instructor gave him his next task to do. Over all in the end though, he believed he did well in that exam.

Each of the exams were like this, with everyone waiting outside and going in when they are called. Once the week ended, it is now time to pack their things and be ready to go home for the summer. No one has taking any notice to James' new appearance. And his friends only teased him about it when they were alone.

While James is packing his things he receives an unexpected visitor. The Headmaster, came in and held up a hand. "That will not be necessary, my boy. For both you and your sister will be staying here at Hogwarts over the summer." James paused, he had forgotten about that…He looked back at his trunk and moved it from the bed to the foot of the bed again and sighed. "I am sorry for the loss of your parents, The ministry is doing what they can to make a secure place for you and your sister to stay, until then, they ask that you two stay here." James didn't say anything but nodded. "I have already informed your sister on the matter."

Again he didn't say anything however before Dumbledore could leave, "Sir…" He turned back to him, "Yes James?" "I…Why is Voldemort doing these things? I mean…"

The headmaster sighed, "I believe he wants power over the world, to uphold Lord Slitherin's ambition of plaguing the world of Muggles and muggleborns. He is the heir of Slitherin. I am very sorry, James. I feel it is my fault because they died. Voldemort killed your parents not because they were Muggle lovers, but rather because they are most loyal to myself. I am working on fighting him and to keep as many people safe as I can. I believe that I am the only obstacle between him and the world." He looked grave as he said this.

James stared at his headmaster. A thought has just occurred to him, "Sir…is there a way… I mean… Could I help in any way possible?" Dumbledore smiled kindly towards him, "In time, James. In time." He gave him a confortable pat on the arm before making his leave. At least that gives him something to look forward to, being able to help in the war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He'll pay for his crimes… He'll Pay.


End file.
